The Runway Queen
by tinks43
Summary: After a runway show that Ashley is forced to go to by Aiden, she gets an offer by the head model to be her fake girlfriend for  1500 a month! but the model just cant keep her hands to herself. Spashley. AU.
1. Chapter 1

***This story belongs to MonkeyXMonkey. You can read more from MonkeyXMonkey at FictionPress or FanFiction. I have made some slight changes to names of characters (making this a Spashley fanfic) and some content changes. I do not own SoN (the characters) or The Runway Queen (the story). Props to those who do. Feel free to go read the original. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Runway Show**

It didn't feel right to me. I don't know what Aiden saw in all of this, but he was my best friend and I had to support him, but…this was taking it a little to far. I mean, it's ok to have a crush on someone. That I get, but to go as far as to go to a runway show and scream and holler their name like we're at a New Orleans' Superbowl game. That's a little too much.

Aiden smiled over at me and I fake smiled back as I watched another one of the plastic girls walk down the runway, pose, and then walk back through the curtains where they came from. Let me try to rewind this a little bit so you understand where I'm coming from.

My name is Ashley Davies. I'm 21-years-old and I just got out of college. I'm jobless and I'm currently living with my best friend Aiden, whom I have known since we were in diapers. I'm 5'9" with dark brown hair that always kind of has a mind of its own, but still looks hot. I have brown eyes and perfect sun kissed skin. Aiden is 6'3" and has shaggy brown hair. His brown eyes match my own and his caramel skin practically screams, "I go to tanning salons!"

I live in Los Angeles, California and love every second of it; especially since now we're at legal age to drink. Aiden and I had promised since we were…12 maybe, that when we got older we would get an apartment together. We thought it would be cool. Just us hanging out and no one to tell us what to do. We could do whatever we wanted and also be together, sounds like fun right? Wrong.

College kicked my ass and I barely graduated. Aiden had a shit job and I barely got to see him plus he hated every minute of it. I couldn't find a job and have pretty much became nothing, but a bother to him, well he doesn't say that, but I know he's thinking it.

Life hits you hard and when it hits you, it's like getting hit by a fucking Mac truck. You kind of don't want to get up again just because you're scared of the unbearable pain you know you are going to feel if you even try to. So here we are, 9 years later and still trying to live the dream.

Recently, Aiden came across some magazine. He crashed through the doors and with a huge smile on his face he said, "Check out how fucking hot this girl is!" I was confused, but two words registered in my brain at that moment. "Girl" and "fucking hot". Ok, that's three words but whatever.

I walked over to him and looked at the cover. The girl was standing in the ocean of some exotic beach. Her right hand was in her sandy blonde hair and her left hand was right under her navel, her thumb was under the strap of her swimsuit bottoms. She was biting her lower lip and her eyes; those soft blue piercing eyes were staring right at me. I quickly glanced over at Aiden, who was smirking at me.

"Sexy ain't she? That's the kind of girl you take out and break out if you know what I mean," he said, moving his pelvic around back and forth. I smiled at him and slapped the magazine against his chest.

"Whatever. You're too much Aid. I'll be upstairs," I told him as I walked off.

"Yeah try not to hurt yourself while you masturbate, buddy" he yelled after me. I flipped him off as I got to the stairs and he laughed.

Over the next couple of weeks, that's all he did. Everything he brought home would include a new magazine with her on the cover. He bought movies that she was in and food products that she sponsored. He even added her as a friend on MySpace and Facebook. As well as following her on Twitter! I was really starting to worry about him, until one day he came home ready to destroy the place.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tossing my reading glasses on the kitchen table.

"I can't find the shitting tickets that I bought yesterday!" he yelled in desperation as he pulled the pillows off our sofa.

"Shitting?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes! Shitting! They were tickets to this runway show that's happening downtown next week" he replied, running upstairs to his room. I followed him and leaned against the doorframe while he checked his bed.

"What runway show? Who's the artist or performer or whatever it's called?" I asked.

"Designer. And it's not one. The runway show is for Platinum Magazines Summer Collection" he replied nonchalantly.

I arched my brows and looked at him. "Should I be concerned that you know that or should I be more concerned that you wanna go?" I said, crossing my arms.

He stopped looking and let out a triumphant yell as he held up the two red tickets. "You shouldn't be concerned at all because there's a good reason why we are going," he said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

I laughed to myself and stopped when I saw the serious look on his face. "What do you mean 'we'?" I asked, pointing between him and me.

He got up with a smirk on his face and stood in front of me. "She's gonna be there" he answered, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"So? I'm not the one obsessed with her. You are. Go by yourself" I said, walking toward the steps.

"But no one goes to one of these by themselves. Plus, you're my best friend. How bad could it be? We just show up, watch some hot girls walk across the stage in sexy clothing, eat some food, and leave. Sounds like a good time to me. I mean, when's the last time we went out?" he said, walking after me and smiling when he cornered me on the third step.

"We went out to the bar yesterday!" I exclaimed, dropping my arms at my sides.

"Well, yeah, but think about it! Hot models. Hot celebrity models. Free food. Her. It's an amazing deal" he exclaimed back.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "Alright" I mumbled.

He picked me up off of the step and hugged me tightly. "You won't regret it, Ash. I promise you!" he yelled happily as he ran into his room.

I groaned and slowly trotted down the stairs to get my glasses from the kitchen table. I really didn't want to go to this stupid runway thing, but if it would make Aiden happy, I'd do it. "This is so fucked up," I said to myself.

So here we are, watching women walk across the stage, showing off their beautiful God given or medically enhanced bodies. The room was dark, but the stage was lit like a fucking Christmas tree. Lights from cameras were going off every 2 seconds and shallow "artistic" music was playing around the room.

I hated this. I was more of the "let's get up and actually do something" person instead of the "let's sit down for hours at a time, watching women walk" person. I sighed and leaned back against my chair, desperately trying to drift off to sleep.

"Hey! Hey Ash! This is it! After this girl leaves, she's coming out!"

I groaned. "Oh joy. Can't wait to see your future wifey," I mumbled.

Aiden laughed and nudged me. "Now, you're talking".

I sat up and the entire audience got quiet. What? Did something happen that I wasn't aware of? Did somebody get shot cause if so, I gotta get the fuck out of here!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you…the Beauty!" the announcer said. A single spotlight was directed on to the curtain where all of the models had came out of and the curtain was slowly pulled away to reveal her.

My heart almost stopped when I saw her. She looked magnificent. The cover of the magazine hadn't done her any justice at all. She was wearing a white and dark blue swimsuit, where her stomach and back were completely revealed. Her bottoms weren't even really bottoms at all, it was more like lingerie of some kind and it made her ass look incredible. Her breast weren't falling completely out of her top, so it did leave room for some imagination.

Her sandy blonde hair was cascading down her shoulders and curled at the end. And when she walked down that aisle…it was like she ran the entire fucking place and she did. Oh, trust me she did. Everyone was in a complete trance, even though she was only wearing a swimsuit, not even a one piece.

As she walked back down the aisle, after posing for the cameras, she stopped at the curtain and turned back around to the audience again. More lights went off, snapping pictures at this gorgeous girl in front of me. She looked around and our eyes locked for a mere second before she walked back through the curtain and the lights stopped flashing.

Aiden clapped loudly as everyone got out of their seats and walked around us. "Encore! Encore!" he shouted, as he cupped his hands around his mouth.

I was in shock. I didn't expect for her to be this…this…amazing looking. I couldn't really put a finger on what I was feeling, but all I knew was that I had to get out of this fucking chair. Right fucking now!

I jumped out of my seat and Aiden stood up after me. We walked out toward where they were serving the food and he smiled down at me.

"So, what did you think? Pretty good huh? Total Mrs. Dennison material?" he asked, putting his hands in his slack pockets.

I tried not to laugh at the use of his last name. He glared at me and slightly pushed me. "Fuck you Ash" he chuckled, throwing his left arm over my shoulder.

"No, no. I think she would totally love the last name Dennison. Then she can run around the yard, just like you used to do, throwing pokeballs around while saying, "Dennison, I choose you!" I said sarcastically. I laughed harder and tried to calm down as tears rolled down my cheeks. When we were young, Aiden wanted to be a pokemon. Thank God those days have come and gone, but it's still fun to tease him about it.

"Oh, laugh it up, Davies. Just wait until she's my wife. You're not gonna find it funny then" he mock threatened. I bit my lower lip to stop myself, but I just started laughing again at the thought of him being serious.

"Whatever. Let's go eat," he groaned, walking toward the food table.

"Hold on Aiden. Awww, don't be mad. I was just kidding!" I yelled after him.

We sat down and ate, talking about what we did and didn't like about the show, until the editor of Platinum Magazine walked in and everyone in the room clapped. She bowed and smiled before walking toward the mic stand.

"I hope everyone is enjoying their evening," she said.

"Here, here" Aiden exclaimed, raising his glass. I glared at him and nudged him in the ribs. "Ouch! My bad! I mean, she asked!" I ignored him as she continued talking.

"When we first put together the summer set for Platinum Magazine, the designers and I knew that we wanted something fresh. Something new that would not only express summer as a season but also summer as a beginning. I think we can all agree that summer time is the time when things start becoming more…adventurous, eventful, even a little…hot" she ended seductively and Aiden flapped his dress shirt and smirked at me.

The audience laughed and "ohhed" as she just smiled along with them.

"So we had to find the perfect piece and as all of you know, a piece is not perfect unless the model is perfect as well. Let's bring out our models, shall we?" The audience clapped as the models filed into the room with her in center stage.

She started to introduce the models for the magazine, but I only cared about one. The beautiful blonde standing in the middle, whom seemed like she wanted to be anywhere, but here at the moment. I stared at her in confusion as she fidgeted with her hands.

The smile never left her face, but her eyes were a different story. They no longer looked alive like they did on the stage, but instead they looked…bleak, non-caring, dead. Almost as if she had lost all of her charisma and this was just a shell of the girl who walked across that stage an hour ago.

She looked up and our eyes locked once again. Soft blue eyes meeting my brown ones. I smiled at her and I noticed that her facial expression hadn't changed at all, but her eyes slowly widened and a blush appeared on her face. She tore her gaze away from mine as the editor walked toward her.

"And last but no least in any way, shape, or form…I give you Platinum Magazine's new cover model, Spencer "The Beauty" Carlin!" she exclaimed, clapping as the audience gave her a standing ovation. But I stayed in my seat because she had quickly looked at me and cut her eyes at me, as if saying "You better not get up".

I was surprised by the sudden attention, but I did as I was told and stayed seated. I didn't know what she wanted from me and I didn't think I would ever see her again, but for this fleeting second, for this moment in time where someone like her noticed someone like me, she had complete control and I didn't have a problem with that.


	2. Chapter 2

***This story belongs to MonkeyXMonkey. You can read more from MonkeyXMonkey at FictionPress or FanFiction. I have made some slight changes to names of characters (making this a Spashley fanfic) and some content changes. I do not own SoN (the characters) or The Runway Queen (the story). Props to those who do. Feel free to go read the original. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: I'll Pay You**

Aiden pulled the car up to the curb as I watched the other formally dressed people get into limos or way to highly priced cars. Aiden got out of the car and swung the car keys around on his finger. He leaned on the roof of the car and smirked. "What do ya say we go have some fun?" he asked, arching his brows at me.

I arched mine back and chuckled. "I thought this was your fun" I replied.

"No. This was the start of it, the fun ends at the bar" he shot back.

I smirked. How did I know that he would find some way to go out drinking tonight? "Alright. Let's do it". I opened my side door, but just as I was about to get in, I was pushed aside and someone slammed the door shut.

Aiden looked at me in shock as he was pulled into the car. I quickly got in the backseat and leaned toward the passenger side. "What the hell is wrong with you? Get the fuck out of my car!" I yelled.

"Drive" they mumbled.

"What?" Aiden asked, leaning over slightly to hear them better.

"I said drive!" they screamed.

Aiden quickly put the keys in the ignition and peeled off on to the street. I was shot back into the backseat and grabbed my seatbelt, pulling it over top of me.

"A little warning next time Aiden! And you! Who the hell are you? Look, if you're planning to mug us or take our car please do because you will only get $13.47 from me and this car is breaking down anyway, so be my guest" I said in anger.

"I don't want your car! I just…needed to get the hell out of there" they sighed after getting comfortable in my seat.

"That's cool and all, but there's this thing called a taxi. Usually you tell them where you need to go and they take you there, but don't forget to pay them or they just might drop you off on a curb somewhere in Compton" Aiden said sarcastically.

I chuckled and the stranger crossed their arms. "I didn't want anyone to notice me, plus…you both seem like nice people," they whispered.

"Yeah, but you don't really know us. I mean, we could be rapists and it would be your damn fault for trusting us," I mumbled. Aiden reached back to hit me, but I quickly moved over and out of the way.

The stranger giggled and pulled back their hood to reveal long sandy blonde hair. Aiden's eyes widened and so did mine. We both stared at her for a good minute, until a car horn went off in front of us and Aiden quickly swerved us back into the right lane.

"Eyes on the road!" she yelled in fear. He nodded and mumbled a, "sorry". He pulled over to the side and she looked back and forth between us.

"What?" she shrieked in annoyance. "You're Spencer Carlin" Aiden said with no emotion as we both pointed at her. She sighed and nodded at us like we were slow.

"Why is Spence Carlin in your car?" I asked Aiden, not taking my eyes off of her.

"I don't know. This is weird, isn't it?" he asked.

"Very weird. Very surreal as well" I replied.

"Ok look. I saw you two at the runway show and you were the only ones who weren't fawning over me and trying to act like they gave a damn about what was talked about or where they were. You were being real and I realized that I haven't seen that well…ever. I was kind of surprised that people like you would even be interested in fashion," Spencer explained. Aiden and I looked back and forth at each there.

"Right...fashion" I said slyly, nodding my head up and down and watching as Aiden did the same.

Her expression changed to serious quickly. "You came here to look at the tits and ass didn't you?" she asked directly.

"Yup. I'm not even gonna lie" Aiden replied, pulling the car back off toward the bar. She looked back at me and I looked the other way.

"And you?" she asked.

"He's my best friend and he had two tickets. Can't go to one of those things alone right?" I replied, trying to avoid the question.

Her eyes narrowed and she looked out the window. Aiden made a left turn and I watched as the lights we- "are you gay?" Aiden burst out laughing and almost rear-ended somebody. I swear he is a horrible driver. I looked back at Spencer.

"Didn't we just meet today? You're asking a terrible amount of questions," I said shyly.

"Actually, Ashley, it's only been like two" Aiden shot back. I gave him a glare and he just chuckled as he stopped at a stop signal.

"Why can't you answer the question?" she asked smartly.

Who the hell does she think she is? "I can, I just don't share personal business with people who I met only oh, 3 hours ago!" I replied, leaning back in my seat.

"What's your name?" she asked quickly.

"Ashley" I replied.

"Well, isn't your name personal? You just shared personal business with me. Now, was that so hard?" Aiden laughed again and smiled over at Spencer.

"I like her. She's funny," he said, parking the car as we all got out.

"Won't you be noticed here too?" I asked her sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at me and took out a navy blue hat and green contacts.

"I have my ways" she replied. I walked over to Aiden with my hands in my jacket pocket and he laughed when he saw my facial expression; pissed.

"I thought you liked her?" he smirked, throwing his right arm over my shoulder.

"That was before she opened her mouth," I mumbled.

Spencer breezed past me, saying," I heard that" as she went by. Aiden laughed again and I put my right hand through my hair again.

"This is gonna be a fun night" he exclaimed. I turned around to see where she had went, but heard the sound of tires behind me. We both turned at the same time to see a van full of paparazzi jumping out.

"Oh hell" Aiden groaned.

We sped walked into the bar and I saw Spencer ordering a drink. I sat on the stool next to her as Aiden went to go talk to Paul the bartender.

"Hey, just so you know, I think we were tailed. There's a whole bunch of paparazzi outside and I think it's for you," I informed her.

"Dang" she groaned, putting her glass back on the table. "I didn't think they would follow me," she added.

"Why not? You're a famous cover model and you just finished doing a runway show. Plus you're pretty hot shit right now and you thought you could just hop in a car with two complete strangers and nobody would notice?" I said hysterically.

Spencer smirked at me and turned so that we were facing each other. "You just called me hot" she said, putting her chin in her right hand and leaning on the table.

I blushed slightly and looked away. "No, I said you were pretty hot shit right now. I didn't directly say you were hot" I stated, picking up my drink that Aiden had ordered while Spencer and I were talking.

"But you were thinking it." She arched her brows at me and stared into my eyes.

I shook my head and quickly swallowed my drink. "No".

"I think you were."

"Then you thought wrong".

"I saw you looking at me while I was performing".

"A lot of people were looking at you."

"You looked at me differently".

"How so?"

"You wanted me".

"Pffft! Please. Aiden wants you, trust me".

"Aiden admires me. You want me".

"You don't even know me. We just met. I don't know you and you don't know me".

"What if I said I wanted to know you?"

"I'd say fuck off and stop playing around".

"You have low self-esteem".

"Fuck you!"

"Right back at ya".

I glared at her as she just kept smiling at me. She started laughing and Aiden walked over holding a glass.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your fun, but you do know that there are a whole bunch of pap's outside right?" he said, as though we haven't noticed this already.

"Yeah. I think it's time for us to split. Clock struck twelve and it looks like Cinderella has to return to her glamorous life as a model" I chuckled sarcastically.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Either you're drunk or you thought that lame joke was actually funny," she mumbled, hopping off of her stool.

"Whatever. Let's just go". Aiden watched us as we walked out, but then quickly stopped me.

"Wait a minute. Why do we have to leave? We just got here," he asked, setting down his glass of whatever the hell he was drinking. I looked at Spencer and then reality hit me.

"Yeah! This paparazzi thing has nothing to do with us" I replied smartly. She glared at me, but then her eyes widened and a smirk grazed her facial features. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside. I glanced back at Aiden, whom had a perplexed look on his face as we got to the door.

Spencer swung the doors open and looked back and forth for the paparazzi.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, trying to get my arm back.

When she spotted a fairly round man with a camera hanging around his neck, she swung around and grabbed the back of my neck, crashing her lips into mine.

My eyes widened as I felt her deepen the kiss, grabbing my arms and wrapping them around her waist. I was so confused. What the hell was she doing? I knew she had something planned as lights went off around us. Her hat fell to the ground as her hair fell around her shoulders.

More paparazzi ran over to us and some people from the bar had run out to see what was going on. Spencer let go of me after biting down on my bottom lip with her teeth.

She smiled at me and my mouth hung open. She leaned up toward my ear and whispered; "Now it's your problem".

I looked around us and saw the pap's running back to they're van, getting ready to drive off. I quickly detached myself from Spencer and ran toward them.

"Wait! This isn't what it looks like! She kissed me! I don't even know her! Come back!" I yelled after them, but it was too late, they were gone. I heard her giggle behind me and glared over in her direction. She skipped over to me and planted a chastise kiss on my cheek.

"Now, take me back to your place and ravish me!" she said sarcastically as she started to laugh. My left eye twitched in annoyance and I grabbed her wrist.

"Why did you do that?" I hissed.

"Because I can. Why didn't you just tell me that you were gay?" she shot back.

"One, that doesn't make sense and two, it's none of your business if I do. I don't even know you!" I growled.

"Well now you do. In the next, oh I don't know, 2 to 5 hours, those pictures are going to be everywhere. So I guess it's my business now" she answered so nonchalantly, as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"People are going to think we're together. Does that bother you at all? People will get the wrong idea. Your job or whatever could be at stake" I said, trying to get her to see reason.

"Actually this could actually help me get a little bit more notice in the job area, but that's not why I did it" she corrected. I let go of her wrist and crossed my arms.

"Then why did you?" I asked.

She looked up at me and then down at her feet. "I need your help" she replied in a whisper. I stared at her for a minute and then started laughing.

"So, you get me involved in your fucking life? How crazy does that sound?" I yelled. Her expression changed into anger quickly and I flinched.

"Look, I needed help and you seem like the only person who can help me. So, I acted without thinking and besides if I would not have done that we probably would have never seen each other again." Spencer sighed and ran her hand through her hair. I watched as she had some type of inner battle with herself, before she came to a conclusion and she looked back at me.

"You said I was famous. You were wrong," she said dully.

"What?"

"I'm not famous. I'm an apprising model on the rise to fame. I've never even done anything like this before. I was so damn nervous on that runway. I didn't know what a cover model was supposed to look like. I had all this pressure on me and I was scared. Then…I saw you. And you looked like you didn't give a shit if I was crawling on that stage. You saw something that the others didn't see" she replied.

"A blonde in a sexy swimsuit?" I asked plainly. She rolled her eyes.

"No idiot. You saw a girl who was trying her hardest not to screw this up. I knew it as soon as our eyes met during Mrs. Lewis' speech".

"Who the hell is Mrs. Lewis?" I asked.

She sighed again and I glared at her. "What?" she snapped.

"Stop doing that!" I snapped back.

"I'm sorry, but this is all pretty hard to explain and you're acting like you weren't just at the same show with me an hour ago," she said sarcastically. I ignored her and waited for her to continue.

"Anyway, my agent knew the editor. They were friends back in college and I guess she pulled a few strings and showed her a few of my pictures, because the next thing I knew I'm was headed to Cabo to take some pictures on a beach".

My eyes widened and my head snapped toward Aiden, whom was drinking inside the bar. "The magazine cover Aiden brought home" I said to myself.

"What?" she asked, leaning over slightly, so she could hear me better.

"Nothing. Continue" I replied, waving her off.

"So I started doing more of these cover shots and whenever I was in front of the camera I felt…alive, driven, it was like an adrenaline boost. I loved every second of it. My agent, Chelsea, she told me that the magazine was going to have a runway show somewhere around August. I wasn't really a runway model, but she said that, 'It would be a great way to get my name out there'. So I did it. I was terrified but I did it".

I scoffed. "You didn't look all that terrified on that stage". Her eyes softened and I looked down at her. I suddenly realized the height difference between us at that moment. She had to be at least 3" inches shorter than me.

"Really? We had been practicing a lot. I thought that I wasn't doing all that well," she said, smiling at me like a child who had just been praised by their parent.

I put my hands in my pocket and looked at my feet. "Well, you did pretty good. Aiden obviously liked it cause he couldn't stop talking about you". A light went off inside my head and I grabbed her shoulder; startling her a little.

"Why didn't you just grab Aiden and take him with you? He's the one who's obsessed with you. Not me!" I exclaimed. She frowned and leaned away from me.

"Obsessive people are creepy and plus he already knows all about me, I'm guessing" she said, crossing her arms and arching her brows at me. I looked away shyly and scratched the back of my head.

"Not…really".

"Yeah whatever. And I grabbed you because of that little comment you made. What was it you said? 'This paparazzi thing has nothing to do with us" she said, smirking as she looked over at me. I glared over at her.

"It didn't. You know what, forget this. You're on your own. This still isn't my problem. Fuck those pictures. I'll just tell people I was forced to kiss you and the problem will be solved". I walked toward the door to the bar and op-

"I'll pay you!" I turned around and walked back over to her.

"How much are we talking here?" I asked quickly. She giggled.

"Cheap bastard. Keep in mind that I am an aspiring model. I don't have a lot right now" she replied.

"How much?" I repeated, ignoring the curse word that slipped from her mouth.

"How about…1,500 a month?" she asked. My jaw dropped and I tried not to start dancing.

$1,500 a month! That's like 3 months rent in Aiden and mine's shit apartment. Plus Aiden would be able to quit his job and find something he likes better! We would be set for a while until we got back on our feet. Hell yeah!

"Ok! I'll do it" I exclaimed.

"Keep in mind that we do have to become a couple" she said.

"Fake couple. And why exactly?" I asked.

"In Hollywood, whoever you're screwing becomes everybody's business. People love love and I want my name out there. We just have to keep this up for a while, maybe a few months, and we could both have what we want by the end of the year" she replied. I arched my brow at her.

"Why do you want to become famous so bad?" I asked. She sighed.

"Isn't that a bit personal?" she said, mocking me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever. Forget I asked. I'll do it. I don't care about the other stuff," I said.

"So you won't be bothered by the paparazzi?" she asked, incredulously. I scoffed.

"Hell no. I can handle a few guys with cameras".

"And the trips around the world at some point?"

"Hey, who doesn't like that?"

"Being in public together?"

"We're already in public."

"Interviews?"

"Just talking. No harm, no foul" I replied.

"Photos?"

"Well, one was already taking so I guess not"

"Touching me?"

I stopped in my tracks and Spencer burst out laughing. I glared at her and she started to stop, but she bit her lip to keep them in.

"I'm sorry, but that is a requirement" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"As long as you don't have a problem with it. I mean, it's your body" I replied dully. She smirked at me and swayed her hips toward me.

"My hot body right?" she said huskily. I pushed my hands against her hips to stop her.

"Never said that," I growled.

"Oh, but you did" she whispered. I ignored her and she started laughing again.

"This is fun! I could totally do this for a few months. But…could you handle the other stuff?" she asked, getting quite towards the end.

I raised my head and looked in her direction. "What other stuff?" I asked, arching my brow at her.

"You know, you will have to kiss me, just like we did a few minutes ago, but you'll have to act like you enjoy it…and vice versa" she replied.

I thought about it for a minute and was about to reply, but Aiden walked, well, tumbled out of the bar. "ASHLEY!" he yelled.

We both looked over at him and I laughed. He stumbled over to me and I grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Ashley! You've been…talking to sexy out her for". He put his fingers up and looked at them, counting in his head, before he gave up. "A WHILE!" he yelled. I chuckled and Spencer laughed as well.

"Sexy?" she said in confusion.

"Don't ask. Look, Aiden and me are a packaged deal. You want me, you got to take him as well," I said. She shrugged.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, he's a lot cooler than you" she said, walking past us. I looked at her incredulously and Aiden laughed.

"Yeah right!" I shot back. She turned around and looked at us.

"You never answered my question, by the way". I tried to remember what she said and then it hit me again.

"Oh yeah um…what the hell. Sure" I said, holding up a drunken Aiden. She smiled and took out a very nice looking cell phone. She punched a numbed on the phone and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?...yeah Chels, it's me…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run off like that, but I knew you could handle it…I'm on South Barrow and Harper Road…yes, the bar…I'm just here with a few new friends". She winked over at me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Uh huh…yeah, I have something to tell you by the way…I'm sure you'll be happy to hear it…yes it's good news…ok, see you in a few…bye". She hung up and smiled at me.

"Tomorrow at 10am. Can you meet me back here?" she asked.

"Who goes to a bar at 10am?" I replied. She ignored me and waited for my reply. "Sure".

"Good. We can talk more about this tomorrow. Chels and I will pick you up here" she stated.

"Why can't you just come get me at my apartment?" I asked.

"Isn't that a little too personal? I mean, you knowing where I live and I knowing where you live? We just met today" she replied, mocking me yet again.

"Fuck you" I growled.

A limo pulled up in front of the bar and she smiled at me as she opened the door. "Right back at ya". She got inside and closed the door as the limo rode off.

Aiden smiled up at me and I took the car keys from him.

"What?" I asked, helping him walk over to the car.

"Did I miss something between you and Sexy?" he asked, getting in the passenger seat. I laughed and started the car.

"I'll tell you tomorrow morning, when you're more…sober" I replied. He nodded and relaxed against the seat as I pulled out of the parking space.

"Am I going to be mad about this or happy?" he asked spacey. I smiled over at him.

"You're going to be ecstatic Aiden. I promise". I turned on the radio and made a left turn toward our place.


	3. Chapter 3

***This story belongs to MonkeyXMonkey. You can read more from MonkeyXMonkey at FictionPress or FanFiction. I have made some slight changes to names of characters (making this a Spashley fanfic) and some content changes. I do not own SoN (the characters) or The Runway Queen (the story). Props to those who do. Feel free to go read the original. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Move In With Me**

I walked around my apartment wondering if what happened last night had been real. Did I really go to a runway show with Aiden last night? Did the hottest model there really stowaway in Aiden's car? Had she offered me $1,500 a month to be her fake girlfriend?

This all seemed like a dream or a really cheesy Nicholas Sparks' book. I paced back and forth in front of the kitchen and heard the squeaking of stairs behind me. Aiden slouched into the room, holding his head and groaning.

"Get me some Advil will ya?" he asked, sitting down at the kitchen table. I nodded and went to the cabinet, pulling out a box and popping one out. I laid it on the kitchen table in front of him, grabbed a glass, and then filled it with water.

"Why are you pacing around in here?" he asked, swallowing the pill. I looked at him incredulously.

"Did you forget what happened last night?" I asked.

"Yes, I did actually. I have a huge fucking hangover and I ca-Holy shit! We hung out with Spencer Carlin last night!" he yelled, jumping out of the chair and almost knocking it over.

"Uh, yeah Dennison. We did. You were so trashed. Do you even remember going to the runway show?" I asked, pouring a glass of apple juice for myself.

"Well yeah, I remember that. But I only remember glimpses of what happened when we hung out. Fill me in" he replied.

I leaned against the counter and sighed. "We talked for a while. Paparazzi were following us and she was pretty annoyed by it. I didn't want to leave and neither did you, so she pulled me outside and kissed me in front of all of the pap's," I said, waiting for his reply. He chuckled.

"Yeah right. Come on. Stop fucking around and tell me the truth." I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled down to the Internet. Typing in Spencer's name and clicking on Google images. Our kiss showed up along with various pictures of her. I clicked on our picture and then "see full size image". I gave Aiden my phone and he almost dropped it in shock.

"The hell? Who took these pictures? She actually kissed you! God damn, where the hell was I?" he yelled, looking between the picture and me.

"Paparazzi remember? And you were inside drinking yourself into a stupor" I said, drinking more of my apple juice.

"Damn. Why'd she kiss you?" he asked, giving me back my cell phone.

"Evidently, she's not as famous as I thought she was".

"Yeah, she's a new model. That cover that I showed you a few months ago was actually her first shoot. Last night was her very first runway show too. She got discovered around March" Aiden said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I sighed. "Then everything she told me last night was true" I mumbled.

"She said she needed my help. Said something about, 'wanting to get her name out there' and that, 'people love love'. So, she offered me $1,500 a month to be her fake girlfriend for a while."

Aiden got quiet and before I knew what was happening, he had me in a full on bear hug.

"I knew being your best friend would have it perks! Ash, do you know what this means?" he exclaimed. I smiled at him.

"You can quit your job," I said, smirking.

"I can quit my job!" he yelled. Aiden let me go and ran over to the phone. "I'm calling those pricks right now!" he said from the other room. I remembered something from last night and ran after him.

"Wait! I said yes, but everything isn't set in stone yet. I'm meeting her today to discuss it some more with her" I said, grabbing the phone from him.

"What time are you supposed to meet her?" he asked hysterically.

"10 am" I replied.

"What time is it now?" he asked.

"9:48" I replied. We both stared at each other wide eyed before he pulled me upstairs.

"You're not even dressed! Get some proper clothes on and get your ass down to wherever you guys are supposed to meet!" he yelled, pushing me in my room.

"Where are we supposed to meet again?" I asked myself, pulling off my black tee shirt and putting on a green Aeropostale shirt. "The bar! Right!" I said.

I quickly took off my pajama pants and put on some blue jeans before putting on my green High School class ring. I pulled on my white Nikes and grabbed my white wool hat from the closet. I ran over to the bathroom and freshened up before knocking on Aiden's door. He opened it and looked at me.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"What is with you and the colors green and white?" he asked harshly. I frowned.

"Fuck you. I like green and white. Where are your keys?" I asked. He leaned over to his right and handed them to me. "Thank you" I yelled as I ran down the steps.

"Tell her I said hey," he yelled after me.

"I sure as hell will not," I said laughing as I closed the door.

I ran to Aiden's red Ford Fusion and hopped in the driver's seat, putting the keys in the ignition and pulling off on the road. I looked at the time. 10:07. Fuck me. I turned right onto the main road and made my way toward the bar.

I parked Aiden's car in the parking lot and hopped out after making sure the doors were locked. I'm not leaving a car this nice in a bar parking lot unlocked. Oh no, no, no. I saw a limo drive into the lot, and then stop right in front of me. The rear window rolled down to reveal Spencer with designer sunglasses on.

"You're late" she said, smiling at me.

"How would you know? You just got here, I'm guessing," I said, walking toward her.

"It's 10:18. I'm sure I said 10 am last night" she shot back. I just shrugged and looked at her.

"So, you going to let me in or are we going to have this conversation in a parking lot, cause I'm game for that too" I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and unlocked the door. I climbed in and closed it shut, but before I could say anything two big guys and a woman stared me down.

"Um…hey" I said nervously, arching my brows as I looked at the three of them.

"Hello. I'm Chelsea, Spencer's agent, but you can call me Chels if you wish," said the woman between the two guys.

She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a tan blouse and a black mini skirt along with 3 inch black heels. She had two earrings in her right ear and one in the left. She looked to be in her late 20's.

"Hi. I'm guessing you know all about the conversation Spencer and I had last night?" I asked, looking at Spencer who was watching the cars go by outside her window.

"Yes I do. You're full name?"

"What?"

"You're full name. What is it?"

"Oh. Ashley Davies". I heard Spencer giggle and I glared at her. Chelsea or Chels wrote something down in the notebook she was holding.

"How old are you?"

"21" Spencer looked over at me with her mouth open in surprise.

"You're younger than me?" she asked incredulously.

"What? How old are you?" I asked with a frown.

"22" she replied, sticking her tongue out at me. I looked away and she laughed. "Don't worry Ashley. I've always had a thing for younger women". I looked over at her quickly and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"So you're gay? The whole night you were bothering me about my sexual orientation and you so happen to be gay" I said, shaking my head. She smirked.

"Is that a problem?" she asked, smiling at me again. I shook my head.

"Nope. Not a problem at all. Besides that will probably work in my favor," I mumbled.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at her and looked back at Chelsea.

"What a coincidence, that was my next question" she said, writing in the notebook again.

"Do you have a job?"

"No"

"Are you homeless?"

"No. I live in an apartment with my friend, Aiden"

"Do you do drugs?"

"No"

"Do you drink?"

"Yes," said Spencer, answering for me. I looked over at her.

"I could have sworn she was asking me questions," I said sarcastically. She looked back out the window and I crossed my arms.

"Do you have children?"

"No"

"Have you ever been married?"

"No"

"Are you currently in a relationship?"

"No"

"Are you and your family close?"

"No"

"Does your family live in California?"

"Yes"

"Does anyone in your family smoke?"

"Yes"

"Do you smoke?"

"On occasion" Spencer looked over at me again and I met her gaze. "What?" I asked with a sigh.

"Quit" she replied bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I asked in annoyance.

"Quit" she repeated. "Just…don't do it anymore" she added shyly. Chelsea nodded and the two big guys next to her nodded as well.

"Sure" I said, slightly intimidated. "Anymore questions?" I asked, looking over at Chelsea.

"Just two, do you know anything about Spencer's background and do you commit fully to the deal between you and her?" she asked. I glanced at Spencer from my peripheral vision and saw that she was looking out of the window again.

"No and yes" I replied. Chelsea closed her notebook and smiled at me.

"Good. Then I believe we are done here". The limo stopped and the two big guys got out of the car, holding the door open for us.

Chelsea stepped out first followed by Spencer. I couldn't help, but stare at her ass as she went by and then scolded myself for staring too long. I stepped out and looked to see that we were next to the beach. A huge beach house was sat in front of me.

Chelsea and the others walked up to it. I followed behind them like a lost puppy, taking in everything that was around me.

"You live here?" I asked curiously.

"Kind of. This is Chels' house" Spencer replied.

I walked inside and looked around. She had a winding staircase that lead to the upstairs and to the right of me must have been a living room because there were chairs and couches sitting inside. I walked around deeper into the house, until I felt eyes on me. I whipped around and saw Spencer trying to hide the smirk on her face.

"We have things to discuss. Come on" she said quickly. I walked behind her and my eyes slowly drifted down her body again. Her long tan legs were shapely and she was wearing shorts that stopped at the cut of her ass. Her waist was curvy and she had on a gray tank top covered by a light, gray sweater. Around her neck were various silver necklaces and silver bracelets hung from her wrist. Her sandy blonde hair was hanging down her shoulders like it was yesterday night and her blue eyes were piercing into mi-.

Spencer smirked at me and put her arms around my neck.

"Did you just check me out from behind?" she asked smugly. I scoffed.

"What? No…I mean…what?...Come on, we have to go find…Chelsea! Yeah that's right, Chels! Come on" I replied nervously. I gently pulled her arms from around my neck and walked outside to where Chelsea sat beside the pool.

Spencer was right behind me and I felt her eyes analyzing me. I sighed and a small smile grazed my lips. I sat down in one of the sides at the table on Chelsea's patio.

Oh yeah, she has a pool too if I forgot to add that in. The two big guys were right beside her and they kept giving me "the eye". Chelsea must have saw me looking at them because she laughed and quickly looked between the three of us.

"Miss Davies…oh would you rather be called, Ashley?" she asked. Spencer burst out laughing and I glared at her.

"Yeah. Thank you" I replied.

"Ashley, these two strapping men behind me are your bodyguards. The one to the left of me is Clay and the one to the right of me is Sean".

Clay and Sean were both wearing the same thing. Black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and black shades. I knew there asses were hot, in a 'damn, why do I have to wear all black in the sun' kind of way.

"Nice to meet you both" I said. They nodded at me and sat down.

Chelsea cleared her throat. "So, here's the deal. Spencer is very new to the fashion business and her first runway show ever was only yesterday, plus with the fact that her first photo shoot was in March, she isn't very famous or well known yet. For reasons that you do not need to know yet, Spencer needs to become famous very quickly. I got her the cover model job at Platinum magazine, but that will not get her very far…that's where you come in" she said.

I pointed to myself and she nodded.

"Everyone knows that in Hollywood or any entertainment business, sex sells". I coughed and Spencer looked over at me and smirked.

"Spencer needs some notice and the only way to get her more attention at the moment is when she is most noticed". It was all adding up to me now and I nodded.

"So, her runway show last night was what started it. Right now, at this moment, she's pretty hot in the fashion world. Adding on to the fact that she's with somebody, people are just going to eat this up and milk out as much of this as they can," I said. Chelsea smiled at me.

"That's the idea. So we need to broadcast this. You and Spencer have to be together a lot. Almost to the point where you two are inseparable. Those photos last night were perfect by the way. People are already talking about it".

Clay grabbed a bag that was seated in a chair next to him and took out a laptop. He flipped it open and laid it in front of me.

I looked at the screen to see our kiss from last night on display. As well as a title called, "Runway Model Ditches After Party to Sneak Off With Mysterious Female". I arched my brows and scrolled down the page to see what was written.

"Last night wasn't just the night were model Spencer Carlin made her introduction as Platinum Magazine's new cover model, but it was also a night Spencer snuck off with a mysterious female.

Sources say Spencer snuck into the car with said female and went to a local bar. Spencer and the female, along with another male, went inside for a few drinks. Spencer came back outside with the female and kissed her in the parking lot. I don't know about you all, but I'm curious as to who has stolen the heart of Spencer, nicknamed "the Beauty", Carlin. Hopefully we will see more of this adorable couple in the next few days to come!'

I leaned back against my chair and took my hat off, running my hand through my hair. Spencer looked at me with panic on her face.

"I thought you said you could handle this?" she said quickly. I saw the fear etched across her face and I sat up.

"I can. I'm just thinking about how fast all this came out. I mean, this happened last night and people are already writing articles about it!" I replied in slight surprise. Chelsea chuckled.

"Welcome to Hollywood. Whatever you do now will probably be someone else's business. Will you be ok with that?" she asked. I nodded.

"As long as I get my $1,500 a month I will be," I replied. Reminding them of my money. Chelsea smiled.

"You will be paid. We haven't forgotten your side of the bargain". I nodded and looked over at Spencer.

"Can I ask you a question?" She looked over at me and nodded.

"You're…'The Beauty' or whatever right? I'm sure thousands of people would be your fake girlfriend for free. So why choose me? The 'mysterious' girl that you just met last night at a runway show, your very first runway show at that?" I asked, putting my hat back on my head. She thought about it for a minute and then sighed.

"Because…you were there," she replied. "I thought of this plan as soon as you made that comment at the bar" she added.

"You mean when I said, 'This has nothing to do with us?' I asked. She nodded.

"Everything just hit me at that one moment and like I said, I wasn't thinking, I just acted. You were there and you seemed like the perfect candidate so technically…I didn't choose you. You said the wrong thing, at the wrong time" she replied smugly.

My left eye twitched in annoyance again and I picked her up out of her seat.

"Wait! Ashley! What are you doing?" she shrieked trying to get out of my arms.

"Doing the right thing, at the right time!" I replied smugly. Chelsea, Clay, and Sean just watched as I walked over to the pool. I turned back at them.

"I won't get in trouble if I throw her in here right?" I asked, making sure there were no outstanding punishments for this. Chelsea shook her head.

"No. Sean and Clay are here to protect both of you. They will not harm or lay a finger on you at all" she replied smiling.

"Great". I tossed her into the pool with her screaming her head off and I heard Clay and Sean chuckling. Hey, I guess they really did have souls. Spencer resurfaced and glared at me.

"I'm going to kill you," she growled. I just burst out laughing and tried to run when she grabbed my shirt, but I was too late. I fell backwards into the pool and heard laughing when I resurfaced.

I frowned at Spencer and she frowned back.

"Well, you started it" she said, sticking out her tongue. I swam at her and she yelped and swam away as I pulled her under with me. We resurfaced and she splashed water in my face.

"These clothes cost more than you!" she growled.

"Oh, whatever. You can always get some more," I said, swimming around her. She lunged at me and I quickly swam away.

"This could work" I heard Chelsea say. We both stopped swimming and looked at her.

"I guarantee it."

XXXXXXXX

Spencer and I both had dried off and were now sitting in Chelsea's living room. She smiled at us as she sipped on her coffee.

"Spencer, I'm kicking you out," she said dully. Spencer's mouth hung open and I looked between them both. I guess Spencer had been living here.

"What? Why?" she exclaimed in anger. Chelsea glanced over at me.

"You're going to go stay with your 'girlfriend'. I've already had someone come by and pack your stuff". Spencer launched off the couch and ran downstairs to what I guess was her room. This was a big ass house aft- WHAT?

"Whoa! Hold on! She's staying with me? Why?" I asked staring at her.

"Because this needs to be broadcasted as much as possible. Having you two look like a couple in public is one thing, but you also have to live like a couple in private. If after one of our "outings" you two go to separate places, people will start thinking that something is going on" she replied, putting down her mug.

"Or they will think that I just don't want my girlfriend living at my place with me" I said, hoping she wouldn't make us live together. She smiled.

"This needs to be broadcasted Ashley. I'm sure you understand". I sighed and watched as Spencer came back up the steps.

"Everything! Everything is boxed up!" she exclaimed.

"Hopefully not cause I don't think everything you have would be able to fit in my place…Oh shit! Aiden!" I yelled, startling Chelsea and Spencer.

"I almost forgot. My roommate remember? Aiden? It's his place. I just stay with him. I don't really have any money and I can't just bring someone new into the mix" I said, my arms failing around as I explained it to her. Spencer nodded.

"Yeah, there probably won't be enough room for me" she agreed.

"What kind of bed do you have Ashley?"

"Queen".

"Spencer, you're living with Ashley." Chelsea's tone stated that the conversation was over and Spencer and I both frowned.

This was gonna be a lot harder than I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

***This story belongs to MonkeyXMonkey. You can read more from MonkeyXMonkey at FictionPress or FanFiction. I have made some slight changes to names of characters (making this a Spashley fanfic) and some content changes. I do not own SoN (the characters) or The Runway Queen (the story). Props to those who do. Feel free to go read the original. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Obsessive People Are Crazy**

I woke up the next day and looked at the clock. 8:05 am. Great. I don't really feel like getting up, but Chelsea said that she would drop Spencer off here around 9.

Yesterday, after leaving Chelsea's house, they dropped me back off at the bar and I drove home. Aiden and I needed to have a conversation. If I was going to do this, he had to be informed. After all, this was his place.

XXXXX

Aiden walked in the house and collapsed on the couch with a tired groan. I walked over to him and turned off the TV show that I had been watching.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Tiring. A waste of my time. Stress inducing. Pick one" he replied, taking off his shoes. I scratched the back of my head and looked over at him. I had no clue how to go about telling him that the girl he had been obsessed with for months was now going to live under the same roof as us.

"So, how did your talk with 'The Beauty' go?" he asked, smiling smugly at me. I smiled back out of habit and then remembered what I had to tell him.

"Well, I met her agent, this woman maybe around her late 20's named Chelsea, and we talked about what I would have to do and why I was doing it. I agreed to it all as long as I got my money. Then I pushed Spencer into her pool". He started laughing and looked at me.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Long story. Anyway um…Chelsea thought it would be a good idea for her to…live here" I replied nervously. We were silent for a while until Aiden picked up the phone in our living room. He dialed a few numbers and I just sat there and watched him.

"Hello?...yes this is Aiden Dennison…yeah, I work in the constructional building…yes, I would like to resign…meaning I quit…I quit. I quit. I motherfucking quit! Whoooo! Just to let you know, working for you has been the worst experience of my life. A total waste of 4 years that I will never get back. Tell Mr. Oleander to clear out my locker, you prick! Ha ha!" Aiden hung up and I started laughing with him.

"What? You thought I would be mad? Hell no! Having her live with us may give me more money than you," he said. I arched my brows at him.

"How so?" I asked.

"E-bay is an amazing tool my good friend. Imagine how much people will pay for just something she's touched! Let alone a clothing item. Or even an autograph! I'll be rolling in money. Just rolling in it," he replied dreamily.

"You do know she's not that famous right?" I said dully.

"Yeah, but as long as your hot, people will pay anything for your shit. I promise you. So when does she get here?" he asked.

"Tomorrow at 9" I replied, putting on my reading glasses and heading upstairs.

"Is she staying in your room?" I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

I turned around and leaned against the stairs. "Yes, as a matter of fact, she is" I replied. Aiden chuckled and walked toward me.

"Don't be too loud ok? I still need sleep at night". I blushed and hit him on his arm.

"Fuck you! I'm not sleeping with her like that," I growled in embarrassment.

"Really? Well you should be". He laughed as I swung at him again and chased after him upstairs.

XXXXX

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. So many thought were rushing through my head like "_What am I getting myself into?" "Are they really going to pay me?" "How __close__ do we have to be in public?"_ and the most important thought of them all, "_Am I really gonna have to have sex with her?"_ I sighed and grabbed for the soap, rubbing the bar and wash clothe against my legs. I ran my head under the shower spray and let the water tame my unruly hair that I knew was going to be poofy because of the humidity. Brown hair and humidity/water don't really mix.

"You know, you don't look half bad naked". I spun my head around to see Spencer sitting on the toilet looking at me. Her legs were crossed and her chin was resting in her palm and her arm was resting on her knee. My mouth hung open and I pulled the shower curtain all the way closed.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" I yelled, turning off the water and reaching for my towel. She giggled and handed it to me.

"Aiden let me in and thought it would be funny to 'surprise' you so…surprise!" she yelled with enthusiasm. I glared at her from the shower curtain and wrapped the towel around my body.

"Ok great. I'm surprised. Now get out!" I yelled. She arched her brows and stood up with a smirk on her face.

"Why? Do you have something in there that you don't want me to see?" she asked, her voice reaching that husky tone that she had used on me before.

"Yeah, my body. Now leave so I can get out," I said in embarrassment.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of the way you look. I was right, you do have low self-esteem," she said, swaying towards me. I watched her hips as she walked and I licked my lips. I bite down hard on my bottom lip to stop myself.

"You're a model. Of course you wouldn't be ashamed of your body. And I do not have low self-esteem" I growled. She tsked and grabbed onto the shower curtain.

"I'd like to see for myself" she whispered in my ear. I groaned and before she could open the curtain, I jumped out the other side of the shower and ran out the door. I heard Spencer laughing at me, but I ducked into my room and slammed the door. I'll deal with her and Aiden later.

I dried myself off and quickly pulled on some underwear and a bra. After putting on my black sweat pants and a light blue short-sleeved shirt, I grabbed my reading glasses and combed my hair back into its natural curly nature. Aiden once made a comment saying my hair looked like Bella's from Twilight. I couldn't lie or comment back, that's basically what it looked like, with more style.

I closed my door and heard laughter from downstairs.

Aiden and Spencer were chatting about something and Chelsea was with them. I sat down on the couch and they still hadn't even noticed I was there.

"So, I was about to open the shower curtain, but she jumped out the other side and took off like her butt was on fire!" They all started laughing and I got off the couch and walked over to them.

"Ha ha. Very funny. By the way, forget you Aiden! You set me up!" I said with a slight blush on my face.

"Awww, I just did it because you haven't gotten any in such a long time" he shot back. I looked up at him and frowned.

"You're a dead man," I growled, getting ready to lunge at him, but Spencer grabbed me.

"Now, now, you two have to get along with each other. Besides I told you Aiden was cooler than you," she said, leaning up and kissing me on the cheek. I glared at her.

"And you! No more coming in the shower with me!" I yelled, going to the fridge and pulling out some bacon to cook.

"Now when you say that, do you mean no more cumming in the shower with you or no more going in the shower with you?" she asked innocently.

Aiden burst out laughing and leaned against the counter to steady himself. I ran over to Spencer and tackled her on the couch.

"Wait! No! I'm sorry that was unnecessary," she shrieked as I hit her with our couch pillows.

"Yeah, it was!" I hit her again and she pushed me back against the couch and straddled me. She leaned down and took off my glasses.

"This isn't so bad, right?" she asked as she slowly grinded against me. I groaned and grabbed her waist. She leaned down and bit my ear.

"You can handle this for a few months, right?" she asked. I knew what she was getting at and I quickly pushed her off of me.

"Chelsea!" I yelled. She smiled over at me as I glared at her.

"Yes?" she said innocently.

"What does Spence mean by 'a few months?" I asked, crossing my arms. Wait, did I just nickname "The Beauty"? I quickly shook the thought out of my head.

"Well, I want this to go on for quite a while" she replied.

"How long is quite a while?" I asked, arching my brows.

She thought about it for a second. "Hmmmm…maybe…6 to 8 months" she replied. My jaw dropped.

"Why 6 to 8 months?" I asked.

"Trying to get famous in the fashion world isn't as easy as it is in the entertainment world. You can't just make a music video or post your songs on MySpace. You have to really do something worth while to get your name out there, especially as a model" she replied bluntly.

"Hmm. And Tyra Banks makes it look so easy" Aiden said, putting the bacon I pulled out in the pan. I looked back at Spencer who handed me my glasses. I sighed, but then I remembered the money aspect.

"That's $9,000 or $12,000!" I yelled. I heard Aiden almost choking on his coffee before he looked at me and nodded, a sign that he was fine. Chelsea nodded as well.

"Yes, it is. By the way, I will inform you both when Spence has something planned or when she has to go away" she said, getting up from her seat.

"Go away? What do you mean 'go away?" I asked quickly.

Chelsea smirked at me and grabbed her purse, swinging it on her right shoulder.

"Relax. I meant for a photo shoot or runway event. She may have to go to different states or countries and I will tell you when. She'll come back here when she's finished with them though" she replied. I nodded and she made her way toward the door.

"Around 2 someone is going to come by and drop off Spencer's stuff. Well that's about it. Spence, come give me a hug". Spencer crawled off the couch and went to hug her.

"Now, be good for Aiden and don't give Ashley a hard time" she said, like a mother would tell their child.

"Well, I can't promise that" she said slyly, winking at me when I looked over at her. Chelsea chuckled and walked over to Aiden, giving him a hug before she hugged me.

"Please try your best to look after her. She may seem carefree, but on the inside, she's hurt" she whispered before she let me go. I looked at her in confusion, but before I could respond she was out the door.

Spencer walked over to me and smiled. "So…now what?" she asked.

"Now, we eat breakfast" Aiden replied from the kitchen. I got off the couch with Spencer right behind me. Aiden set down the plates and looked at Spencer.

"Remember, any napkins or silverware that you touch, does not go in the trash can or dishwasher. You give all of that to me" he said sternly. Spencer arched her brows at him in confusion.

"Why?" she asked. Aiden just smirked.

"No reason". Spencer was right. Obsessive people are creepy.


	5. Chapter 5

***This story belongs to MonkeyXMonkey. You can read more from MonkeyXMonkey at FictionPress or FanFiction. I have made some slight changes to names of characters (making this a Spashley fanfic) and some content changes. I do not own SoN (the characters) or The Runway Queen (the story). Props to those who do. Feel free to go read the original. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Let's Go For A Walk**

Spencer looked at me from the couch and I glanced at her from over the top of my book.

"What?" I asked, putting my book down.

"I'm bored" she replied, crawling toward me. I watched her movements and took off my glasses, but she grabbed my hand.

"No, keep them on. They look good on you," she whispered. I put my book down and watched as she straddled me.

"Spence" I groaned, trying to push her off of me.

"Shhhh. No no no. Just enjoy it," she whispered in my ear. I heard her purr slightly before I picked her up and dropped her on the couch. She looked at me in shock and I smiled.

"Yeah, you won't be seducing me anytime soon. No matter how hot you are," I said, walking towards the stairs.

"So once again, you admit that you think I'm hot". I turned around and sighed.

"Half of America thinks you're hot. Why is it so important what I think?" I asked, putting my hands in my pant's pockets. She got up and skipped over to me.

"Because you're my girlfriend silly," she replied, giggling as I frowned at the nickname.

"First, you call me idiot. Now, you call me silly" I said, counting them on my finger.

"That's because you were acting like an idiot that night" she replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh fuck you".

"Go right ahead". I frowned at her again and then walked upstairs.

"Where are you going?" she yelled after me.

"For a walk" I yelled back dully.

"Then I'll come with you!" she said from downstairs.

"Please…don't," I mumbled to myself. I went to my dresser and grabbed two white socks, stuffing them on my feet. Then I grabbed my black Adidas that sat in the corner of my room. I put them on and tied the laces.

As I walked back downstairs, I saw Spencer looking out the window. I had noticed her doing that a lot lately. When we were in the limo that's all she did. Well, when you're in a car with four other people what else is there to do? She must have heard the step squeak beneath me because she turned around and smiled at me.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and opened the door.

"Aid! I'll be back in an hour! I'm taking Spence with me!" I yelled up the stairs, just now realizing my second shortening of her name.

"Have fun!" he yelled back. I smiled and shook my head as I closed the door behind us.

Spencer was standing on the pavement and when I walked toward her she took my hand.

"You're just loving this, aren't you?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Why, whatever could you mean?" she replied, putting her left hand up to her chest in mock hurt. I rolled my eyes at her and she swung our hands back and forth as we walked.

"Ashley?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you lived in California?"

"I was born here. My family lives in Avalon"

"Do you see your family a lot?"

"Not really. I see them on some holidays. They're not always around."

"Is your mom nice?"

"Hell yeah she's nice, to the neighbors, to her man of the week, and to strangers. She does anything to look good for everyone else. We haven't gotten along since I came out." I replied.

Spencer looked down at her feet and I looked over at her.

"What about you? How long have you lived in Cali?" I asked.

"Since high school, about five or six years. I was born in Ohio." she replied sadly.

"And your mom?" She was silent for a while and when she didn't speak more about the subject, I changed it.

"So how'd you become a model?"

"Chelsea. I worked as her assistant for a while and I loved watching the women she worked with. They were all beautiful in someway and I wanted to be just like them. I wanted people to look at me like that and treat me the way they were treated. Little did I know how much work they put into their job. Did you know that I have to exercise everyday…and eat healthy or I'll be bitc- yelled at for hours about it? It's very irritating." I laughed at her reply and she laughed with me.

"Tell me more about your family," She asked.

"Well, My father left when I was little. My mom is off to who knows where every only coming back every few months. After dad left, she left me completely on my own. I don't know what I would do without Aiden in my life. He has been my rock." I replied.

"I sorry, but you seem stronger because of it." She replied.

"Yeah, you're telling me. I have a half-sister that I was introduced to when my father left. It was the last thing he left me. Too bad mom didn't like her, so I never really got to know her. She came for a little while, but mom sent her away. I haven't seen her since." I can't really believe I am telling her all of this.

"What about Aiden?"

"Yeah. Aiden and I are practically siblings. We did and still do everything together."

"What did you major in college?" Another question.

"Music composition."

"Music? Like you write your own music and stuff?"

"Yeah. Like that, but I didn't really like others singing my songs." I stated.

"Well, why didn't you go on to perform yourself?"

"Life. I didn't want to be seen just as Raife Davies daughter, but when I tried it out on my own the labels only wanted my songs. Not me. They wanted me to hide my sexuality so I refused. I was never contacted again. I graduated but just barely. After that…I don't know what happened. I guess mom realized that life is too short or some shit like that because the next thing I know I was kicked out and needed a place to stay."

"What did you do?"

"Aiden told me he had just brought an apartment with an extra room and I told him that I'd be pleased to fill in that space. I moved in with Aiden, couldn't find a job that fit my description, and laid around the house for a few months, and then…Aiden bought home a magazine" I smiled at that memory not to long ago.

Spencer looked over at me and smiled.

"What type of magazine?" she asked. I looked away from her in embarrassment.

"A Platinum magazine. Some blonde girl in a swimsuit was on the cover and she looked pretty hot. But I brushed her off though" I replied. She gasped.

"Why?" she asked, stopping to look at me. I smirked at her.

"I don't do blondes" I replied. She slapped my arm and took her hand back. I laughed as she walked off toward the park.

"Awww, come on. I was only kidding. Spencer!" I ran after her and she took off toward the trees.

I followed her and looked around the trees for her. "Spencer, you do know how immature this is right?" I yelled, looking around the area once more. She jumped on my back and I tried to steady myself.

"Aren't I older than you Ashley?" she said smugly. I growled and pulled her off my back and onto the ground. She laughed as I put my hands on both sides of her head. She smiled up at me and used her right hand to stroke my cheek.

"Does your mother know you're gay?" I asked softly. She nodded slowly.

"Yes," she replied. She stared into my eyes again and I shivered as blue met brown once more.

She wrapped her hand behind my head and pulled my lips down to meet hers. I deepened the kiss and she bought her other hand up to play with the back of my hair.

I saw lights flashing around us and opened my right eye to see us surrounded by paparazzi. I groaned and rolled off of her. Spencer blushed and jumped off of the ground, grabbing my hand and running back to the park.

"These pictures-"

"Are gonna be everywhere in the next 2 to 5 hours. I know the drill". I said cutting her off. She smiled back at me as we walked back home.

XXXXX

I opened the door for us and looked around for Aiden. The TV was on and there was a box of pizza on the table.

"Is it too much to ask for a home cooked meal?" I asked playfully.

"Why? Do you want one?" he yelled from somewhere in the house. Spencer laughed from behind me and I glared at her. She just smiled and plopped down on the couch in front of the TV.

"Was Spencer's stuff delivered?" I asked, walking in the back where his voice came from.

"Yeah, they were here a few minutes ago. I just told them to put all her stuff in your room" he answered. I walked in the computer room to see him sealing something up and putting it in a box.

"Spencer! Your stuff is in my room!" I yelled to her. I heard her run up the steps and I looked back at Aiden.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking over his shoulder at the screen.

"Desperate&Horny just brought Spencer's napkin for $500. $500 for someone's used napkin! This is crazy!" he replied, laughing.

"Ewww. Aid, that's disgusting! You can't sell her shit over the Internet to some pervert! You better not put our address on that too" I grimaced. Appalled wasn't even a word I could use to define what he was doing.

"I'm not. But look. Someone just gave me $340 for her fork and $230 for her knife" he exclaimed, pointing at the screen. I shook my head and walked away from him.

"My mattress better not be sold next" I mumbled.

I walked upstairs to see Spencer sitting on my bed. Her stuff was already put away. I guess the people Chelsea hired must have done it for her. My room didn't even look the same with some of her stuff in there.

"This is crazy," I said, collapsing on the bed. She looked over at me.

"Who's sleeping where?" she asked quickly.

"Um…I guess you can take the floor and-"

"Hell no. I am not sleeping on the floor" she interrupted, crossing her arms and arching her brows at me.

"Well, then I'll sleep on the fl-"

"No. That's not happening either" she interrupted yet again. I glared at her.

"Why?" She smiled slyly and crawled on top of me again.

"Because I want to sleep with you," she whispered in my ear. I groaned.

"Why are you constantly trying to seduce me?" I asked.

"Because it's fun and you're being paid to be my slave," she replied. I looked up at her and arched my brows as well.

"I am not your slave!" I growled.

"You pretty much are. You pretend to be all mine and I pay you. I'd call that a slave" she said plainly.

"I thought you were a model. What happened to the girl who was on stage that night?" I shot back. She smirked at me.

"Same girl, different environment. You can take the girl out the streets, but you can't take the streets out the girl". I burst out laughing and she looked down at me.

"Since when do you know something about the streets?" I asked, wiping my eyes of tears.

"Hey! I can be gangster when I want to be!" She replied, slapping my arm playfully. I laughed again and she started to laugh with me.

"Never…again" I said, looking up at her. It was then that I remembered that she was still on top of me.

"Get off of me" I said in embarrassment.

"Why? You're actually quite comfy". She leaned down toward my right ear.

"I think I'd rather sleep on you," she whispered in my ear.

"You keep playing and you'll be sleeping downstairs," I whispered back.

She jumped off of me and I laughed again.

"You really wanna sleep with me, don't you?" I covered my mouth when I realized what I had just said and she smirked at me.

"Well, actually-"

"No!"

"I was just going to tell you that I-"

"No!"

"But I wanna tell you what I would do to y-"

"No! Stop talking!" I interrupted for the final time. She finally closed her mouth, but I could still see the playful glint in her eyes. I got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat".

"You could always eat me instead". I growled and took off downstairs, hearing Spencer laughing from behind me. When will the madness stop?


	6. Chapter 6

***This story belongs to MonkeyXMonkey. You can read more from MonkeyXMonkey at FictionPress or FanFiction. I have made some slight changes to names of characters (making this a Spashley fanfic) and some content changes. I do not own SoN (the characters) or The Runway Queen (the story). Props to those who do. Feel free to go read the original. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Green & White**

Aiden and I looked at each as he stared me down. I narrowed my eyes at him and he narrowed his back. I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see Spencer watching us, her head turning between Aiden and I. I quickly turned back to look at him and his eyes were still locked on to mine.

My eyes were starting to burn, but I didn't care. There is no way I was going to lose to him. No way! Aiden smirked at me as tears rolled down his cheeks. Spencer gasped and looked back at me. I bit my lower lip and he started banging his fist against the table. He must have hit his pinky a little too hard because it hit the edge of the table and he yelled out in pain.

"Shit!" He closed his eyes and I started laughing.

"Ha! I won! Yeah bitch! That's what you get for hitting your hand on the table like that. You alright by the way?" I yelled in joy after wiping the tears off my face. He glared at me and Spencer laughed.

"I think that's enough fun for one night" she said, stretching her back. I tried to avoid looking at her smooth skin as her shirt revealed some of it to me, but it was a little harder than I thought. She leaned back up and I quickly looked away before I was caught.

"You'd be surprised Sexy. We used to do this a lot before you came around. It's gonna be different now that there's a girl in the house" he sighed, shaking his head back and forth. I lunged at him and he jumped back out of my reach.

"Relax Ash. I was only kidding. Besides, you and I both know that you have your moments when you're not very girly. Do I have to remind you of the 10th grade dance?" he asked, smugly. I glared at him and Spencer's eyes widened.

"What happened during the 10th grade dance?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Nothing! Let's go to bed. What time is it by the way?" I asked, glancing over at Aiden. He looked down at the watch on his right wrist.

"10:09" he replied.

"Geez, what the hell have we been doing all day? Time went by pretty fast," I said, scratching the back of my head. Spencer smirked and walked over to me.

"Well, you know what they say, 'time flies when you're having fun' right?" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs. I heard Aiden yell "good night" behind us and I yelled it back to him as she closed the door.

"That was pretty corny, Spence. I'm not gonna lie." I said plainly as I took off my reading glasses, putting them on the nightstand. I guess fighting it isn't going to work; Spence just keeps on slipping. Oh well, she doesn't seem to mind.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well it's true". I chuckled and grabbed a few pajamas from my drawer and walked toward the door. When I was about to open it, Spencer reached out and stopped me.

"Whoa! Where are you going?" she asked, glaring daggers at me. I was slightly taken aback by her quick attitude change and I looked down at her.

"Um…to go change in the bathroom," I replied.

"Why? Why can't you just stay here and change with me?" she asked, crossing her arms. I leaned my side against the wall and sighed.

"Didn't we discuss this earlier? We still don't really know each other and I'm still not totally comfortable with even sleeping in the same bed as you, yet alone sharing the same room. I'm really going out of my comfort zone here, so I think the last thing I really hold control over right now is my body. So, I'm going to do everything in my power to keep it that way" I replied. Before she could say anything back, I was out the door and into the bathroom.

I don't know what's going on with Spencer, but she is taking this girlfriend thing a little too far. I mean, I know I may have been leading her on today with the whole "kiss" in the park, but I really couldn't control that. Ok, I could, but it wasn't like I could stop.

Imagine if you were laying on top of a gorgeous model that totally wanted you and was giving you all the "go ahead" signals. You wouldn't stop either would you? But that's just the thing. It's just fake.

I need money and she needs popularity. Nothing will come of this and deep down, I kind of don't want anything to come of this. Spencer is hot, but she may be a little too hot too handle.

I pulled off my clothes and put on my red t-shirt and green pajama bottoms. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Spencer in…in…in…well I can't even explain it. That's how much shock I was in. I'm sure my jaw hit the floor and she just stood there, looking at me with a smirk on her face and her eyebrows arched.

She waved her toothbrush in front of my face and I closed my mouth and shook my head.

"What?" I asked, still in a bit of a trance.

"I said, 'I need to brush my teeth' and you were just standing there looking at me" she replied, one hand on her hip and another on the edge of the door. Please don't pose like that. You are too damn hot to be posing like that.

"Um…yeah. Yeah, go right ahead".

I moved out the way and she sauntered past me, brushing almost her entire body against me. I bit my lip and looked at the ground. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it.

"Thanks" I heard her say in the middle of my mediation. I just nodded and she closed the door. I stood there for a few seconds before leaning my back against the wall and closing my eyes. She wore that on purpose. A green silk, thin-strapped shirt with extremely short white shorts hung from her body. I heard snickering to the left of me and I opened my eyes to look toward the direction of the sound.

"I told her what your favorite colors were. Don't be mad at me! She asked. I had no idea she was going to use this against you, but…it's funny as hell" Aiden laughed.

I flipped him off and he laughed harder before heading downstairs to his room. I turned to my right and walked inside my room, pulling back the covers and crawling in. 5 minutes later, I heard the door open and footsteps as the bed squeaked. Almost like it was telling me Spencer was sleeping next to me now.

She slid over toward me and right when I expected her to reach for me…she stopped. I was kind of surprised, but I didn't think much of it. Maybe she was actually tired. It had been a pretty long day for her. You know, moving in with me, a practical stranger.

I relaxed against my bed and right before I drifted off, I felt her shift and throw her arm around my waist, tugging on my shirt. When she wouldn't let go, I turned around and faced her. She grabbed my wrist and pulled it over her waist. Then she interlaced our legs and I felt her relax against me as she let out a content sigh.

I was spooning her now and when I pulled back, she reached over and slapped my back.

"Ow!" I groaned.

"Don't move," she said dully.

"But-".

"No talking. Don't move". I groaned and then laid my head against her pillow. She was warm. A lot warmer than I thought she would be and before I knew it…I had fallen asleep.

XXXXX

I woke up the next morning, expecting to find Spencer still in my arms, but when I realized that warmth wasn't there anymore, I knew she had gotten up. I groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and yawning.

I grabbed my glasses off of the nightstand and put them back in their box before getting off of the bed. I heard noise downstairs and recognized Aiden's laughter. I put on some socks and slouched over to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and washing my face before heading downstairs.

Aiden was watching something on TV and I didn't see Spencer anywhere.

"Where's Spencer?" I asked, walking over to the coffee maker and turning it on.

"She went outside for a jog. Said something about, 'having to stay in shape', then she told me not to wake you up and she left. I made you some coffee already. It's in the microwave" he replied, leaning over the couch to look at me.

I nodded and turned the coffee maker off. Aiden laughed at something on the TV again and I just shook my head and grabbed the coffee out of the microwave.

I sat beside him and watched TV with him for a while, realizing that the movie he was watching was 'Napoleon Dynamite', I told him to turn it up and we were both laughing within the next 2 minutes.

Spencer walked through the door with her jogging outfit on and her hair tied up.

"How'd you get in?" I asked in curiosity.

"The door was open" she replied, walking toward us. I looked back over at Aiden.

"You really should start locking that," I said. He just shrugged and kept his eyes on the screen. Spencer leaned down and kissed the top of my head. I glared at her and she blushed and looked away from me.

"It's beautiful outside," she said, taking my cup and drinking from it. My eyes widened at her in shock.

"You can kiss me anywhere, but there is no way in hell you can just take my caffeine" I growled, pulling the cup out of her hands. She smirked at me.

"Really? Anywhere?" she said huskily.

I pointed an accusing finger at her and she laughed.

"Let's go to the beach!" she yelled, jumping on Aiden. He groaned and tried to see past him.

"Sexy, we're watching TV right now" he whined.

"You can watch TV at any time and sexy?" she asked, looking over at me towards the end. I just shrugged and Aiden groaned.

"I don't like the sun."

"Everybody likes and needs the sun." She retorted.

"It might rain"

"It's like 83 degrees outside!"

"No one will be at the beach." Aiden quickly replied, making up another excuse.

"I jogged past there. It was packed!"

"I don't wanna!" He whined.

"Aiden, please! Stop acting childish"

"Ashley! Get your girlfriend off me. I don't want to go to the beach"

"Not my real girlfriend and I think it's a pretty good idea." I agreed.

They both looked over at me and I just shrugged.

"It's a nice day and the beach sounds like fun," I said, getting off of the couch. Spencer smiled at me and jumped off of Aiden to kiss my cheek.

"I'm gonna go put on my swimsuit and grab my stuff!" she exclaimed, running up the steps. Aiden glared over at me.

"Traitor" he mumbled.

"Hey! She's right. It's a nice day…and just imagine how much people would pay for a picture of her in a swimsuit". Aiden jumped off the couch and ran into his room. I chuckled and turned off the TV, heading upstairs to my- I mean, our room.

XXXXXX

"It's sooo hot!" Aiden complained, laying out on his towel. I laughed and looked over at Spencer, who had on a huge beach hat, so that no one would notice her.

"It must suck being a celebrity," I said, sitting down next to her on the sand. She nodded.

"But it has its perks".

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like being able to pay people $1,500 a month to be your fake girlfriend" she replied, smirking at me.

I sighed and watched the other people around the beach interacting. The people beside us were sunbathing and this little girl was building a sand castle. I looked to my right to see a couple. The guy was putting sun tan lotion on his girlfriend's back and he looked like this was the happiest moment in his life. What. A. Sap.

Spencer looked in the direction I was looking and sighed.

"Awww! That's so cute. Will you put lotion on my back, Ash?" she asked, pulling at her swimsuit strings. I blushed from more than the shortening of my name and grabbed her hand.

"Hell no! And stop trying to strip in public". She stuck her tongue out at me and I looked back at where Aiden was, but I found him down in the ocean, trying to cool off.

I smiled when I saw him get smashed by a huge wave and then laughed when he came up and got hit by another one. He shook his head and looked in my direction, flipping me off before he dove back in the water again.

I leaned back against the sand and Spencer grabbed my hand, pulling me on my feet.

"Let's go for a walk". I nodded and we headed toward the boardwalk. Other people were walking by us and she pulled her hat down further. I laughed and she looked up at me.

"It's kind of sad when you can't even got out in public" I chuckled. She slapped my arm and pulled me toward a gift shop. I groaned.

"Spence. Please don't make me go in. I'm not a big fan of shopping". She gasped and looked at me in shock.

"What girl isn't a fan of shopping? Oh yeah. You have moments when you're not very girly, according to what happened to you in your 10th grade dance" she said smartly. I frowned at her and looked away. Fuck you Aiden.

She gasped again and then ran off down the boardwalk toward someone, dropping her hat on the ground. I picked it up and looked down the boardwalk for her, spotting her hugging some girl. I walked toward her and as I got closer, I could hear her talking very animatedly with the girl. Obviously, they were very good friends. "Madison! It's been such a long time! I've missed you!" she yelled. The girl smiled at her and I took in her features. Madison had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was about 5'7" and looked to be possibly around Spencer's age, maybe older. She had on a white sundress and white flip-flops.

"I know! I've missed you too. It's been what, 3 years since we last saw each other? How's Chelsea?" she asked.

"The same. Even though she kicked me out," Spencer replied, smiling. Madison's jaw dropped.

"She kicked you out? Why?" she asked quickly.

"Well actually she kind of forced me to move in with my girlfriend". Spencer looked over at me and took my hand again.

"Madison, this is my girlfriend Ashley. Ash, this is my best friend, Madison, who I haven't seen since I was 18. We knew each other from when she worked for Chelsea" she explained. "Hi. Nice to meet you" I said. "Hi. Nice to meet you too! Then this is her? The 'mysterious' girl you ran off to met at a bar?" she asked.

I groaned and Spencer started laughing. "Yes. This is her. The girl who has captured the famous 'Beauty's' heart" she replied dramatically.

Madison giggled and then some guy walked over to her. He had jet-black straight hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark orange shirt and orange and brown plaid shorts. On his feet were brown flip-flops and he looked like the type of guy who "made his own rules".

"Hey baby. I just won that game over there! You have to check out my score! Over 250,000 point! I think that's a record. Oh! Whose this?" he asked, pointing over toward Spencer and I.

"Oh yeah! Pete, this is Spencer my best friend and her girlfriend Andie."

"It's Ashley." I replied aggravated.

"Yeah, right. Spencer, this is my boyfriend Pete. We've been together for 2 years now" Madison replied. Spencer smiled at him and I just waved a greeting.

"Spencer? Spencer as in Spencer Carlin? Baby, you didn't tell me you were friends with Spencer Carlin," he said in shock.

"Well, I didn't think it mattered. Plus, I haven't seen her in forever!" Madison reached out and hugged Spencer again and she giggled.

"I know! We seriously have to catch up one day. Oh! Give me your cell phone and I'll give you my number". As they exchanged numbers, I glanced over at Pete. He was sending Spencer "looks" and I watched as he eyed two blondes that walked past us.

I frowned at him and then pulled Spencer closer toward me. She looked up at me in confusion, but I just shook my head and waved her off. I felt a hand on my shoulder and smiled when I saw Aiden looking down at me.

"Yo! I've been looking for you two!" he exclaimed, wrapping his towel around his neck.

Spencer looked over at him. "Oh! I almost forgot. Madison, this is Aiden, Ashley's best friend and our roommate," she said. Aiden glanced over at Madison and his eyes widened.

I knew that look. That was the same look he gave Sarah, the girl he had a crush on in 5th grade. And McKenzie, the girl he had a crush on in 9th grade. And Rachael, his old girlfriend from his last year in high school.

I smirked up at him and then chuckled when I noticed Madison looking at him the same way. Pete must have noticed the vibe because he swung his arm over Madison's shoulder and pecked her on the lips, glaring daggers at Aiden.

I glared back at him, but Aiden just grabbed my shoulder and shook his head.

"Nice to meet you Madison" he said, smiling at her. She blushed and smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too". Pete looked back over at her.

"Babe, my score" he urged, pulling her over toward the stupid ass game he was playing.

"Oh yeah. Then I guess I'll call you and we can catch up again, Ok?" Madison said, as she walking away.

"Ok! Bye Maddie!" Spencer yelled after her.

"Bye!"

We turned around and headed back toward the beach.

"What an asshole" Aiden and I said at the same time. Spencer laughed and grabbed my hand tighter.

"Be nice," she giggled. Aiden and I both sighed. "We will".


	7. Chapter 7

***This story belongs to MonkeyXMonkey. You can read more from MonkeyXMonkey at FictionPress or FanFiction. I have made some slight changes to names of characters (making this a Spashley fanfic) and some content changes. I do not own SoN (the characters) or The Runway Queen (the story). Props to those who do. Feel free to go read the original. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Getting Reacquainted**

"I just got a phone call"

"From who?"

"You'll never guess"

"Do you want me to guess or are you just gonna come out and say it?"

"Glen"

"Glen? What's going on with him?"

"He leaves for college next week and he wants to see us before he goes"

"Why did he call you instead of me? I'm his friend."

"Yeah true, but I'm practically his brother"

"He has a brother"

"…You know what I mean and besides can you really say you aren't excited to see him. It has been so long?"

Of course, I wanted to see him. We had been friends since we were kids, just like Aiden and I, we all lived in the same neighborhood.

"You wanna go?"

"To hang out with Glen and his eat food? Hell yeah! You know he will be cooking."

Aiden put the phone back on his charger and Spencer walked over to us and sat down at the table.

"Why are you two so happy today? Did you make some money selling my stuff?" she asked smugly. Aiden's jaw dropped.

"How did you know that?" he asked in shock. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm a model, not stupid. I caught on when I kept giving you my stuff and you kept throwing them in boxes!" she exclaimed.

Aiden looked around sheepishly and then changed the subject. "Ashley and I are going out of town tomorrow!" She looked over at me with wide eyes.

"What? Why?" she asked, walking over to me. I scratched the back of my head and looked down at her.

"A childhood friend is leaving for college next week and some friends are throwing him a 'going away' party. He apparently wants Aiden and I to be there and I'm never once to let him down" I replied. She smiled at me and I looked away.

"Awww! That's so sweet of you too. By the way, I won't be here tomorrow either" she said.

Now it was our turn to look at her in shock. "Madison called me and she wants to meet up downtown where she works" she answered plainly.

"Where does she work?" Aiden asked, leaning on the counter in interest.

"She works at 'Phoenix Down'. You know, that club down the street from the bar I first met you two at? She works there. She DJ's every weekend" Spencer replied. I smiled and she looked over at me in confusion.

"What?" she asked, arching her brows at me.

"Madison is your friend. Friends let other friends get in places for free. Phoenix Down is a club. Clubs have dancing" I replied, educating her as if you were a child. She shrugged.

"So?" Aiden chuckled and she looked over at him.

"Ashley loves to dance" he replied.

I ran toward the steps and yelled, "Hell yeah I do!" behind me.

I heard Spencer laughing and then realized that it has been a while since I last saw Glen. Wait. Had he seen the pictures of Spencer and I? Oh shit. I'm screwed.

XXXXXX

Aiden closed the driver side door and locked it as we walked up to the house.

"Man, I can't wait to try some of the sweet potatoes. Quit dragging your ass and hurry up Ashley!" he yelled, running inside the house. I groaned. You would think he lived here by how excited he was. I opened the door and saw Aiden walking around hugging some of my friends and various other people.

Glen was in the kitchen, like always and I walked up to him behind Aiden.

"Hey Glen, making the food as usual? Even for your own party?" Aiden exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. He laughed and looked at me from over his shoulder.

"Ashley! I am so happy to see you. Come over here and give me a hug!" he yelled. Aiden let him go and moved out of the way so that I could hug my friend. He smiled and I smiled back.

"How have you two been?" he asked, stirring whatever was in the big pot on the stove.

"We've been good man. Recently got a new roommate though" Aiden replied, slyly. I glared at him and Glen smirked at me.

"Oh have you? I was wondering why Ashley's face was all over the Internet. I saw it about three days ago. You and some girl named Spencer? When do I get to meet this Spencer huh?" he asked.

I sighed and looked over at Aiden, who was silently chuckling before walking in the backyard to greet some of our other friends.

"I would have brought her, but she left today to go get reacquainted with an old friend. Have you seen the pictures?" I asked shyly. He raised an eyebrow at me. Guess he will see them soon.

"Tell her I want to meet her!" he yelled at me.

"So, how've you been Glen?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

XXXXX

Spencer walked into the doors of Phoenix Down and saw Madison plugging wires into her computer. She smiled and walked over toward her, tickling her sides when she reached her. Madison yelped and jumped up off the ground. She turned around and smiled when she saw whom it was.

"Spencer! I'm so happy to see you! Sit down. Sit down. We have loads to talk about" Madison exclaimed happily. Spencer smiled and sat down in the seat across from Madison.

"So, how did you become a model? When I left you were still an assistant" she asked.

"Chels got me a deal with her old friend from college, the editor for Platinum Magazine. It was just a few cover shots, but apparently people really like them" Spencer replied.

"Are you kidding me? Your picture was everywhere for quite a while. Pete even brought one of your magazines and that's how I found out you were a model" Madison said. Spencer smirked.

"By the way, what's the deal with you and Pete?" she asked. Madison blushed and looked at the ground.

"We met two years ago when I first started DJing. He bought me a beer and we started chatting. We hung out for a week and then, he asked me out. I really like him" she replied.

"I saw the way you were looking at Aiden though. Trouble in paradise perhaps?" Spencer teased.

Madison blushed again and played with a piece of string on the couch.

"He's hot, but I'm perfectly fine with Pete". Spencer could sense that something was wrong with Madison, but she didn't want to be too forward and offend her. Madison smirked over at her.

"And what about you? Ashley seems nice," she said.

Spencer smiled when she thought of Ashley and Madison didn't miss the glint that shined in her eyes.

"Oh my God! You're fucking her!" she exclaimed, slapping her knee playfully.

"What? No. Ashley is actually very persistent about some things. We haven't gone past kissing yet" Spencer sighed.

"But you want too. It's written all over your face! Wow. I have never seen you fall for someone this hard or this fast" Madison giggled. Spencer shook her head.

"No! No, no, no. I am not in love with her. I just like her a lot and have fun with her. Ashley and I have a certain…agreement. I give her what she wants and she gives me what I want," Spencer said defiantly. Madison poked out her lips and rolled her eyes.

"Either you're fucking this girl or she's playing really hard to get," she laughed.

Spencer blushed. "I am not fu-… I'm not having sex with Ashley".

"You don't have to be. But there's just this…attraction between you two" Madison said, tossing her head back and forth in thought.

Spencer sighed and opened her phone. When she saw her background she smiled and started to laugh. Madison smiled at her and quickly snatched her phone. Spencer frowned at her.

"Hey! Maddie!" she whined. Madison looked down at her background and laughed.

"You must really like this girl" she giggled. Spencer took back her phone and looked at the picture she had taken of Ashley sticking her tongue out at her. _'I don't love her. I just really like her a lot'_.

XXXXX

I checked the text that Spencer had sent me one more time before opening the door to the club for Aiden and I.

**'Hey! Meet me at Phoenix Down tonight ten! And bring Aiden with you! XOXO**'.

I heard the music as soon as I opened the door and looked up at the DJ booth to see Madison and Spencer. Aiden waved up at them and Madison waved back at him. Spencer smiled at me and I smirked at her.

"Oh. Hold on" Aiden said. He ran up to the DJ booth and I saw him hug Spencer before saying something to Madison. She smiled and nodded at him and he smiled back before running back to me. I arched my brows at him.

"What did you say?" I asked, leaning over to whisper something in his ear. He just smiled and then I heard Chris Brown's 'Forever' playing. My smile widened and he smiled back at me.

"You remember this don't you?" he asked. I nodded quickly and jogged over to the dance floor with him right behind me.

"Senior Prom. We practiced this dance like a million times in order for you to show off in front of… oh, whatever her name was" I replied. He chuckled and stood next to me.

"It was Carmen. Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded again.

"Alright…now!" We started our dance routine that we hadn't done in 4 years, but it all came rushing back as soon as we heard the music.

A small crowd had circled and I saw Spencer and Madison cheering us on from the booth. I smiled and saw Pete out of the corner of my eye. I thought he was going to go talk to Madison, but he walked up to some blonde and gave her a drink. What? What the hell was he up too?


	8. Chapter 8

***This story belongs to MonkeyXMonkey. You can read more from MonkeyXMonkey at FictionPress or FanFiction. I have made some slight changes to names of characters (making this a Spashley fanfic) and some content changes. I do not own SoN (the characters) or The Runway Queen (the story). Props to those who do. Feel free to go read the original. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Brownies**

I sat next to Aiden as we drank out of the two glasses that were in front of us on the table. I kept my eyes on Pete and saw him flirting and dancing with other girls through most of the night. It was like he didn't even know Madison was there!

Aiden glared at him and sighed. "A prick like him doesn't deserve a girl like Madison," he mumbled over his glass. I smirked at him and he ignored me as Spencer walked over and sat on my lap.

"Ow! Geez, you're kind of heavy," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and reaching for my glass. She interlocked our fingers and held my hands on her lap.

"No, I'm not. I've been working out non-stop. Which I hate by the way," she grumbled. Madison laughed and looked over at us before focusing on the laptop and turntables in front of her. Spencer looked down at Pete from the DJ booth and saw him dancing, but to me practically having sex with one of the girls below us.

She frowned and looked over at me. Her frown quickly changed into a smirk as she ran her thumb over my knuckles.

"Wanna dance with me?" she asked huskily, leaning over to whisper in my ear. I groaned and I heard her giggle.

Aiden chuckled beside me and I sent him a glare.

"N-N-No. I don't really think I'd be…able to keep up with you" I lied. She arched her brows at me and I smiled nervously at her.

"Yes, you can. I saw the way you were dancing out there with Aiden. If anything, I probably won't be able to keep up with you," she said.

I sat up and she grabbed my hand, pulling me downstairs and toward the dance floor.

"Aw yeah! Get it Ash!" Aiden yelled from above me. I flipped him off and he laughed. Madison saw us and smiled. I laughed when she changed the song to 'Love Like This' by Natasha Bedingfield.

Spencer smiled at me and pulled my hands around her waist from the back.

"You act like you've never danced with a girl before. You're so stiff". I tried to shake off the sexual innuendo there, but I couldn't help, but laugh a little. She brought her right arm up behind my neck and I held her tighter. Not to close, not to far. We rocked to the rhythm and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pete wink at me. I about gagged.

I glared at him, but he was too focused on the girl on his dick to notice. Spencer grinded her ass into me and I groaned and leaned my forehead against her shoulder.

"Stop…" I mumbled. She giggled and pressed herself against me again. I grabbed her waist and bit my bottom lip. "Spence…" I warned.

She smiled innocently at me and batted her eyelashes. I laughed and she laughed with me.

"I like this. Spending time with you and all. It's relaxing. It's almost like I can be myself around you…or maybe it's the fact that it's so dark in here no one will be able to notice me" she said. I nodded at her.

"Even though I still don't know that much about you and probably never will."

"Why? You can always ask"

"I have a feeling even if I ask, you wouldn't answer." I replied.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because this isn't real. You don't have to know everything about me and I don't have to know everything about you. It's obvious you want to keep your past a secret."

"I don't really want to keep it as a secret…I just don't like talking about it." She retorted.

"And I understand that. You don't have to and I won't force you too."

"But you should."

"Why exactly should I?" I said confused.

"Because that's the only way you'll know. If you don't ask…then I feel as though you don't really care to know the answer."

"Is that why you asked me all those questions about me? Because you wanted to know the answer?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Like I told you before at the bar…I want to know you." Her statement confused me even more.

I stared at her and she turned around and looked into my eyes.

"I love your eyes," she whispered. I smiled and she ran her fingers through my hair. I laid my forehead against her shoulder as she stroked my hair some more.

"I like this too" I mumbled against her. I felt her chuckle and she placed a kiss against the top of my head.

"Yeah. I know you do".

XXXXXX

Aiden opened the door for Spencer and I as we headed out of the club with Madison behind us.

"That…was…amazing Madison. We have to do that again sometime," Spencer giggled. Madison nodded her head enthusiastically and leaned over to hug her.

"We should. Ashley, Aiden it was nice seeing you two again," she said smiling at us.

"You too" I replied. Aiden just nodded and I watched as his eyes lingering around her body. Madison bit her lower lip and looked down at the ground.

"Well, I have a drunk boyfriend to attend too so I guess I'll see you guys later?" she asked.

"Definitely" Aiden replied. I nudged him and he groaned before heading down the sidewalk toward his car.

"Bye Maddie!" Spencer yelled.

"Bye" Madison yelled back as she closed the door to the club.

"I like her. She's really cool. Total Mrs. Dennison material" I teased. Aiden flipped me off and then sat in the car, while Spencer and I both laughed at the embarrassment on his face.

XXXXX

"Do we have any milk?"

"No"

"Eggs?"

"No"

"Bread?"

"No"

"Juice?"

"Nope"

"Ham?"

"We've got turkey"

"Turkey isn't ham. I want some ham. I guess I'm going grocery shopping."

Aiden groaned and closed the fridge before sitting down at the table.

"We don't have a lot of money right now. When do we get our first check from Chelsea?" he asked, looking over at me. I took off my reading glasses and rubbed my face.

"Thursday" I replied.

"What's today?"

"Sunday"

"Damn it!"

Aiden walked out the room and came back with his wallet and his car keys.

"You're really going grocery shopping?" I asked in shock. He glared at me and I laughed.

"Somebody has too. Plus with Sexy around and eating everything in sight, we need more food".

"HEY!" Spencer yelled from upstairs.

We both laughed and he walked over to the door.

"Drive careful," I said.

"I will," he said back. When I heard the door close and Aiden driving off, I ran upstairs and threw a protesting Spencer over my shoulder before walking back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Is there a reason for why you threw me over your shoulder and dragged me down here to the kitchen?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes. Aiden's birthday is tomorrow and I wanna make him some brownies. He hasn't left the house since you arrived and this could be my only shot to make them so we have to be quick" I replied.

"We? I can't cook," she said, pointing at herself. I ran over to the pantry and pulled out the cupcake mix, milk, and eggs I had hidden there.

"Can you read?" I asked, setting the ingredients on the table. She glared at me and I chuckled.

"Then you can cook," I said, answering my own question.

I pulled out a bowl and poured the brown mix into it. Spencer added the right amount of milk and eggs to it and before you know it, we were mixing the stuff together.

"Mmmmmm, I love chocolate," she purred. She stuck her finger out toward the bowl, but I moved it away.

"The hell you do! You are not getting any of this. These are Aiden's brownies!" I growled. She pouted at me and I looked away from her. She leaned over my shoulder and when I wasn't looking, she launched her finger into the bowl and slipped some of the mix on it.

"Spencer!" I yelled. She smiled at me and slowly licked the chocolate off of her finger.

"Mmmm. Do you want to try some Ashley?" she asked, seductively. My jaw dropped and I quickly pulled myself together.

"Um…uh no. I'm fine. Don't do that again" I replied nervously. She smirked at me and wrapped her hands around my waist.

I shivered as I felt her hand run over my wrist and stick my own finger into the bowl. She bought the chocolate up to her lips and stared into my eyes as she put my finger into her mouth. She moaned throatily and my eyes widened as I felt her tongue run across my knuckle. I pulled my finger out of her mouth and ran toward the steps.

"Pour the mix into a pan and put the oven on 350! Thanks!" I yelled over my shoulder. I slammed the door to my room and put my hand through my hair as I collapsed on the floor. I heard a knock at the door and groaned before slowly opening it.

"Spencer, Look I-". She grabbed the back of my neck and crashed our lips together before pushing me back against my bed.

XXXXXX

"Milk…milk…milk. Ah, here you are!" Aiden said, reaching into the freezer and pulling out the gallon of milk. He put it in the cart and continued pushing it down the aisle.

"I can't believe we ran out of milk that fast. I could have sworn Ashley brought some at least 3 days ago," he thought to himself.

Aiden turned down the bread aisle and picked up the first good-looking loaf he saw before continuing further. He scanned down the different boxes of macaroni and stopped when he heard someone giggle behind him. He turned around and saw Madison looking right at him.

"Hey you! How you've been?" he asked, leaning against his cart.

"I've been good. How are Spencer, Ashley, and you?" she asked.

"Never better. As a matter of fact, those two fatties ate all the food up, so it's my turn to by groceries…well actually Ashley usually buys the groceries, but I decided to relieve her of her duties for today" he replied.

Madison laughed and rolled her cart toward his. "I see. So what's it like, living with two girls?" she asked.

"It's not really that different. Ashley and I were practically raised together," he said, sighing.

She smiled at him as they pushed their carts down the aisle. "So how did you and Ashley met?" she asked.

"We were next door neighbors. Ashley and I were around the same age and we had some of the same likings. We stuck together from day one and we've been friends ever since," he replied, smiling over at her.

She laughed and stopped her cart.

"Ashley seems like the type to become close with people very quickly. Spencer was never the type of person she is when she's with her" Madison said.

"Why? Does she act different around us?" Aiden asked, arching his eyebrows at her.

"Oh no! She's always been very goofy and carefree, but only around people she really knows. It took me months to get her to talk to me and when she's with Ashley, it seems like she doesn't have to pretend. Like she can be herself," Madison replied softly. Aiden nodded.

"That's Ash for you. She is the most complicated character, but you give her your heart and she'll give you her's," he replied.

They walked around the rest of the market just talking and laughing together. Little did Aiden know what awaited for him when he got home.


	9. Chapter 9

***This story belongs to MonkeyXMonkey. You can read more from MonkeyXMonkey at FictionPress or FanFiction. I have made some slight changes to names of characters (making this a Spashley fanfic) and some content changes. I do not own SoN (the characters) or The Runway Queen (the story). Props to those who do. Feel free to go read the original. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: The 10****th**** Grade Dance**

I'm home!" Aiden yelled, closing the door to his apartment. He heard noise upstairs and arched his eyebrows, slowly and carefully walking up the steps. He put the groceries gently down at the top one and tiptoed toward Ashley's door. He leaned his right ear against the wood door and could faintly hear moaning.

Aiden chuckled quietly and slowly opened the door to look in.

"Ashley, I knew you would fu…her?" he said in confusion. Spencer was tied up in the corner of the room and was groaning and moaning in protest. Ashley sat on her bed with her reading glasses on and flipping pages in her book.

"What the hell is going on? Why's Spencer tied up?" he asked, pointing to her.

"Because she can't keep her fucking hands to herself! Plus, she attacked me! And I didn't want to hear her mouth, so I told her not to say a word or she would be sleeping on the couch tonight!" Ashley growled, looking up at Aiden in anger.

Aiden tried to keep a straight face, but he burst out laughing and went over to untie Spencer.

"You gotta ease into things with her. You can't just attack her with everything you've got. Deep down, she's really shy," he whispered. Spencer giggled and he took off one of his ties that Ashley had used.

"Hey! This is mine!" he yelled, looking over at her.

"I needed rope. You're tie was the closest thing to it" she said dully. Aiden shook his head and grabbed his bag of groceries on his way down the steps.

"Oh yeah! Whatever you've got in the oven is burning," he yelled over his shoulder.

"Shit!" Ashley screamed, as she ran down the steps and pulled the brownies out of the oven…without a mitt.

"FUCK!" she screamed in pain as she dropped the brownies on the floor.

"Ashley!" Spencer and Aiden yelled in union. Spencer ran toward her from upstairs and Aiden came in from the back. Ashley was at the sink running cold water on her hands.

"Christ, that hurt! Why the hell did I do that? Dumb ass brownies! Augh my hands!" she yelled out. Spencer gently took her wrist and kept her hands under the cool water.

"Keep them in there for at least 15 minutes. After that, I'll put something on them and wrap them up, ok?" she asked gently, her tone dripping with worry.

Ashley stared into her piercing blue eyes and nodded. Aiden just hovered over the both of them, trying to see if his best friend was alright or not.

"You're hands look terrible" he said, frowning down at her. Ashley glared at her and he flinched, grabbing a broom and dustpan to clean the brown off of the floor.

"Don't touch that pan Aiden. It's still hot" Spencer told him. He nodded and kept doing his previous task.

"Is she going to need anything?" he asked her.

"Maybe some aloe gel or some cream. Can you run and get some?" she replied. He nodded.

"As long as you're ok right?" he said, looking over at Ashley. She flinched slightly, but just nodded.

Aiden grabbed his keys again and headed out of the door.

XXXXXX

My hands were killing me. Fucking killing me. I can't believe I forgot to put on oven mitts. The only thing that was going through my mind was, _"Oh shit! The brownies! I can't believe I forgot!"_ next thing I know, I'm pulling open the oven and using my bare hands like I'm fucking wonder woman. Smart idea Davies.

Spencer though…she surprised me. She knew exactly what to do. She stayed calm through the whole ordeal. If it was just Aiden and I like usual, he would have freaked out and drove me all the way to the hospital. I'm starting to wonder more about her, but for now, I'll keep my questions to myself.

My hands were feeling a little better after keeping them under cold water for that long, but the stinging pain was still there.

"When Aiden gets back, we'll put some aloe gel on them. They should feel better after that. Here. Let me see your hands," Spencer said, walking back into the room.

I pulled my hands slowly out of the water and she examined them without touching anything, but my wrists.

"You should be ok. Although, you scared the shit out of me when I heard you screaming. I thought something really bad happened to you," she said softly.

"I didn't mean to worry you, but my hands were on fire for like 3 seconds!" I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at me and kissed my wrist.

"You'll be fine," she mumbled against them.

"Why are you always kissing me?" I asked.

"I'm just trying to get you prepared for when the big stuff happens" she replied huskily.

I swallowed nervously. "Big stuff? What big stuff?" I asked. She let go of my wrist and winked at me.

"That would ruin the surprise now, wouldn't it?" she replied, swaying her hips as she walked upstairs. I gulped again and sat down at the table, gently laying my hands down and staring at the steps.

"She's going to be the death of me," I groaned, hitting by head on the table repeatedly.

XXXXX

Aiden walked into the Pharmacy and down the aisle, picking up a tube of Aloe gel and walking over to the cashier.

"Well, fuck my mother. Look who just came walking in? What's going on Aiden? Have fun ogling my girl last night?" the cashier asked. Aiden looked up at him and groaned.

"One, I'd rather not fuck your mother. Two, it's none of your fucking business. And three, did you have fun picking up every girl you saw last night?" Aiden replied, angrily.

Pete glared at him from over the counter.

"You know, what I do with my women is my business," he growled.

"Women? What the hell are you doing with Madison then if you don't wanna be tied down?" Aiden said, tossing the Aloe gel on the counter.

"Stability, money, free entry to clubs she works at, great sex. Pick one" he replied smugly. Aiden wanted nothing more than to jump over that counter and punch Pete in his smug face…so he did it. Pete fell to the ground, holding his now broken nose and Aiden tossed the money on the counter.

"Keep the change bitch," he growled. Pete groaned from on the ground and looked over at the floor.

"Just you wait. I'm gonna fuck you up Aiden" he hissed.

XXXXX

I heard the door open and smiled when Aiden closed it behind him.

"You know, I bumped into that prick Pete at the Pharmacy? Apparently he works there, so I won't be going back anytime soon. Here's your Aloe gel. How are your hands?" he asked.

"Ok, I guess. I didn't know he worked there?" I replied.

"Yeah. He said, 'the only reason he's with Madison is because she gets him in clubs for free and um…she's good in bed" he said, ending in a slight hurry.

I smirked at him. "Good to know right?" I teased.

"Oh, fuck you. Just put the Aloe gel on your hands and feel better alright?" Spencer came from downstairs and helped me put the gel on my hands; afterwards, she wrapped them up with medical tape and told me not to touch anything.

"Were you a doctor in a past life?" Aiden asked sarcastically. I laughed and she looked down at the floor.

"Not exactly" she whispered. Her eyes were bleak again. Just like the first time I had met her at the runway show. That seems so long ago, but it was only just a week or so.

What was she hiding from me? I shouldn't worry about it. I keep reminding myself constantly that this is all fact and that I shouldn't care what goes on in her life…but I do. I care more about Spencer each and everyday and the sad part is, I don't have a problem with it at all.

"Hey Ashley. Glen left a message on the phone" Aiden said, pulling me out of my thoughts. He hit a number on the phone and held it up to my ear. I placed the phone against my shoulder and right ear and listened to my friend's soft voice.

**Ashley Danielle Davies! Why is it that there is a picture of you and this 'Spencer' in a park together kissing? And there's also a picture of you two and Aiden leaving from a club! You need to bring her over to meet me now…not two days from now, now Ashley, before I leave! I'll see you when you get here. Love you.**

I groaned and dropped the phone on the table.

"Ashley, come on! We can't afford to buy another one of these…again!" he barked, reminding me of the first and second time I had broken the phone. I stood up and walked over to Aiden.

"I need your keys," I said in annoyance.

He looked at me in confusion.

"Why? You can't drive like that," he said, pointing at my hands.

"I'm not. I'm giving directions to Spencer. Glen wants to meet her…now" I groaned. Aiden smirked at me and handed Spencer his keys.

"Be respectful to him and he'll show you the same respect. Don't worry. He's real cool, but very protective over Ashley. They have been great friends since forever," he said, laughing at my embarrassment.

"You're friend wants to meet me? Does he know about our agreement?" Spencer asked.

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way for now. Come on. If I don't go now he'll bitch at me later". Spencer followed me out the door and we got into Aiden's car and headed toward Glen's house.

XXXXX

"How long have you two been together?"

"2 weeks."

"Where did you meet?"

"At the bar."

"Ashley?"

"Really Glen. Usually I don't pick girls up at the bar, but…things were different this time."

"Do you have children Spencer?"

"No. But I do plan on having them someday."

"That's nice to know. I want to be Uncle Glen someday as well."

I coughed and Spencer and Glen both looked at me.

"Don't you think it's a little to early to be talking about children? Like, way early? We just met 2 weeks ago! We gotta take things slow." I replied, shyly.

"I'm just making sure she knows what she's getting herself into. My Ashley is a very complicated person. Which I'm sure you already know by now?" he said, looking over at Spencer.

"Oh, trust me. I know" Spencer agreed as she smirked at me. I ran my hand down my face and they both laughed.

"You know, when she was 8 years old, Ashley went out with Aiden," Glen said. Spencer gasped and looked over at me. I just sat there with my arms crossed and nodded.

"How long did that last?"

"A day. Ashley realized they were better as friends and to this day they still don't talk about the 24 hours when they were together, isn't that right Ashley?" he teased.

"Glen, you can't count that. I was 8! Aiden and I didn't even know what boyfriends and girlfriends even did at that age. We thought that boyfriends and girlfriends just hung out like we did so we decided to get together…but it was pointless because we were, like you said, better as friends" I said in my defense.

"Oh! Or even better, that one time when you admitted your feelings to Michelle". My body heat started to rise and I looked at the floor in embarrassment. Spencer smiled over at me.

"Whose Michelle?" she asked in excitement. Glen smiled at her. He seemed more than overjoyed to embarrass the living hell out of me today.

"Michelle was Ashley's first crush. She would talk about her 24/7 and this was when she was around 14. Michelle lived down the street from us as well and she used to come around to play with Aiden, even though Ashley, Aiden, and her were the same age. Anyway, Ashley walked in on her changing one day and, being the shy and nervous child that she is, turned into a stuttering mess in front of her. Michelle was so sweet. She didn't even mind the fact that Ashley had just momentarily embarrassed herself."

Spencer burst out laughing and so did Glen. I got up and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. This was gonna be a long evening for me.

"So Michelle and Ashley started spending more time together to the point that they were practically inseparable. Lucky, Aiden had his own girlfriend back then and didn't mind the fact that his best friend wasn't around as much. But at the 10th grade dance was when everything changed".

Spencer gasped and looked over at me in mock suspense.

"Isn't that what Aiden was talking about?" I just nodded and tried to sink into my seat.

"Aiden and his girlfriend broke up, so Ashley offered to go with him as a friend. Well, when Ashley got there, she saw Michelle and the two of them spent the whole night together and Aiden spent the whole night trying to get his girl back. A song came on that was apparently Michelle's favorite song…so Ashley jumps on stage, takes the mic, and starts singing it to her in front of everyone! Needless to say, after she finished the song, she was extremely embarrassed and ran out of the gym. Aiden went to go comfort her and he actually saw her crying!"

Spencer looked over at me again and I bit my lower lip and bounced my leg up and down to keep my sanity.

"Why is that so important?" she asked.

"Ashley has only cried twice in her life. When she was a baby…and when her father left. So seeing her cry over a girl was just the sweetest most sensitive thing" Glen put his hand over his heart and squeezed my cheeks. I pulled away from him hand and he laughed.

"What happened after that?" Spencer asked, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"Well, Michelle walked out of the gym and storms over to her. Ashley thought she was upset, so she ran out of the building with Michelle chasing behind her. They both stopped running at the park four blocks down and Michelle walks over to Ashley and says". Glen looks over at me and I roll my eyes.

"Ashley, stop. There's something you need to know," I mumbled.

She smiles at me and I avoid her gaze.

"Ashley turns around and says, 'What?' just as Michelle pulls her into a kiss and tells her she loves her. She came running over after that and told me the whole story. That was the moment when I realized that Ashley isn't as cold as she pretends to be. She's as soft and fragile as any other human being," he teases.

"Awwww. So did you two get together?" Spencer asks, smiling at me as she leans her arm against the table. I sighed.

"For awhile, yes. She moved when I went to 12th grade. We were together for 1 year and 7 months before her parents took her to live in Texas" I replied dully.

Spencer stared into my eyes again and frowns. "Wow. You must have been really hung up over her. I'm sorry to hear that" she said in genuine concern. I shrugged.

"People move. Things happen". Glen shook his head.

"Spencer…I believe you could be Michelle. It just takes patience and a whole lot of perseverance," he said. Spencer just nodded at him, but she kept her eyes on me.

She slowly leaned over and whispered, "My father died when I was 15" in my ear. My eyes widened at her and she looked down at the table and gently ran her finger around my wrist.

"You told me something about your past. It's only fair that I share mine," she answered softly. I stared at her and then looked down at her finger as it grazed over my warm flesh.

I was getting somewhere with her, too bad that I don't know where exactly.

"Oh yeah! Ashley! What happened to your hands?"


	10. Chapter 10

***This story belongs to MonkeyXMonkey. You can read more from MonkeyXMonkey at FictionPress or FanFiction. I have made some slight changes to names of characters (making this a Spashley fanfic) and some content changes. I do not own SoN (the characters) or The Runway Queen (the story). Props to those who do. Feel free to go read the original. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Spashley**

I sat on the couch and watched as Aiden and Spencer ran around the kitchen. Aiden was mixing pancake batter and trying to break up the eggs at the same time; while Spencer was setting the table and cooking the bacon and sausage.

I laughed when she stubbed her toe against the chair and started hopping around the kitchen. Aiden poured the pancake batter in the pan and pulled out a spatula. Spencer ran over to the sausage and started flipping over the bacon.

I looked down at my stopwatch and smirked.

"Come on, you've got 20 seconds left…" I said. Aiden groaned and quickly mixed the eggs and poured them in a pan. Spencer put the sausage and bacon on a plate and rushed them over to the table.

"12 seconds…" I yelled from the couch. Aiden flipped over the pancakes and scrabbled the rest of the eggs. "10…9…8…7…6…5". Aiden put the pancakes on a plate and put them on the table. He grabbed the egg pan and dropped it on the table next to the sausage and bacon.

"And…time!"

"Whoo! We did it! Yay! In your face, Ashley!" Spencer shrieked as she gave Aiden a high-five. I groaned and looked over at them.

"I can't believe you too made breakfast in 3 minutes".

"I told you with two people it would be done faster. You should have given us 2 minutes. Then it would have at least been a fair game" Aiden chuckled.

I got off the couch and walked over to the table. Spencer tapped her lips twice and I groaned before leaning down and kissing her.

"Awwww. Why the sudden change Ash?" Aiden asked, putting his food on his plate.

"Spencer got a call from Chelsea. She has an interview coming up and we have to look super chummy by then. So now anytime Spencer wants to kiss me, I have to give in," I explained.

"That's right. So for the next 24 hours, Ashley is all mine," Spencer giggled. I rolled my eyes and started to eat.

"Mm. How are your hands?" Aiden asked, pointing at me with his fork.

"Perfect. It's been a good three days and everything so, they're a lot better" I replied. Aiden nodded at me and continued eating.

There was a knock at the door and Spencer got up to go answer it before letting out a scream of joy. Aiden and I both looked at the door and saw Chelsea trying to detach herself from a very happy Spencer.

"I missed you Chels! Where have you been?" she exclaimed. Chelsea smiled at her.

"I have been working for you missy. And I'm very happy to see you too. Hello Aiden, Ashley. Nice to see you two". Aiden and I waved at her before we continued eating.

"Ashley?" I looked up at her and picked up my glass of orange juice.

"Yeah Chels?" I said, leaning over my chair to look at her.

"As you know, you have an interview around…7pm. About 10 hours from now. I need you both to be at the studio before 6. You don't have to dress any special way, just casually would be fi- oh! Is that bacon?" Chelsea walked over to the table and Aiden and I laughed when she sat down and made herself a plate.

Spencer reached for my hand across from the table and tugged on it gently. I looked over at her and she pouted. I smiled at her and leaned over to kiss under her left ear. She leaned away from me and smiled back before kissing the top of my head. Chelsea eyed us and smirked at me when I pulled away from Spencer.

"Don't get any ideas Chelsea. This is just for today," I said dully.

"She's my bitch for 24 hours" Spencer teased. I shook my head.

"Noooo way. Ashley Davies is nobody's bitch," I said defiantly.

"You're Glen's bitch" Aiden shot back. I flipped him off and he laughed.

"Whose Glen? Your brother?" Chelsea asked.

"My childhood friend, he basically acts like my mom." I replied.

Spencer giggled. "And my future mother-in-law" she added. I choked on my food and Chelsea patted me on the back while I recuperated.

"Don't…get ahead…of yourself," I said between gulps of my orange juice. Spencer just laughed.

"If I don't mess with you who else will?" she said.

"I think I'm up for that job". We both looked toward the door and saw Madison walk in with Clay and Sean behind her.

"How did you…Aiden! Lock the damn door at night!" I growled. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Madison.

"Hey! Who are the huge ass men behind you?" he asked, pointing to Clay and Sean.

"Oh! They're Spencer and mine's body guards" I replied. Aiden's eyes widened and Madison stole a piece of bacon off his plate.

"You get body guards? For what?" he asked.

"For insane pap's and or people that will try to harm Spencer or me," I replied.

Aiden just looked at the two big guys standing behind Spencer and me.

"Oh, nobody will fuck with you as long as they're around" he said, nervously. I looked over at Madison.

"So, what brings you by Madison?" I asked, picking me plate up and putting it in the sink.

"Nothing. I just went to go see Chelsea today and she told me she was coming over, so I thought I would tag along" she said.

"By the way, Ashley and Spencer are leaving around 6. Aiden, would you mind if Clay and Sean stayed here until then?" Chelsea asked. Aiden shook his head.

"Are you staying too Madison?" he asked.

"Um…I have to go meet with Pete today" she replied shyly.

Aiden clenched his hand into a fist on the table. Luckily, I was the only one at the table who noticed. I caught his eye and he sighed, dropping his hand at his side.

"Alright cool. Then, I guess I'll see you around right?" he asked. Madison smiled at him and wiped her hand on a napkin.

"Thanks for the bacon" she replied.

"No problem" he said, smiling back at her.

Madison hugged Spencer and they walked upstairs to our room to go talk.

"I don't wanna fuck up any relationship, but I wish I could tell her how much of a prick he really is," he mumbled. I nodded and Chelsea looked at the both of us in confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Madison has a piece of shit boyfriend and Aiden wants to tell her, but he doesn't want to be the cause of any drama for her, since they just met a while ago" I replied.

Aiden just nodded. Chelsea smirked at her.

"So, Aiden, the best friend of Ashley, wants to be with Madison, the best friend of Spencer?" she teased. We both glared at her and she smiled at us.

"Are you going to be ready by 6, Ashley?" she asked, changing the subject.

I just nodded and headed upstairs to my room. I stopped when I heard Spencer and Madison laughing inside. So I decided to stand next to the door and listen. What? It's all right to ease drop on your girlfriend isn't it?

"So, you have an interview with her today right?"

Oh, great. They were talking about me.

"Yeah, we do. She's been extremely sweet all day. We actually had a bet today. Her, Aiden, and I. She said that we couldn't make breakfast in 3 minutes. You should have seen it; the kitchen was a complete disaster the first minute we started. It was a lot of fun though."

"It seems like you're always having fun with them."

"I am. Aiden and Ashley are just…interesting people. I never get bored with the both of them. And what about you and Pete?"

That prick! And wait…did she just give us a compliment?

"Pete is…well, Pete. I can't really explain him. He um…didn't even come home last night. I know why though. I know he's cheating on me."

Damn! Then if you know, why are you still with him?

"Why are you still with him then?"

Hey. Good question Spencer.

"Stability, I guess. I don't really know. Things are just…different. I know I could get someone better".

Hell yeah you could! Aiden would probably go out with you in a second.

"You could? I just don't see why you would stay with him just for comfort."

"Imagine if you were scared to open yourself completely to someone. That's how I feel sometimes. I'm scared to show myself completely to someone and getting my heart broken. With Pete, I know exactly what I'm getting. He's predictable and I can handle that right now".

She had some kind of point. Showing someone who you really are can be scary sometimes.

"But that's the whole point of falling in love right? You fall completely for the person inside, not the image that they try to show you. And it may be scary to open yourself to someone…but when you give them your heart and they give you theirs, there is no better feeling in the world."

Wow, that was pretty deep.

"Is that how you feel about Ashley?"

I leaned over slightly towards the door, waiting for her to answer.

"No…it's how she once felt for someone else."

What? What was she talking about? How I once felt for…oh yeah. Michelle.

I slumped against the door and ran my fingers through my unruly hair. Being with Michelle was what made me feel alive…I haven't felt that way since…since I saw Spencer at the runway show. Aw fuck, what the hell is going on with me?

XXXXXX

"Spencer, this next question is for you. What's Ashley's favorite color?" Spencer smiled at me and I smiled back at her. Our fingers were interlaced and every time her thumb ran over my knuckles, I got a chill down my spine.

"Green and white. I once wore a completely green and white night gown…let's just say I didn't get much sleep that night" she said, winking at me. She wasn't lying. That night she kept tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. I actually had to hold her down at one point.

The interviewer, whose name was Christy, laughed and smiled over at me. I just smiled back nervously and leaned back against my chair.

"Ashley, who asked who out?" she asked.

"Um actually Spencer asked me out" I replied.

"Really?" Christy said in surprise. She looked over at Spencer, who just nodded.

"You must be full of surprises huh, Ashley?" she teased. I just shrugged and Spencer leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Did you know that people have been calling you Spashley? A cross between Spencer and Ashley," she asked.

I arched my eyebrows and Spencer and I both shook our heads.

"Apparently people are very interested about your relationship. People in the LGBT Community are already cheering you two on".

"No pressure at all huh?" I said sarcastically.

She chuckled and shook her head.

"No. But I hope that you two are together for quite a while." Christy said. Spencer and I both looked at each other when she said that and she smiled at me.

"Trust me. Ashley and I will be together for quite a while indeed."

XXXXX

As we walked out of the studio, hand and hand, Spencer leaned her hand on my shoulder as we walked.

"Things are starting to get interesting," I said, sighing as we stopped at a crosswalk. Spencer looked over her shoulder and saw the paparazzi and people taking pictures of us.

"Yeah, it really is. So, let's give them something to talk about" she said playfully.

I arched my eyebrows at her.

"Spencer, whatever you are thinking of doing, do not do it. Do. Not. Do. It" I warned. She pouted and tapped her lips twice.

I ignored her request and kept walking forward. She stayed put and played me back towards her. I groaned and she interlaced our hands and leaned up to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss and lights were flashing all around us. Great. More 'Spashley' stuff for people to gush over.


	11. Chapter 11

***This story belongs to MonkeyXMonkey. You can read more from MonkeyXMonkey at FictionPress or FanFiction. I have made some slight changes to names of characters (making this a Spashley fanfic) and some content changes. I do not own SoN (the characters) or The Runway Queen (the story). Props to those who do. Feel free to go read the original. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Happy Birthday Aiden**

I scrolled down the computer and looked at all the pictures of Spencer and I on Google. When I typed in my name, I got 458 views, but when I typed in 'Spencer and Ashley' over 1,300 pictures showed up. I leaned back against the computer and sighed.

"She was right. People love love".

Spencer walked in the room and I looked up at her.

"Did you know that there were 1,300 pictures of us on the Internet? 1,300. That's a lot of damn photos!" I exclaimed. She giggled and turned the chair around, so that she could sit on my lap.

I let her and she stared at the screen before clicking on one of the photos. She smiled and leaned back against me.

"This one is my favorite," she said softly. It was the picture taken 4 days ago at the interview. Spencer was on her toes, leaning in to kiss me and our hands were interlaced down at our sides. I had a slight smile on my face and Spencer's hair was blowing slightly in the wind.

"Yeah, I like this one too" I said, placing my cheek against her head. She took my hand and giggled.

"You're being awfully sweet lately. Is there a reason why?" she asked.

"No reason. I'm just a little more comfortable being with you. Plus…tomorrow's Thursday" I replied. She sighed.

"That's right. You get paid tomorrow," she groaned. I looked down at her and she shifted in my lap. I hissed and grabbed her hips. "

You'll have to work for it though," she said huskily. I groaned as she rolled her hips against mine. "Spence…stop" I groaned.

"No…" she moaned. I bit my bottom lip and groaned. Spencer turned around and put her hands on the back of the chair. She leaned down and kissed my neck, dragging her lips over my pressure point.

I grabbed her wrist and tried to pry her off of me, but she quickly used her other hand and pulled both of my hands above my head. She grinded against me and bit down on my neck.

"Spencer, stop" I warned. If she kept this up, there would be no way that I could stop myself.

She ignored my protest and attacked my lips. I bit down on her lip and she groaned as my tongue slipped inside her mouth. She moaned and ran her fingers through my hair, pulling me closer. She rubbed herself against me again and I threw my head back and groaned.

She smirked down at me and rubbed herself against me again, but this time harder. I groaned and grabbed her waist, begging her not to stop.

"Tell me you want me," she whispered seductively in my ear. I bit my lower lip and groaned. Spencer frowned and grinded against me harder than before.

"Fuck! Spencer stop! Please just…don't do this to me" I said softly.

She stopped her movements and I exhaled slowly, trying to get my heartbeat to slow down. Her eyes softened and she slid off of me, walking out of the room, and slamming the door to our room upstairs.

I ran my hands down my face. That was close. Almost a little too close. I just can't have her coming on to me like that again or I just might lose all control.

I got up from the computer and slowly walked upstairs. I leaned against the door to my room and sighed.

"Spencer…I need time. You can't just attack me and expect for me to attack you back with the same force. I don't work that way. I'm sorry and I didn't mean to h-". She opened the door and I fell inside.

"I should be apologizing to you. Clay said you were complicated. I guess I just didn't realize how complicated you really were. I'm sorry Ash. And I promise not to jump you anymore" she said. I got up off the floor and nodded at her.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked shyly. She smiled.

"If it will cool you off, then sure" she replied. I flipped her off and she laughed as I followed her downstairs and out the door.

XXXXXX

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIDEN!" we all yelled as he walked in the door.

Aiden jumped back and Spencer and I laughed.

"What's all this? My birthday was days ago," he said in shock.

"Yeah, well we love to surprise you Dennison," I said.

We walked into the kitchen, where Glen began pulling something out of the oven.

"Don't forget your mitts." Spencer teased, winking at me. I rolled my eyes at her. Glen giggled and sat the pan of barbecue chicken down on the stove.

"Was he surprised?" he asked.

"Very" Madison replied, dragging an embarrassed Aiden in the room.

"Happy birthday Aiden" Glen said, giving him a hug.

"Glen! You came down just for my birthday? I feel special." Aiden said. "Thank you all. Whose idea was this anyway?" he asked.

Everyone looked at me and I just shrugged. Aiden smiled and picked me up off of the ground in a bear hug.

"Thanks Ash" he chuckled.

"No problem buddy" I replied. We sat down and ate.

As Spencer started to bring out the cake, there was a knock on the door.

XXXXXX

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"That's no way to greet your mother." Christine Davies retorted.

"I had to talk to you about your new pest. Where is she anyw-". Christine stopped in midsentence and looked over my shoulder at Spencer.

"She's living with you," she said dully. I nodded. "Why?" she asked. I glared at her.

"Why does it matter? Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be off with your flavor of the week?" I replied angrily.

"You will not talk to me that way; I am your mother. You probably don't even know about her, right?"

"Not everything, and I don't care." I stated firmly.

"You should"

"Why?"

"Don't pretend like you don't fucking know!" Christine yelled.

I had only seen my mother act this way maybe two times in my life, when my dad left and when I came out to her. All of her bullshit was pissing me off.

"I don't! If you're trying to start shit then leave! This is Aiden's party and I'm not gonna let you ruin it!"

"Oh I wouldn't dare ruin precious Aiden's party. Her being here is gonna ruin it. Trust me!"

"Fuck you! You don't even know her!"

"Do you? Did she tell you about what she used to do before she modeled? Where she came from? Where her 'manager' found her? Do you know about any of that shit? I'm telling you to leave her the fuck alone. She's like a disease. She will ruin our family name."

"I don't answer to you! And I'm not gonna force her to tell me. Fuck, just go. This is my life. This is my girlfriend. This is my apartment. And this is my best friend's party. So I'm asking you nicely…get the fuck out." I had hit my boiling point one more word and she was in for it.

Aiden ran out the kitchen and pushed Christine and me farther apart.

"I don't want to know why you are here, just leave before I throw you out of my apartment. Christine, leave now." He said to Christine.

"Ashley, I want you to take Spencer with you and go upstairs to calm down…now!" he growled. Christine and I glared at each other and eventually Christine stomped out the door, slamming it.

I grabbed Spencer's hand and headed upstairs. When we got to our room, Spencer looked over at me nervously and I pulled her into a hug.

"Hugging is good. We haven't hugged before now have we?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. She held onto my back and put her forehead on my shoulder.

"Do you two always fight like that?"

"Only when I see her." I replied sadly.

I sighed and just by holding her in my arms, I was calming down little by little.

"Are you even going to ask me about what she was talking about?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No. I don't really care right now. I just wanna relax," I replied. She nodded her had against my shoulder and held me tighter.

"I've never seen you that mad. I was kind of scared for a second". I laughed and breathed in her scent. She smelled like strawberries.

"I never meant to scare you," I said.

"I know you didn't. Just remind me never to get you mad" she sighed, kissing my shoulder blade.

XXXXX

"So, that was Ashley's mother? She seems kind of like a…"

Aiden cleared his throat and Madison blushed.

"Sorry, Aiden" she said nervously.

"Let's just not talk about that. I doubt Christine will be back and I don't want Ashley to hear us talking about it."

Madison arched her eyebrows at him in confusion. "Why?" she asked.

"Ok fine, I'll tell you, just don't say anything about it to anyone. Ok, so, when Ashley came out, her mother disowned her. Ashley's dad left and Michelle left, after that…Ashley shut down. She changed into a totally different person for a while. It scared the shit out of me, but it almost destroyed Ashley. This incident would be only the third time Ashley has spoken to her mother since she came out," he replied.

Madison frowned. "I'm guessing Michelle is the girl Spencer was talking to me about" she said.

"Yeah. I think Glen told her about Michelle. Anyway, it took Ashley a lot to recover from her first heartbreak and I don't even really believe she has fully recovered yet. Her mom coming back will only hinder Ashley more, but she's strong and will work through it" he said, trying to believe it himself.

"But enough about them…what are you doing today?" he added. Madison smiled at him.

"DJing. Would you like to um…meet me at Phoenix Down tonight? You know, to talk?" she asked. Aiden just smiled at her.

"Sure yeah. Just to, you know, talk" he replied back.


	12. Chapter 12

***This story belongs to MonkeyXMonkey. You can read more from MonkeyXMonkey at FictionPress or FanFiction. I have made some slight changes to names of characters (making this a Spashley fanfic) and some content changes. I do not own SoN (the characters) or The Runway Queen (the story). Props to those who do. Feel free to go read the original. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: You're AlRight**

I walked around the house, cleaning up some of the plates and cups that had been missed. The party had ended an hour ago and I spent half of it upstairs in my room; trying to calm down after the way Christine came in and made an ass of herself.

A knock at the door tore me out of my own thoughts. I walked toward the door and opened it.

"Good evening, Ashley. I'm here to give you your first check!" she exclaimed, smiling at me. I just nodded and closed the door when she walked in. Her smile evaporated and she took the cleaning supplies out of my hand and directed me over to the couch.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Today was Aiden's birthday, and my seriously demented mother showed up and started screaming things about Spencer. She was acting like a total douche and now…now I'm starting to wonder about Spencer's past. I know I shouldn't because it's none of my business and I shouldn't get involved, but…I'm wondering what about her could get my mother that upset" I replied.

Chlesea's eyes widened and she got up from the couch.

"Where's Spencer?" she asked.

"Upstairs. Sleep. I had to sneak out of the bed to clean up down here. She had a pretty strong grip on me" I replied chuckling. Chelsea laughed as well and then she put the envelope down on the table.

"Will you be alright by yourself for a few days?" she asked.

I arched my eyes at her. "What do you mean 'a few days?' Does Spencer have something coming up?" I asked. She nodded.

"Tomorrow afternoon she has a photo shoot in Cancun. I'm…actually here to drop off your money and pick her up" she replied.

My eyes widened and she played with her thumbs nervously.

"Is a little heads up too much to ask for?" I asked sharply.

"I find out these things last minute as well. It's only for a week though. She'll be back by next Thursday" she replied. I brushed my hair back and looked up towards the steps.

"Want me to go wake her up?" I asked.

"Please do" she replied softly.

I walked up the steps to our room and slowly opened my door. Spencer was stretched out under the covers and she had a firm grip on my pillow. A smile grazed my face and I crawled over to her and pulled her towards me.

"Spence…Spencer you have to get up" I whispered in her ear. She groaned and tried to push me away. "Chelsea is here and you have to go to Cancun for a week".

Her right eye opened and she shook her head.

"No…go back to sleep" she mumbled. I sighed. I knew she was going to be difficult. I tickled her side and she moved away from me.

"Ashley," she groaned. I tickled her again and she lunged at me. "Sleep," she growled. I smirked at her and picked her up.

"Come on Spence". I carried her downstairs with her whining in protest before placing her gently on the couch. Chelsea looked over at her and Spencer rubbed her eyes cutely.

"Do I really have to go to Cancun, Chels?" she asked. Chelsea chuckled.

"Yes. You do. Now go put some clothes on and pack your things. Our flight leaves in 2 hours," she replied. Spencer groaned and went back upstairs.

I watched her go and looked over at the envelope on the table. I picked it up and sighed.

"I'm starting to feel like this money is just to guilt trip me" I mumbled. Chelsea laughed.

"No need to feel guilty. Besides, there is much more where that came from".

We talked for a while until Spencer walked downstairs with two luggage bags and dressed in faded jeans and one of my shirts.

"Whoa! Hold on. That's mine!" I exclaimed, pointing to the green tee she had on. She smirked at me.

"Well, now it's mine for the next…" she looked over at Chelsea.

"Week" she replied.

"Week…week?" she exclaimed, pouting at Chelsea.

Chelsea nodded. Spencer's eyes widened and she shot into my arms, knocking the wind out of me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she held me tighter.

"If I knew it was a week, I wouldn't have packed" she grumbled. I laughed and she hit my arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I growled.

"I bet you're thrilled that I'm leaving" she groaned, crossing her arms and looking at the floor.

I smiled at her and cupped her face in my hands.

"Yeah, I'm ecstatic" I said sarcastically before leaning in and kissing her. Spencer was stiff for a minute before she melted into it and grabbed my shirt. She deepened the kiss and my hands went towards her breast. She gasped and slapped my hands.

"I thought you said I wasn't allowed to attack you anymore!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her chest.

I smirked. "I did. But I didn't say anything about me attacking you" I chuckled. She arched her eyebrows at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, gently pecking me on the lips. She leaned in and bit my ear.

"If Chlesea wasn't here…you would give it to me right?" she whispered huskily. I pulled back from her in embarrassment and stepped back.

"Well, I'm gonna miss you guys" I said, stretching my arms and looking at the ground. Spencer giggled and Chelsea just smiled. Man, she does that a lot.

"We'll, miss you too Ashley. Come on, Spencer. We have to go," she said, walking toward the door. Spencer nodded and followed her out.

"Tell Aiden I said bye! Don't fuck any other girls while I'm gone!" she yelled behind her. My blood boiled and I looked away from the door.

"Don't mess up my shirt!" I yelled back. I heard her laugh and then the door closed. I sighed and looked around the apartment. Great. Now what do I do?

XXXXX

Aiden walked into Phoenix Down and immediately looked up at the DJ booth. He saw Madison spinning and he smiled as he walked up toward her. She was so into the music that she didn't even notice Aiden walk in. He grabbed her sides and she jumped up in fear.

Madison looked over her shoulder at him and slapped her arm playfully.

"You scared the hell out of me!" she gasped, grabbing her chest. Aiden smiled at her.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. How's work going?" he asked, sitting down at one of the seats she had placed in there.

"Pretty good. I've only been here for a few minutes. Have you seen Pete around?" she asked. Aiden frowned and looked away in disgust.

"Nope" he replied. Madison sighed.

"I'm not surprised. He's probably off fucking his flavor of the week," she said dully. Aiden glanced over at her in shock.

"You know he's fucking other girls?" he asked. Madison just nodded.

"Then why do you let him do it?" he asked, sitting up on her chair. Madison put her laptop on shuffle and sat down next to him.

"Because…right now, he's what I need."

"You want someone who cheats on you?"

"No, not at all. But, I'm not looking for anything serious right now."

"But you two have been together for 2 years."

"I know. At first, he was what I wanted, but somewhere along the way…thing changed. I realized I got tired of getting my heart broken every time he told me he wasn't cheating on me. Every lie he told me. So, I pretended not to notice. I let him get away with everything and it was like I didn't even care anymore. I was so scared of leaving him and finding someone who was just as much, or worse, of a prick than him."

"Not every guy is going to let you down, Madison. Some people just need to be given a chance."

"I'm so scared of getting my heart broken again. I'm not even trying to find someone else."

"Then don't. Stop trying to find someone else and look right in front of you. I'm not Pete. I'm not gonna let someone hurt you like that."

"…What are you trying to say Aiden?"

"I'm trying to say that, if you let me, I could be that guy that you're looking for. I would never hurt you like that. I want nothing more than to see you happy and Pete is destroying you."

"Aiden…"

"No! I won't stand for it. You're my best friend's girlfriend's best friend. And we can all see that you're hurting. I've been sitting on the sidelines just watching. And I wouldn't have intervened if I thought that everything was fine…but it's not. Let me help you Maddie."

She stared into his eyes and Aiden leaned over and took her hands.

"I can't stand to see you like this. Even though we've just met…I"

"No! Aiden…please don't say it," Madison interrupted. Aiden looked down at the floor and let go of her hand.

"I'm so sorry". She leaned down to kiss him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Just when Aiden was about to hold her, she let go of him and disappeared further inside the club. Aiden watched her go and sighed when he couldn't see her anymore.

He got up and put his hands in his pockets, heading out the door of the club and toward his car.

"I hope Ashley's having a better night than me," he thought to himself.

XXXXX

5 days. 5 days without Spencer and Madison around. Aiden had told me what happened between them at the club and I had told him that Spencer went to Cancun for the week for a photo shoot. I always thought that hanging out with Aiden would be interesting enough, but we were both bored without Spencer around.

I was actually starting to miss her. Some of her things were still in my room and even in the bathroom, but whenever I went to sleep at night, I couldn't get comfortable without holding her pillow.

I was so used to her body heat that I would toss and turn until I felt comfortable on her side of the bed. This was ridiculous! We've only been living together for a month and already she was taking control of things. She wasn't even here!

Aiden had complained about it being too quiet without her around and we spent more time at a bar than was needed. Aiden refused to go to Phoenix Down anymore. He was giving Madison space and I thought that was a pretty good idea.

We found this new place across town called, "The Spot". It was a nightclub like Phoenix Down and since we had nothing better to do, we went there on Wednesday night.

I walked inside with Aiden right behind me and the sound of the bass took over us. We danced for a while, but then, I spotted someone out the corner of my eye. I tapped Aiden's shoulder and pointed at the stranger.

He clenched his fist and we marched over to him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I growled, pulling Pete off of the blonde, whose tongue was down his throat. He stumbled back and glared at us.

"I told you, this was none of your fucking business Aiden!" he shot back, pointed an accusing finger at Aiden. The blonde was draped over his arm and I glared at her.

"Fuck off!" I yelled. Pete looked over at me.

"Don't you tell her to fuck off, you dyke!" he yelled in my face. Aiden swung at him, but Pete grabbed his arm and suddenly, three guys came from behind me and pulled us outside.

Pete threw Aiden against the ground and kicked him in his stomach. The other three guys threw me against the wall and one of them punched me in the stomach. I gasped and tried to grab my stomach, but the two guys held me.

"I warned you Aiden! I told you to mind your own business, but you just couldn't. My boys Flex, Matty, and Parker here told me you were at Phoenix Down and were all over Madison. Bad move Aiden. Bad. Fucking. Move," he growled, punctuating over word with a kick to his stomach.

He snapped at the two guys who were Flex and Parker. Matty punched me in the stomach again and I yelled out in pain before they dropped me on the ground.

Flex and Parker grabbed Aiden, but not before he decked Flex in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Parker grabbed him behind the back and Pete swung and hit him square in the face.

Aiden grunted in pain and Matty walked over and pulled me up off the ground. I kneed him in the stomach and he grabbed my leg and swung me towards the ground. I hit the ground hard and Aiden growled in anger. He tried to get Parker off of him, but he had a strong hold.

Pete punched him in the face again and blood was running down out of his mouth.

"STOP! STOP PETE! PLEASE!" I screamed out in fear. Pete looked over at me and smirked before punching Aiden in the face again. I was on the verge of tears. I had never seen Aiden beaten so badly before.

Despite the pain I was in, I got off the ground and punched Matty in the face when he tried to grab me again. I sent a swift kick towards Parker's balls and he let go of Aiden with a grunt. He fell to the ground and Aiden fell with him.

Pete grabbed me by my hair and pulled. I groaned and he wrapped his hands around my neck.

"You little bitch!" he growled, chocking the air out of me. I coughed and looked over at Aiden, who was bleeding profusely.

I was starting to lose vision and just before I passed out, Aiden grabbed Pete's head and slammed it into the wall. I fell out of his hands and Pete grabbed his head and yelled out in pain.

I tried to get air back in my lungs and Aiden grabbed me and pulled me up on my feet.

"Come on, Ash. You're alright…you're alr-". He passed out on the ground and when I tried to lift my foot, I tripped and passed out right along with him.


	13. Chapter 13

***This story belongs to MonkeyXMonkey. You can read more from MonkeyXMonkey at FictionPress or FanFiction. I have made some slight changes to names of characters (making this a Spashley fanfic) and some content changes. I do not own SoN (the characters) or The Runway Queen (the story). Props to those who do. Feel free to go read the original. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: A Month and Two Days Ago**

"You better be alright. I swear if something's wrong with you, I will bring you back to life, so that I can kill you myself. Please, please God let her be alright".

I opened my left eye slowly and looked up to see Spencer in a chair bedside my bed, holding my hand. "Sp -Sp-Spence," I said, my voice shaking. She looked over at me quickly and I smiled when I saw her.

She still had on my green shirt, but instead of jeans, it looked like she was wearing shorts.

"ASHLEY!" she yelled, leaning up and kissing all over my face. I laughed and tried to sit up, but she gently pushed me back down.

"No. You have to rest. Doctor's orders."

"Doctor's?" I shot up in surprise and she frowned.

"I told you to lay down". I ignored her and looked around me. Sure enough, I was in a hospital.

"Why am I here? How did I get here?" I asked her. She looked down at my sheets and started playing with my fingers.

"Somebody from that club you and Aiden were at last night found you outside, knocked out in an alleyway. They called 911 and came and brought you both here. I came home early looking for you two and saw we had a voicemail.

Apparently, they had looked through Aiden's wallet and called home, thinking someone would come down and see you two. Luckily, I checked the voicemail and Chelsea drove me down here as fast as she could" she explained.

"Chelsea?" I looked over in the corner of the room and saw Chelsea. She smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like my stomach was hit by a bowling ball," I replied. I pulled my shirt up and saw bruises. Spencer hissed at the sight and I grimaced at the blue and purple scars.

"Where's Aiden?" I yelled in fear, quickly remembering that he was hurt worse than me.

"He'll live. His nose is broken and he has a black eye, but most of the damage done to his head wasn't enough to kill him," Chelsea said softly. I let out a sigh of relief and fell back on the bed.

"That's good. When can I see him," I asked.

Spencer frowned. "When you get better! You're not leaving this room until I say so" she exclaimed. I smiled over at her.

"You know, I missed you this past week. Maybe I could um…show you how much I missed you when we get home" I said slyly.

She smirked at me and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "seducing me isn't going to let you off the hook".

"Damn it!"

Chelsea chuckled and walked over towards my bed. "I'm just glad that you're ok. You should have seen how hysterical Spencer was. Her eyes were bugging out of their socket and she was crying a river on the way here. I swear, she almost punched a nurse in the face when she said we couldn't see you right away. You had us both so worried," Chelsea said, laughing when she thought of how Spencer behaved.

I glanced over at a very red Spencer and took her hand. "I'm fine," I said softly.

She looked over at me with glassy eyes and she leaned down to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss and she pulled on my bottom lip with her teeth. I moaned and she kissed me harder. I brought my hand up and ran it through her hair, loving the way her lips felt against mine as her tongue invaded my mouth.

I kissed her deeper and she moaned, pulling me closer toward her. Chelsea cleared her throat and we quickly jumped away from each other. I looked at the ground in embarrassment and Spencer bit her lower lip, a blush faintly on her cheeks.

"Can you at least wait until I am out of the room before you two start eating each other?" she teased.

Spencer pouted and I just stayed quiet. She chuckled and Madison ran into the room.

"Ashley! Where's Aiden?" she practically yelled.

"Um…" I looked up at Chelsea.

"Down the hall. Last room on the right," she said smiling.

"Thank you!" Madison took off in that direction and I smiled to myself.

"So Ashley, do you want to tell us what happened last night?" Chelsea said. I looked at the both of them and then retold them last night's events.

XXXXX

Aiden's head was on fire and he was looking up at the ceiling. Spencer and Chelsea had been in early when they were waiting to see Ashley.

They talked for a while about Spencer's trip and what he and Ashley had done while they were gone. Just when he was about to tell them what happened last night; a nurse came in the room and told them they could see Ashley. Spencer practically ran out the room and Chelsea just shook her head and followed her out.

Aiden looked out the window and clenched his fist.

"_Where the hell did Pete and those three goons sneak off too after they knocked us out? The nurse said that the person who found us only saw Ashley and me. So where did they go?_" he thought to himself.

Madison ran in the room, breathing hard and Aiden looked up at her.

"Aiden…" she said breathlessly. She walked towards him and sat in the chair next to his bed. He smiled at her.

"Hey you. Pleasure seeing you here" he said sweetly.

Madison frowned. "How can you joke about this? Look at you. You're in a hospital bed," she barked. Aiden looked down at his sheets and sighed.

"Why are you here Madison? Came to tell me that you're not leaving Pete even if he did jump Ashley and I last night," Aiden growled. Madison shook her head.

"It's not like that Aiden."

"Then tell me what it is like. I practically give my heart to you last week and you just pushed me aside."

"No, I didn't. We barely know each other and…"

"And what? You think I'm gonna act just like Pete did? Be nice and sweet to you at the beginning, and then sneak around and break your heart."

"Yes! That's what they all do!"

"Not all guys are the same Madison! You can't blame one guys mistake on all of us. You can't become a zombie just because Pete's treating you like trash. You're better than that! You deserve better than that. Why won't you open your heart to me…and at least give me a chance?"

Madison looked down at his bed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't want to be hurt again," she said softly, her voice cracking towards the end.

"I wouldn't hurt you. I would do nothing, but protect you if you gave me a chance. I'm not Pete and Pete's not me," he said proudly.

Madison looked up at him and stared in his eyes. Aiden sighed and pulled all of his courage together. _'Well, here goes nothing'_ he thought to himself.

"Madison, the very first time I saw you at the beach, I knew that you were different from all the other girls I had every been with. I fell for you right from the start and at first, it killed me, because you were with Pete and I didn't wanna ruin a happy relationship. But you weren't happy. You're not happy. And I won't stand by any longer and watch as Pete takes away what's left of your heart. I don't care how long it takes. Weeks, months, years, decades. I will wait until you have all of the pieces of your heart back and then hope that you can give it to me. I'm not asking for you to love me back…I'm just asking for you to give this, give me a chance".

Madison wiped the tears off of her face and took his hand.

"Aiden, Pete's last chance was when he hurt someone I loved," she said, smiling at him. Aiden smiled back at her and leaned over to gently plant a kiss on her lips. Madison kissed him back as tears fell off her face.

"I would never hurt you Maddie," he whispered to her. Madison smiled against his lips.

"I know."

XXXXX

"I hate hospitals! We are never going back there again, right Aiden? Aiden? Aiden?" I looked behind me and saw Aiden and Madison too engrossed with each other to even notice me.

Aiden had Madison's hand and she was smiling up at him as he leaned down and whispered something in his ear, making her burst out laughing. I smiled at them and Spencer grabbed my hand.

"So, I'm pretty sure that you said, 'you would show me how much you missed me when we got back home,'" she said huskily. I smirked down at her.

"Later" I whispered in her ear. She arched her eyebrows at me.

"If you'll playing with me, you know I'm gonna be pissed right?" I laughed and held her hand tighter.

"I promise that you will not be disappointed." I said back.

Chelsea waved us 'good bye' and drove herself back home. Aiden and Madison went to Phoenix Down and Aiden said that he would be staying over with Madison afterwards. I smirked up at him and he flipped me off.

"That's the kind of girl you take out and break out huh Aiden?" I teased, mocking him.

Aiden glared at me and Madison looked at us in confusion.

"What's Ashley talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. I'll see you guys later" he replied, quickly pushed her out the door. I laughed and shut the door behind him.

I looked around the apartment and Spencer was nowhere to be found. I walked upstairs and heard the shower from the bathroom on. I slowly opened the door and poked my head inside. Spencer was behind the curtain and I smiled to myself as I gently closed the door.

She pulled back the curtain, so that her head was shown and she smiled when she saw it was me.

"Do you want to join me?" she asked.

A month and 2 days ago, I would have said 'no'. A month and 2 days ago, I would have ran out the room and locked my bedroom door. A month and 2 days ago, I would have gotten extremely embarrassed and flipped her off. But that was a month and 2 days ago, and this was now.

I smiled and took off my pants and shirt before joining her in the shower. Her eyes widened, but she smiled when I stepped in.

"I really didn't think you would get in" she said huskily.

"Well, like Christy, our interviewer, said, I'm full of surprises". I pulled her over toward me and crashed our lips together.

She moaned into the kiss and pulled me under the spray of water with her. I ran my hands over her smooth skin and her hands went up through my hair.

She pulled my bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it before ramming her tongue into my mouth. I grabbed her waist and she hopped up and wrapped her legs around me.

I pushed her up against the wall and grinded myself against her. She threw her head back and let out a moan as I attacked her neck.

"Fuck…Ashley" she said breathlessly. I had never heard her curse quite like that. I was so turned on. I bit down on her neck and her nails dug into my shoulder blade.

I grinded myself faster against her and she started panted before leaning down and capturing my lips again. I would have never imagine having sex with Spencer in this shower would be this…this…good.

I turned the water off and carried her into my room; her lips still attached mine and the both of us dripping water on the ground. I'll have to clean that up later.

I laid her down on the bed and she put her legs up on other side of me as I grinded into her faster.

"Nghh! Ashley!" she yelled out, biting my shoulder. I kissed her neck and she grabbed me waist, willingly me to go faster.

She took my hand off of the bed and put two of my fingers into her mouth, licking them. I groaned and leaned down to attack her supple breast.

She moaned against my hand as I gently bit down on one of her nipples. Her back arched off the bed and I took my fingers out of her mouth, ramming them inside of her instead.

"OH God! Ash!" she screamed out, grabbing my bed sheets. I loved hearing her say my name. It just added more fuel to the fire inside of me.

I pulled out of her and rammed back in, making up a good rhythm. She moaned as I kept sucking on her breast and she grinded up against me.

"You're…a…liar," she panted. I glanced up at her, but didn't stop what I was doing.

"How?" I asked, pushing into her harder.

She pulled on the sheets and bit her lower lip, trying to stay quiet.

"No need to muzzle yourself. Only I can hear you. Now answer me, how?" I repeated.

"You said…you didn't, fuck Ashley!...you said you didn't…ahh!...want me" she groaned.

I smiled up at her and shook my head.

"And so what if I did?" I said playfully.

"Then…you need to…ahh! Don't stop…ask me more questions" she said, trying to keep her sanity.

"Do you want me to know you Spencer? Do you really want me to know about your past?" I asked, letting go of her breast. She bit her bottom lip and just nodded. I smiled at her.

"Then I will," I said.

I pushed another finger inside of her and she screamed.

"Ash! Please! Please make me cum. I want you so bad," she moaned in my ear.

I groaned against her shoulder and pushed my fingers into her faster. She grabbed my back and threw her head back against the pillow as I dug my toes into the mattress.

"Oh fuck! I can't take it anymore!" she yelled. I leaned up and kissed her on her cheek.

"All you had to do was ask," I said smugly. She flipped me off and I grinded against her hard, causing my fingers to slam into her G-spot.

She bit her lower lip and I frowned at her.

"You don't have to be quiet. I want to hear you," I whispered in her ear. She moaned low in her throat and then let out a scream when I pushed into her again, cumming all over my hand. She held onto me tighter and then tried to get her breathing under control.

I moved to roll off of her, but she grabbed me.

"Stay…" she said breathlessly. I did as I was told and laid my head down on her chest. She stroked my hair back and kissed the top of my head.

"Are we going to talk about what just happened tomorrow or are you gonna be cold towards me?" she asked, her voice slightly shaking.

I looked up at her.

"This wasn't a one night stand Spencer. I'm not that cold. Geez" I replied, resting my head back on her chest. She giggled and then pushed me off of her.

"You're actually kind of heavy," she teased, mocking me. I ignored her and she rolled over on her side and snuggled up to me.

"So, am I your real girlfriend now?" she asked. I looked away from her in embarrassment.

"I guess." I replied in embarrassment. She got quiet and then looked up at me.

"Do you love me Ashley?" she asked. I sighed.

"I don't know. Do you love me Spencer," I asked back.

"I don't know" she replied.

We drifted off to sleep and I thought about what she asked me. Love was a big word and I really wasn't sure if I loved her. Wanted her, yes, but Loved her. We'll just have to see where life takes us next.


	14. Chapter 14

***This story belongs to MonkeyXMonkey. You can read more from MonkeyXMonkey at FictionPress or FanFiction. I have made some slight changes to names of characters (making this a Spashley fanfic) and some content changes. I do not own SoN (the characters) or The Runway Queen (the story). Props to those who do. Feel free to go read the original. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Golde Magazine**

"Ahhh!...ahh!...Ashley!...mmmm!... stop" Spencer moaned, grabbing the sheets as I spread her legs out further and licked around her clit. She ran her hands through my hair and pulled gently.

"Stop…we have to get up" she panted.

I bit down and she hissed in pleasure.

"Can't we just stay in bed all day?" I whined, running my hand down her leg. She shook her head.

"We both know what will happen if we stay in here all day" she replied. I arched my eyebrows at her.

"Is that a bad thing?" I said slyly.

She glared at me and I groaned.

"What happened to when you used to beg me for it?" I said. She laughed and rolled over on top of me.

"I don't have to beg for something I already have," she whispered in my ear. I sat up and she wrapped her legs around me.

"I have to get dressed" I whined.

"Carry me" she pouted, batting her eyes at me.

"I can't get dressed with you on top of me" I said. She rolled her eyes and slid off of me. Spencer grabbed her clothes and swayed her hips into the bathroom. She winked over her shoulder at me and I laughed.

"Tease" I yelled after her.

I pulled on some tan cargo shorts and my white and blue shirt. I put on my high school ring and grabbed my reading glasses off of the nightstand. I headed downstairs and saw Aiden at the table, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey. When did you get in?" I asked, sitting down across from him.

"Just a few minutes ago. Why are you all glowy?" he asked, analyzing my body with his hand.

"What? I'm not…what are you…nothing happened!" I replied, nervously.

Spencer walked down stairs with a tank top on and short shorts. She smiled over at me and sat down on my lap.

"Well, I see nothing changed here" he chuckled. Spencer smirked at him and then pulled me into a kiss that took my breath away.

Aiden's eyes widened and I wrapped my arms around her and leaned in to rest my head on her shoulder.

"No way. You guys are together now, I mean like, really together?" he asked in shock.

I just nodded and Spencer smiled at him.

"Wow. When did this happen?" he asked.

"Last night" Spencer replied. I squeezed her sides and she jumped up in surprise. Aiden smirked at me.

"So you finally hit it? I'm proud of you Ashley," he said chuckling. I glared at him and Spencer got off of me and walked toward the fridge.

"So, sexy…was it good?" he asked, smugly. My eyes widened and Spencer smirked at me.

"Well…believe it or not, but it was amazing. The way she moved her hips against mi-".

I jumped out of my seat and ran towards her, but she giggled and ran to the other side of the table.

"Oh and her fingers", she continued. My blood boiled and I ran after her around the table. "Plus the way she kept me cummi-"

"Spencer!" I yelled, jumping over the table and tackling her.

Aiden laughed and Spencer rolled over on top of me laughing.

"I was only kidding! Calm down" she said, as I tickled her.

"Nobody told you to tell him! What we do in private is our business," I growled, leaning up and biting her shoulder.

She moved away from and pouted.

"Ok. Ok" she said. Spencer got off of me and there was a knock at the door.

I got off the floor and went to answer it. Glen leaned against the side and I looked at him. "Hey" I said. He held a magazine up to my face and I looked at the cover.

There was a picture of me being put in an ambulance and the cover said, "Poor Ashley. What could have happened to her?" I took the magazine from him and Spencer walked over to me and gasped when she saw the cover.

"Those bastards! They took a picture of you even when you were hurt like that" she growled.

"Yeah they did. It's all over the news and on the Internet. I can't believe you didn't notice," he said.

"Well, we don't watch as much TV anymore, same thing goes for the computer" I said, wondering why he was here.

He pulled out a cigarette and Spencer cringed beside me.

"Don't smoke here," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just don't. Why are you here anyway, it's not that big of a deal?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. He sighed and threw the cigarette outside. "I was wondered about you and Aiden. You know I'm not good with hospitals," he replied.

I nodded. It was true. He had had bad memories with hospitals and I didn't blame him for not visiting me.

"I'm fine. Just got a little roughed up. Aiden's alright too." I said. Spencer took my hand and I looked over at her.

"I just wanted to let you know that who ever did this to you and Aiden; I'm not going rest until they're behind bars," he said. I shook my head.

"No need."

"What? Why?" Spencer spoke up from behind me.

"Spencer and I both decided that we're not gonna fight fire with fire right Aiden? Aiden?" I looked behind me and saw Aiden looking at the ground.

"I agree with Glen," he said. My jaw dropped.

"Why?" I asked.

"Pete fucked us up Ash! He scared the hell out of you, he put us in the hospital, and he broke Madison's self esteem. If anything, he better be glad I don't decide to do something drastic," he growled.

I shook my head and walked over to him.

"Don't do anything. Leave it alone Aiden," I said softly. He shook his head.

"I won't. Glen, where you headed?" he replied, walking over to him.

"Where's the last time you saw him," he asked.

"At 'The Spot'. Let's go" Aiden replied.

I jumped in front of them.

"No! Aiden fuck this! This is stupid! You don't have to get rev-".

"You didn't see your face Ashley! You looked at me like you thought I was dead! Dead! You were on the verge of tears! You still have bruises on you!" He lifted up my shirt and sure enough, some of the bruises were still there.

Glen's eyes shifted into something dangerous and he marched out the house.

"Let's go," he growled. Aiden looked down at me and sighed.

"I almost lost you that night Ashley. And you almost lost me. That's not gonna happen again". He gave me a hug and then they both left in Aiden's car.

I stood there, staring at the door before Spencer turned me around and cupped my face.

"Listen to me, they're going to be alright ok?" she said softly. I nodded and pulled her into my arms.

"They better".

XXXXX

Chelsea walked into the apartment and smiled when she saw Spencer and I, snuggled up, watching a movie.

"Well, I see you two have really hit it off. That's good because Spencer, you're shots for Cancun just got in and Platinum Magazine's rival, Golde Magazine, are having a runway show today" she said.

I scratched the back of my head.

"Whose Golde Magazine?" I asked.

"Platinum's rival. Every time Platinum gets something new, Golde goes out and gets something better" Chelsea replied in disgust. I looked down at Spencer.

"So, do they have a better 'Spencer' over there?" I asked playfully.

Spencer slapped my arm and I laughed.

"Another cover model, but not a better Spencer. Her name is Sarah Stone. Her fiancée is Damien Jenkins".

"DAMIEN JENKINS?" I yelled. Spencer and Chelsea just looked at me and nodded.

"You two do know who that is right? Famous actor Damien Jenkins. He's made like 4 #1 hits. Won best male vocalist 2 times. Won entertainer of the year. He was the guy I idolized when I went to college." I exclaimed.

"Wow, you're such a fan" Spencer teased. I glared at her and she kissed my cheek.

"Well he is also marrying Sarah Stone in January" Chelsea said.

"Ew. Who gets married in the winter?" she said, grimacing at the thought. I laughed and stood up.

"Do I have to dress up?" I asked.

"Yes. The show starts at 10pm" she replied.

"Wait. Why are we going to go see a rival's runway show?" I asked.

"To see what we're working with," Chelsea replied. I nodded and Spencer and I headed upstairs.

"Aiden and Glen have been gone all day," I said to myself.

"They'll be fine, Ashley. Madison isn't going to let anything happen to him," Spencer said, pulling off her shirt. I sat on the bed and watched as she got dressed. She noticed me watching and smiled.

"This isn't a peep show Ashley," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh. But it could be" I shot back. She rolled her eyes at me and I pulled her towards me and kissed her neck.

"Mmmm. Stop. Chels is right downstairs," she moaned.

"She doesn't have to know. We can be quiet". She arched her eyebrows at me and I groaned and let her go.

"I'm gonna get dressed in the bathroom. That way you won't jump me" she said, grabbing her shirt and skirt before walking out the door.

I sighed and quickly pulled on black dress pants and a green button up. I pushed my hair back and put on my black dress shoes before putting on my ring.

I walked out of my room and Spencer laughed at me. I looked down at what I was wearing and then back at her.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"What is with you and the color green?" she asked, giggling slightly. I rolled my eyes at her and looked down at her. She had on black stilettos and a black frill type skirt. She was wearing some type of red shirt and had two red earrings in both her ears.

Her hair was like it normally was and she had on light make-up that made me notice her eyes.

"You look nice" I said, smiling at her.

"Well, well. Somebody's getting lucky tonight," she teased, wrapping her arms around my neck and pecking me on the lips.

"I hope," I said against the lips. She laughed and took my hand, pulling me down the steps. Chelsea was waiting for us outside and I saw her talking to Aiden and Glen. I ran over to them and pulled them into a hug.

"Are you alright? Nothing's hurt right? Everything good? What did you do to Pete?" I rambled. Aiden chuckled and stopped me from rambling on.

"Nothing. The police were already there. Evidently, the paparazzi that had been following you around took pictures of Pete and his other three goons beating the shit out of us. They took it some to the police as proof and by the time Glen and I got there, he was already in a cell." Aiden said, laughing.

Glen laughed along with him.

"We were extremely pissed so we asked the warden if we could go and there and throw a few punches. She handed us the keys and looked the other way and said, 'we never had this conversation'." Glen added on, changing his voice to mock the warden's.

They were laughing so hard; tears were in Aiden's eyes.

"So we slapped him around a little and by the time we were done, our point had gotten across to him," he said. Aiden looked over at Spencer and I.

"Whoa! Where are you two going?" he asked.

"Another runway show" I replied.

"You look nice Sexy" Aiden said, looking over at Spencer. She smirked at me and I just looked away from her.

"Thank you Aiden" she said, taking my hand.

"Well, I would love to stay, but I've got to head home." Glen said as he climbed into his car.

"I will." He nodded and then pulled off into the street.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Madison. Tell me how the runway show was when you get back, alright?" Aiden asked, walking over to his car. I nodded and Spencer waved at him.

"Tell her I said hey," she yelled.

"Will do," Aiden yelled back. A limo rode up to the curb and Chelsea climbed inside.

"Come on you two" she called from inside.

Spencer stepped inside and I followed after her. I closed the door and saw Clay and Sean right across from me.

"Always nice to see you two" I greeted. They smiled and I smiled back. Spencer took my hand and started playing with my fingers. She leaned her head against my shoulder and I leaned my cheek against her. Chelsea looked over at us and smiled.

Oh, give me a break. I was turning into a sap, but I wasn't that bad…right?


	15. Chapter 15

***This story belongs to MonkeyXMonkey. You can read more from MonkeyXMonkey at FictionPress or FanFiction. I have made some slight changes to names of characters (making this a Spashley fanfic) and some content changes. I do not own SoN (the characters) or The Runway Queen (the story). Props to those who do. Feel free to go read the original. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: The Big Apple**

We got out of the limo and as soon as my foot hit the ground, cameras were surrounding us. People were snapping shots of Spencer left and right and by the time I reached her, more pap's had came.

I groaned and Spencer smiled up at me.

"I'm starting to get annoyed by them. Everywhere we go" I mumbled in between clenched teeth. She kissed my jaw and I looked down at her.

"If I remember correctly, you said 'I can handle a bunch of guys with cameras'. Seems like you lied to me again," she teased. I glared at her and pulled her towards me. She giggled and tried to get away, but I had a firm grip on her.

"Tonight's not about you right?" I asked, kissing her neck. She nodded and ran her hand through my hair.

"Then that means a lot of people won't be…uh, keeping their eye on you right?" I asked, hoping she would piece together the rest.

She smirked at me and quickly pulled away, skipping toward the entrance.

"I guess you'll just have to find out" she replied huskily. I smirked back as she walked off with Chelsea.

I sighed. Now what do I do? I walked around the area for a little bit and looked at some of the photos that were hanging on the walls.

One of them caught my eye. A tall tan girl in a long beautiful dress seemed to be staring at me through the photo. She had brown curly hair and seemed to be on Puerto Rican descent. Her eyes were a deep pool of hazel and her face was showing fierce emotion. It was obvious this girl was a natural model.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" I turned around and almost screamed when I saw who was talking to me. Damein Jenkins. The Damien Jenkins. He had on a black Dior suit and his blonde hair was slicked back. His blue eyes sparkled and he had this essence about him that made people want to stare.

"D-D-Damein Jenkins?" I stuttered nervously. He smirked.

"Ashley Davies," he countered. Wow. Damien Jenkins knows my name.

"Um…yeah that's me. I was just looking around and came across this picture. She really is beautiful. Which model is she?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

He smiled. "That, is Sarah Stone" he replied proudly. I arched my brows.

"Who?" I asked in confusion. His left eye twitched and both of them widened.

"You don't know who this is?" he asked, waving his hand over the picture.

"Well, the name rings a bell, but I still kind of don't know who that is." I replied, putting my hands in my pocket. He dropped his jaw in shock.

"She is only the most beautiful model in the runway business. She is practically the runway queen! The new cover model for Golde Magazine, Sarah Stone!" he exclaimed.

I stood there for a second and then realization hit me.

"Oh! Sarah Stone! The cover model! I'm sorry. Spencer and Chelsea were just talking about her a few hours again and I completely forgot," I said, placing my hand through my hair.

He smiled. "Spencer Carlin huh? Let me ask you a question. How did you get the Beauty to fall head over heels for you?" he asked, crossing his arms. Who the hell is the beauty?

"I'm sorry. Who?" I asked in confusion.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"You really don't know much about your girlfriend's job, do you? Spencer's nickname in the fashion world is 'the Beauty'. While Sarah's nickname is 'the Face'" he replied.

I tried not to laugh, but I really couldn't help myself.

"Why do they call her the face?" I said laughing.

"Her facial features are stunning. As you can see in the picture," he said, motioning over to the photo behind us.

I nodded. "Well, to answer your question. I didn't do anything. I guess you could say, fate brought us together," I said, shrugging my shoulders. He arched his brow.

"You're a very interesting couple. Although I announced my engagement publically, the only thing anyone seems to care about…is you" he said seriously.

I gulped and stepped back a little.

"I never meant to take anybody's spot light, trust me. If I could, I would give it all to you. I hate being in the public eye just as much as I hate being here right now. But…this is what Spencer loves. She likes things like this and sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do." I sighed.

Damien looked around and saw people heading inside.

"That may be true. But can you really handle everything with her. I mean, her living on the streets and her abusive mother. Isn't that a lot to take in?" he asked in concern. My eyes widened and I grabbed his arm.

"Wait. What?" I said in shock.

He arched her eyebrows and stared down at me.

"You mean…you don't know. How could you not know?" he asked, pulling me over to a corner.

"I never cared to ask. Now what are you talking about? Spencer lived on the street? Her mother abused her? I thought she only had one parent," I said, trying to make sense of what he was telling me.

"No. Her father raised her when her parents divorced. But he died when she was 15. She went to live with her mother, but the woman had a terrible drug problem and used to beat on the poor girl day and night. She ran away from home when she was 16 and lived on the street for a whole month. Chelsea found her and took her in. What did you expect?" he asked, walking toward the entrance.

I was frozen in that spot. It felt like time had stopped to me. Spencer's father's death I knew about, but…the abuse; her being homeless for a month? Living on the streets of LA was dangerous. How did she survive for a whole month? I don't know how long I stood outside, but I felt someone shaking me and I looked down to see Spencer staring at me.

"Hey, what's wrong? I called you, but you didn't pick up. Come on. The show is starting," she said, taking my hand and smiling at me. How can she even smile? How can she act so carefree after the life she has had?

Without realizing it, I pulled her into a hug and held her tight against me.

"A-Ashley. What are you doing?" she asked, laughing gently. I kissed the top of her head and just held her tighter.

"No one is ever going to hurt you again," I said seriously.

I felt her stiffen, but she didn't say a word. I slowly let her go and she frowned before slowly walking back inside. I watched her go and then pulled her towards me again when she got to the door, stealing a kiss from her. She kissed me back and rested her head against my shoulder.

"You don't have to force yourself to tell me. Just know…that I do want to know. And when you decide to tell me, I'll listen to every word you have to say" I whispered to her. She nodded and pulled me closer to kiss her again. I took her hand and we both walked back inside the building.

XXXXX

I saw Damien out the corner of my eye as everyone talked and ate at the after party for the runway show. Chelsea was off somewhere, chatting to some editors and I was standing beside Spencer as she talked to some amateur models who, I guess, looked up to her. Every now and then she would squeeze my hand as to wake me up and I would squeeze her's back.

"Spencer! How nice of you to come to the show!" someone from behind us said. I turned around to see a woman around her 50's who had a very bad Botox injection and gray hair with streaks of red in it. Spencer smiled fakely at her and I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing.

"Amanda Bridgewell; Editor and Chief of Golde Magazine. So very nice to see you!" she said, squeezing my hand repeatedly; a sign that she wanted to get out of here. Mrs. Bridgewell moved in her a hug and Spencer frowned before moving in to hug her.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" she asked, as if I wasn't even here.

"Yes. We did. Didn't we sweetie?" she replied, innocently. Sweetie? Who the hell was she trying to fool? I smiled and nodded over at Mrs. Bridgewell.

She glared at me and I arched my eyebrows at her. Ok. Fuck you too bitch.

"Spencer!" someone shrieked. We turned around once again and I came face to face with the model that was on the picture Damien and I had discussed.

"Sarah Stone! I loved the performance!" Spencer exclaimed in genuinely. Sarah smiled.

"Thank you. I try. Although it's very hard when I have someone like you as my rival". Rival? What rival? I thought they liked it each other.

Damien looked over at me and I looked at the ground.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Spencer, I want you to meet Damien Jenkins, my fiancée" she said, motioning toward Damien. They exchanged greetings and Spencer smiled at me.

"I've heard a lot about you from Ashley. She's a huge fan of yours." she teased.

I glared at her and she stuck out her tongue at me.

"Ashley? Ashley Davies? So you're the one whose been causing all the trouble up in Hollywood? I don't know why, but America seems to love you…well, you and 'Spashley' of course," she said, smiling at me.

I smiled back. "I don't know why. I'm just a regular person," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Exactly. It's a total Cinderella story. A regular girl meets and falls in love with a rise-to-fame cover model. I mean, these things practically write themselves. Entertainment television is having a ball broadcasting about you two," she said breathlessly.

Mrs. Bridgewell frowned. "The question is why, my dear. Why are you so interesting Ashley? Is it your eyes? Your hair? The way you dress? The way you talk? Your personality? Your walk? What makes you so news worthy?" she asked, looking at me up and down in disgust.

I smirked at her. "It's not me. It's her," I said, nodding over at Spencer. She smiled at me. "It's all her" I added. Mrs. Bridgewell scoffed and marched away to go piss off somebody else. I was more than happy to see her walk away.

"Don't mind her Ashley. She isn't very fond of lesbians and looks down on people who she thinks are less than her. She's an incredible boss, but a horrible person," Sarah said sourly. Damien chuckled and leaned down to whisper something in her ear, which made her laugh as well.

Spencer squeezed my hand and I looked down at her. She was nodding her head towards the door and I could tell she wanted to leave.

"Well, it was nice meeting you both, but I have to take 'the Beauty' back home. Good night" I said, walking toward the exit with Spencer beside me.

"Good night" they called from behind us. I sighed and opened the door, taking in the fresh air.

"How do you put up with all of that?" I asked, leaning against the wall. She frowned.

"Was born into it, I guess. That woman, Mrs. Bridgewell, she worked with my…mother. I've hated her since I was 8" she replied angrily.

I frowned and opened up my arms. She walked into them and sighed contently.

"Please get Chelsea and take me home" she mumbled against my shoulder.

"Ok" I said. Right when I was about to go back inside, Chelsea came running out.

"Get in the limo! Quick!" Chelsea yelled.

We hopped in the limo and the driver took off onto the road. I turned around and saw a very angry Mrs. Bridgewell, covered in cake, glaring and screaming after us. Chelsea was laughing like a teenager in the seat in front of us.

"What did you do?" Spencer asked smiling.

"I accidently bumped into her and poured her drink on her. Then when she started bitching about how much her dress cost, she walked right into the cake that I was eating, ruining her dress more" Chelsea replied with tears running down her cheeks.

They laughed even harder and for now apparently reason, I joined in with them. I don't even know the woman that well, but if Spencer hated her, I hated her all the more.

XXXXX

"Come to New York with me"

"Hmmm…what?"

"Please Ashley. I want you to come with me"

"I just did…a few moments ago"

"Come on Ashley. I'm being serious. Chelsea has another photo shoot planned for me in New York, but…I don't wanna be away from you and I know that you don't wanna be away from me either."

"Hmmm. 'Tis very true. I did miss you a lot when you were gone, plus all that shit happened with Pete." I replied.

"Which is just a bigger sign that you need to come to New York with me. Bad things happen to you when we're apart."

"…Is that the best you can think of?"

"Yes! Please…I promise I'll make it worth your while." Hmm, now she's talking.

"Really now?"

"Uh, perv. Not like that."

"How am I a perv? Who attacked who tonight cause I'm sure as hell you attacked me as soon as I locked the door." I retorted.

"Ashley!"

"Alright, alright. Like I could say 'no' anyway. Sure. I'll go with you. I just gotta tell Aiden, so that he won't freak out".

"He won't. You know how he is. He'll probably just stay over Madison's house. He's never even here anymore."

"True. I do miss my best friend though."

"Ashley, you see him everyday."

"That's not the point!" I may see him, but we don't have our Ashley-Aiden time anymore.

"Ok, ok. As long as you'll go with me."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"How old are we?"

"I'm older than you and I said 'cross your heart.'"

"Damn it! I can't wait until my birthday."

"When is your birthday?"

"December 3rd."

"I'll have to remember to get you something special. Cross your heart!"

"Fine!...there, happy?"

"Very. Now let's go to bed. Good night sweetie."

"Ugh! Don't call me that."

"You know you love it."

"…Good night."

XXXXX

I hate planes. I hate getting on planes. I hate waiting for the plane to come. I hate the seats on the plane. I hate the food on the plane. I hate the turbulence the plane hits. And right now, I even hate Spencer for making me get on this plane.

I was held on tightly to the armrest and Spencer laughed at me.

"If you were scared of flying, why didn't you just tell me?" she asked.

"Because I'm not" I replied, glaring at her. She chuckled to herself and put her sunglasses back on.

I looked at the magazines in the back of the seat in front of me and saw "Gold Magazine" in big letters. In curiosity, I pulled out the magazine and sure enough, Sarah was on the cover.

Spencer looked over at me and scoffed.

"So do they have a better Spencer over there?" she said, mocking me. I smiled and she looked out the window.

"Awww come on. She is pretty. You can't deny that." I teased. She flipped me off and I laughed.

I looked through the pages of the magazine and frowned when I noticed most of the things in the magazine were too cliché. I guess I was too used to reading Platinum. I wasn't very interested in anything that Golde had to offer.

I put the magazine back and picked up the Platinum one behind it. I was meant with Spencer's smiling face and I smiled back. I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'll always chose you Spence," I whispered to her.

She looked over at me and laughed when she saw the magazine in my hands. She cupped my face and deepened the kiss.

"I'll always chose you too, Ash," she whispered against my lips.

The pilot said something over the intercom, but I was too engrossed in Spencer to care. She leaned back and smiled before putting her seatbelt on.

"We're landing. Come on, put your seatbelt on," she said like I was a child.

I frowned at her and slowly put my seatbelt on, kissing her cheek when she wasn't looking. She took my hand and smiled at me. Hopefully this trip to New York would be worth the plane ride from hell.

XXXXX

"Don't get lost, ok? I'll be back around 3pm." Spencer said, grabbing her purse and running around the hotel room.

We had been in New York for a good 3 days. I was enjoying our alone time together, going out to Broadway shows and walking Time Square. But Spencer still had a job to do and today was her photo shoot.

I rolled over in the bed and looked at her.

"I've been to New York City before remember? And I'm not a child. Just because you're older than me doesn't mean anything," I mumbled. She smirked and straddled me on the bed.

"Yes it does," she teased, leaning down to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss and when I tried to deepen it, she closed her mouth and crawled off of me. I groaned and I heard her laughing.

"Tease."

"You know it. Now, I'll see you later. Don't get into any trouble," she yelled, before closing the door to the hotel.

I laid flat on my back against the bed and sighed. Why is it every time she leaves I don't have anything to do? Guess I'll go for a walk.

I got up and put on some jeans and a black and white striped hoodie with my black beanie. It was getting close to October and it was starting to get cold out. I pulled on my shoes and grabbed the hotel room keycard before leaving the room.

I walked out the hotel and watched as the people around me rushed to get where they were going and were only looking out for themselves. Pssh! Bunch of pricks. I walked down the street and took a taxi to Time Square.

I paid the taxi driver and looked up at the Broadway sign. Spencer and I had been here just last night, checking out the last showing of 'Wicked'. Looks like something new was coming up. 'Hairspray' or whatever it was called. It looked like some 1960's poster, so obviously the story would be placed in the 60's.

"Excuse me? But do you know when the last showing of 'Wicked' is. My daughter wants to see it and I don't have the tickets," said the shy woman next to me.

"I'm sorry, but the last showing was last night" I said softly. She sighed and picked up her daughter.

"Sorry baby, but the last show was yesterday," she said sadly. The little girl took her thumb out her mouth and pouted.

The woman smiled sweetly at her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure we'll see it again Ashley" she said. My eyes widened and I looked over at her. Sure. Millions of people in the world have the name Ashley. So why am I freaking out? No, it's just the way she said the name Ashley.

"M-M-M-Michelle?" I stuttered nervously.

She looked up at me and her eyes widened when she got a good look at me.

"Ashley?" she yelled, putting her hand over my mouth. Ashley looked back and forth between her mother and I and I stood there in totally shock.

I mean, it's not everyday that you meet the first person you ever loved and her daughter, named after you, in New York City.


	16. Chapter 16

***This story belongs to MonkeyXMonkey. You can read more from MonkeyXMonkey at FictionPress or FanFiction. I have made some slight changes to names of characters (making this a Spashley fanfic) and some content changes. I do not own SoN (the characters) or The Runway Queen (the story). Props to those who do. Feel free to go read the original. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: I LOVE YOU**

Wow. Wow, wow, wow, wow. What is she doing here? And…and why does she have a kid? And why is said kid named after…me? Michelle stared at me and I did the same. I don't know how long we were looking at each other, but Ashley started to giggle and I looked down at her.

"Is she yours? I mean, did she uh…come from you?" I asked nervously. Michelle nodded and shook her head, trying to make sense of all of this.

"Um…yeah. Yes. This is my daughter, Ashley West. She's 3" she replied.

I smiled at the brown hair toddler and she smiled up at me.

"Mommy, who's this?" she asked, putting her thumb back in her mouth. I stiffened and so did Michelle.

"I'm your mom's old friend," I said, hoping to not make anything awkward. Obviously Michelle has moved on. She has a kid for God's sake.

"My name's Ashley too" I added. Ashley smiled and pointed at herself and then tugged on Michelle's shirt.

"Mommy, her name is Ashley too, mommy!" she shrieked happily.

I laughed. Normally, I'm not a huge fan of children, but seeing how adorable little Ashley was, I couldn't help but smile. Plus…she was Michelle's daughter.

"Um, do you wanna go somewhere and talk?" she asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and shifting little Ashley on to her other hip.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah sure" I replied.

We walked down the street and I kept looking over at her. She looked slightly different, but there was no doubt about it. This was Michelle. The girl who spent hours over my house hanging out with Aiden and I. The girl who would smile at me and make my heart skip a beat. The girl who had showed me what it felt like to love and be loved back. She was my heart and deep down…I was scared about what this new meeting meant.

I came to New York to be with Spencer, but when I get here…I bump into the girl who I could never get over. The girl who I think I could possibly still be in love with. But there's no way I could ever say that. She has a child and probably is married and is living a happy life. I can't break that up just because of how I used to feel for her.

Michelle looked up at me and blushed slightly. "You haven't changed," she said softly. I arched my brows and looked over at her.

"What?" I asked, putting my hands in my sweater pockets.

"Your hair has gotten longer, you've gotten taller, but you haven't changed at all. You're so nervous right now. I can tell. If you wanna ask me something, just ask", she replied, stroking little Ashley's hair.

I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. She was right. Damn her and always being able to read my movements.

"Are you married?" I asked, walking beside her.

She shook her head. "No" she replied.

"Have you ever been married?" Damn, why do I sound like Chels all of a sudden?

"No" she repeated. I looked down at little Ashley in her arms and then back at her.

"Then…um, where did little A come from?" I asked shyly. She chuckled and smiled at me.

"Little A? Did you just make that up?" she asked, laughing softly. I just shrugged and smiled to myself.

"Well, Let's just say that I made some dumb mistakes in Texas. Of course, she wasn't the mistake and I wouldn't never call her one…I just sometimes wish I would have waited a little longer before I had sex" she replied.

I nodded my head and she kept looking at me. I noticed her staring and smirked.

"What?" I said, looking over at her.

"You're not gonna ask? If I remember you used to be very talkative," she stated, turning a corner toward a small shop.

"Things change I guess. I just thought that if you wanted me to know more, you would have continued telling me," I said bluntly. She put Ashley down in a cart and then sat down at a table. I took her lead and sat down across from her.

"So, what about you?" she asked, crossing her hands on the table. I shrugged.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Don't think I haven't seen the pictures? Aren't you and some model going out?"

"You've seen them too? Damn. News really does travel." I replied.

"It sure does. So, how long have you two been together?"

"A month and a week"

"Wow. So, you're a new couple?"

"I guess you could say that"

"Hmmm…how's Aiden?" She asked.

"He's great. Got a new girlfriend and I barely see him now. She's great though."

"That's good. You remember that one time when McKenzie threw her drink on him back in 9th grade?"

"Yeah! She thought he was cheating on her because she heard someone in the girl's locker room say his name, but it was actually 'Adrian'. Aw man, it took him forever to forgive her."

"I thought it was pretty funny though."

"So did I. I just couldn't say anything because he's my best friend." Talking to her brought me back to the old days.

"Those days were fun…do you remember when I snuck into your house senior year?"

"…That time when you spent the night?"

"Yeah…the first night we had…"

"Yeah, yeah I remember. I also remember Christine coming in and spotting us in bed."

"God, she bit- she got really upset about that for a while."

"She sure did."

"How is Glen?"

"He's alright. He's been extremely nosey lately though. He got really sick my last year of college though."

"I know…He told me"

"Glen? Glen got in touch with you?"

"Yeah. He found me on facebook and we talked for a while. He told me all about you and I…told him all about little A."

I looked at the table. Glen knew about Michelle and Ashley and he didn't tell me? Why didn't he tell me?

Michelle looked at me and sighed. "Ashley, it's not what you think. He was trying to protect you. He thought that if you knew he was talking to me, that you would try to come find me," she said gently.

"Hell yeah I would…I loved you" I mumbled. Michelle smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I loved you too Andie." She got quiet for a minute and leaned back in her seat.

I glanced over at little A, who was starting to drift off to sleep. Michelle pulled her in her arms and rocked her. She kissed the top of her head and little A yawned before snuggling closer to her mother.

"Around my first year at college…I met this guy. His name was what attracted to me to him in the first place. Ashton. Ash. I was also freaked out about the fact that he looked kind of like you. I fell for him and fell hard but…the only reason I loved him was because he reminded me so much of you. I didn't love him. I just loved the fact that he took my mind off of you. So, things got heavy a little too fast and the next thing I know, I'm 4 months pregnant and he's on a plane to Minnesota to work for his dad. I was left alone with a child and I didn't know what to do. I moved here and got a job as a hotel receptionist and that's the story of where Ashley came from".

I stared at her and she bit her lower lip as tears almost threatened to fall. I got up and walked to her side of the table.

"Ashley, I have never stopped loving you and I don't think that I can. Please just…say something," she pleaded as tears rolled down her face.

I frowned and wiped the tears away with my thumb as I cupped her face in my hands.

"Michelle, I…I don't know what to say. I loved you. It took me forever to get over you. I became a totally different person and I didn't even know how to be me again. But then, Spencer came along. And she changed everything. What I feel for her is the same things I felt for you," I said honestly.

"Do you love her?" she asked, staring into my eyes. I stared back at her and hung my head.

"I-I don't know. It's too early to tell" I replied. She sniffled and I looked back up at her.

"If I would have known this 2 months ago. I would have gladly came and found you. I would have brought you back to California with me and helped you raise little A. I would have done whatever I needed to do…because I loved you. But now…now I just don't know".

She nodded and took one of my hands off her cheek and held it in hers.

"Spencer is pretty lucky to have you," she said, laughing softly. I smiled at her and put my other hand on her chair.

"Ashley, I just need to know," she begged. I knew actually what she wanted and even though I hesitated for a second, I knew I couldn't resist her. She leaned toward me and her lips gently met mine. I moved my lips against her and I felt her move her's as well.

I tasted something that I hadn't tasted in years and the salt of her tears enhanced the taste of her lips. She slowly pulled away from me with her eyes closed and I watched as she had an inner battle with herself.

"There's no need to question it. I still love you," she said softly. Little A moved slightly and we both looked down at her.

"She's beautiful, you know?" I said, smiling as I stroked the girl's hair.

She smiled and took Ashley's small hand in hers.

"I know. She has your eyes by the way," she stated. I arched my eyebrows and she flipped her cell phone open. There was a picture of Ashley smiling and her brown eyes were very similar to mine.

I smiled. "Yeah. Yeah she does have my eyes," I said laughing.

"I left her at the hotel. I don't want her to get lost and you know how Ashley is. She's probably out and about somewhere".

I turned around at the familiar voice and looked up to see Spencer and Chelsea.

"Chels? When did you get here?" I asked in confusion. Chelsea looked down at me with the same expression.

"I just got here today for the photo shoot. Ashley? What are the odds that you would be here? Oh! Hello there" she replied, noticing Michelle sitting beside me.

Spencer smiled when she saw me, but her smile evaporated when she noticed Michelle. "Oh um…Chelsea, this is Michelle West" I said, motioning toward Michelle. She smiled at her and Chelsea smiled back.

"Nice to meet you. What a beautiful child you have there" Chelsea said, sitting down and looking at little A.

"Thank you. She's asleep right now, but she's normally very lively. Her name is Ashley," she said smiling. Spencer's eyes widened and she looked at me before running out the shop.

"Spencer! Wait!" I yelled after her.

I jumped out my seat and out the shop. I grabbed Spencer's arm and saw her in tears.

"Spence, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to hug her. She pulled away from me and wiped her eyes.

"That's Michelle? Why is her daughter named after you and why are you two in the same shop together?"

"I bumped into her a few minutes ago. I had no idea she was even here! Her ex's name is Ashton. Ashton. Ashley. I guess it just fit together or sounded nice. Spencer, nothing is going on betw…wait. I can't even say that" I said, sighing.

Spencer stared at me and then glanced back over at the shop.

"She loves you. I can tell just by the way she looks at you. She hasn't gotten over you and…I know you haven't gotten over her as well," she said, almost in a whisper.

"Spencer, I…"

"No Ashley! I don't wanna hear it! You love her. You've never gotten over her. Glen could see it. Even Aiden could see it. What am I to you?"

"You're my girlfriend!"

"Bull shit! I forced you into this from the beginning and practically threw myself at you constantly." She fired back.

"And I accepted you! I told you I wanted this. From the beginning, it was about the money. But things changed. We had sex and even before that things were changing." I replied frustrated with the whole situation.

"Like I told you before Ashley, you wanted me. There is a big difference between love and lust."

"I'm with you! Ok, Spencer. I loved Michelle, but I'm with you."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you using everything I say against me?"

"Because everything you say is about me! Spence, can't you see that things are different now. I want to know more about you. That's why I ask questions. That's why I went to the runway show. That's why I'm even here in New York right now. Lately, everything I do is for you." I said, progressively getting louder.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Spencer looked at me in shock and I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"It's only been a month and a few weeks and…I'm scared out of mind because I love you so much. I know love at first sight doesn't exist…but love over time sure does. My feelings for Michelle…they don't come on as strong as they used too. When I kiss you, I feel like the world has stopped moving and only we exist. But…when I kissed Michelle, all I felt were a pair of lips that I once loved and the familiar taste of something in my past" I said softly.

"I guess, I think what I'm saying is…I want to be with you but I'm scared of getting hurt again" I added. Spencer pulled me into her arms and I leaned my head on her shoulder. She took my hat off and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Don't be," she whispered to me. I shook my head and leaned up so that I was standing straight again.

"I don't want to get into this faster than we already have. So…I'm gonna leave for a while" I said. Spencer opened her mouth to protest, but I quickly placed my lips over hers.

She held me tighter and I pulled away from her.

"Please don't follow", I whispered before walked down the street. I heard Paris yelling after me but I kept walking toward a taxi driver. I even heard Chelsea and Michelle calling out for me as well, but this needed to be done.

Michelle needed to continue on with her life with Ashley and eventually, she would forget about her love for me and find someone new, after all, I couldn't say I truly loved her back, not after meeting Spencer.

Spencer would go back to LA with Chelsea and hopefully, clear her head as well. I don't want to rush into things too quick with her if I want this to really work. All she needs to know is that I love her and hopefully this break will only make our relationship stronger.

I'd call Aiden later and explain everything to him, but right now, only one person could help me and I had to try to at least find them. I had to speak to my father.


	17. Chapter 17

***This story belongs to MonkeyXMonkey. You can read more from MonkeyXMonkey at FictionPress or FanFiction. I have made some slight changes to names of characters (making this a Spashley fanfic) and some content changes. I do not own SoN (the characters) or The Runway Queen (the story). Props to those who do. Feel free to go read the original. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: Wait For Me**

I cried. I cried harder than I had ever cried before in that taxi on my back to the hotel. I just got all of my stuff and came back to that same taxi and cried some more. It's hard to do this, but…I knew it was the right thing to do. I didn't want to rush into a relationship with Spencer because I wanted 'this', whatever was going on between us, to last.

The letters. The letters that Christine had never told any of us about. The letters that my 'father' would send to her. Sometimes checks, sometimes apologies, but she never took either. She told me about the letters before I want off to college and I had planned on visiting my bastard father one day. I just had no idea that when I visited him, I would be in so many shambles.

The girl who had stolen my heart years ago had shown up in my life again and I didn't know how to deal with it; so I ran. The girl I loved so much right now, but didn't know how to show or receive her love back was with me, but I was scared of getting hurt again; so I ran.

I was becoming like him! Damn him and what he did to me! His coward genes had become a trait of mine and I didn't want them. I didn't want anything that had to deal with him. People always told me that I looked just like my father and I hated it.

I just needed to speak with him. I needed some type of closure. I needed to figure out why it was that everytime something good showed up in my life, I either got afraid of it and ran or I watched it walk away from me.

Michelle. God knows I loved Michelle, but I stood by and didn't even fight for our love. She sent me letters. I didn't reply. She emailed me. I didn't send an email back. She called me. I didn't call her back. I just let her go because of how hurt I was and why did I do it? Why didn't I fight for her at that time…I have no idea.

Spencer. Spencer is just…a whole different story. She's the exact opposite of me. She's everything that I could never be and she's so…beautiful. So amazing. So out of my league that I'm surprised that she even wants me, but she does. She does want me and I want her more than anything…I think I love her. I know I love her…and that's why I ran. Because I'm scared. Because my love for her is too strong. It's stronger than anything I ever felt for Michelle.

If Michelle's love could turn me into a different person then damn it, Spencer's love could kill me. The only way I would ever be able to look at her and truly open my heart to Spencer, to give it my all and hope that she loves me back just as much…would be to figure out what it is that I'm so afraid of.

XXXXX

"So she just left?" Glen yelled in astonishment.

"That's what Chelsea told me," Aiden said, crossing his arms.

"Where'd she go?" Glen asked, sitting on the couch.

"Spencer says that she doesn't know. Damn it. I can't believe this! Chelsea said that…Michelle was there." Aiden said, holding on tighter to Madison's hand.

"Oh Lord. Michelle? What was she doing there? Of course. Seeing Michelle again could have opened up old wounds. Has anybody talked to Spencer?" Glen said, looking around the room.

"I tried, but she locked herself up in their room. She only comes out to eat and take a shower. She's a complete mess," Madison said sadly.

"Then Ashley can't be any better. Where could she have gone?" Glen asked, looking over at Aiden.

He shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe she went to your cousin Phil's house. You know she likes the lakes down there," he said. Glen shook his head.

"I doubt Ashley left Spencer just to go enjoy the lakes of Wisconsin. What was it that Spencer said she left for again?" he asked, getting up off the couch and joining everyone in the living room.

"According to Chelsea, Spencer said that Ashley told her they were going to fast. That she was afraid of being hurt again. Then she told Spencer not to follow her and took off in a taxi" Madison replied.

"Her phones off too. I tried to call her a good 20 times. Either she's not answering, or she doesn't want to be found" Aiden said. They all got quiet and looked around the room at each other.

"This is what we're going to do. Since Ashley doesn't want to be found or talked to at the moment…we're going to leave her be" Glen said softly. Everyone started to protest, but he held up his hand and they stayed quiet.

"We need to worry about Spencer right now. I'm sure she's confused too as to why Ashley ran off. Madison, maybe you and Aiden could stay with her right now. Aiden, do not call or try to reach Ashley at all. Do you hear me?"

Aiden nodded and held Madison closer to him. "Tomorrow, Chelsea and I will go have a talk with Spencer." He directed.

Everybody sighed they're approval and he sighed. "I just hope Ashley knows what she's doing" Glen whispered. They all nodded and did as they were told.

XXXXX

4325 Lincoln Street

New York City, NY

Raife Davies

I looked up at the house that my father lived in and swallowed nervously. I hadn't seen him since I was in little. Would he even recognize me? What if he had another family and I was just barging in on his life? No. Fuck him. Fuck him and his life. I'm his daughter and whether he wanted to or not, we're gonna have a talk.

I slowly knocked on the door and shifted from foot to foot in anticipation. I wonder what he looks like now. I've seen pictures, but nothing would compare to the real thing. Would I really look like him?

The door opened and a brown skin man with blondish hair stood in front of me. He had on a blue band shirt and ripped jeans. His brown eyes matched my own and he was a good 2 inches taller than me.

"A-A-Ashley?" he said, his voice gruff and weak. Life hadn't been good to him, he has certainly tried to live it up, and if this was 3 or 4 years ago, I would have laughed in his face. But deep down, the mere thought of knowing this man was my father, made me stop in my tracks.

"Hey dad" I said, a small smile grazing my lips. He looked me up and down and moved out of the way. I walked inside his home and looked around. It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't horrible either. His house just looked like any other bachelor pad to me.

"I haven't seen you in what 13 years or so. What brings you to my happy home?" he asked, sitting down on his couch. I sat down across from him and looked at him.

"For years I've wondered what I would say if I ever saw you again. I thought I would yell at you. Curse your name for leaving my mother alone and for leaving me. I thought I would tell you about all of the good you did running out on us and how well I survived without you…but that's not the case now. Right now, I just have one question. Why? Why did you run away? What could have possessed you to run out on your wife and child?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

He looked down at the floor and ran his left hand over his face.

"I never meant to hurt your mother. Do believe me when I say that I loved her and I love you. I just…I just thought that I would ruin things for you all."

"I was always gone with my band. Your mother was always upset that I wasn't home. I was so afraid that I would wake up one day and you all would be gone and I would be left alone. So, I ran, left and never came back. I got into some trouble with a dealer even changed my name so that he couldn't track me. But he found me. He found me and his buddies did a good job roughing me up. I woke up in a hospital bed and was cared for by a doctor named Arthur Carlin."

"His wife was some big shot fashion designer and he had divorced her a long time ago. We talked for hours on end. About our lives and our families. He told me about his daughter, Spencer, and I told him about you all and the drama that I went through. He kept telling me that I should go back to your mother and explain things to her, but I was too afraid!"

"A couple of months later, Arthur dies in a car accident and his little girl goes to live with her mother. When Arthur died, I just couldn't deal with anything anymore. I had lost a faithful friend and by then, years had gone by. I knew your mother wanted nothing to do with me. If I could take it all back Ashley…I would. I would take it all back in a second".

I watched as my father sobbed and I wiped away the tears that were on my face as well.

"Dad, I'm in love with Arthur Carlin's daughter. What are the odds that your faithful friend's daughter and I would meet are beyond me, but we did. And I'm in love with her. In some way, I think she brought me back to you. I would have never visited you if it hadn't have been because of her. But…I was hurt once before. I loved this girl so much, but I couldn't will myself to go after her and now…things between Spencer and I are just moving way to fast. Dad please, just tell me what I have to do."

My father looked at me and walked over to sit next to me. He put his hand on my back and gently rubbed it.

"If you truly believe that there could be a future between you and Spencer, then you should take things slow. Don't rush into something when you're not ready for it…like I did. I wasn't ready for a life with your mother, but I never regretted having you. I just wish we would have wanted until we were ready to start our life together," he said softly.

I nodded and looked in the kitchen at his phone that was hanging on the wall.

"Dad, do you mind if I take a phone call?" I asked. He nodded and I got up and walked over to the phone. I had to explain things to someone who I knew would hear me out.

XXXXX

"C'mere Spencer. Just lay down, you'll be fine. Besides, I'm sure you're a lot better without that 'girl' hanging around you."

Spencer stared at her mother and shook her head. She came here for comfort, not for a reality check. Of course, she never thought she would be back in her mother's home, begging for the love that she never received from her, but here she was. Back in a home that she didn't belong in.

"She's not just some girl mother…I love her," Spencer said in defense. Her mother scoffed and poured herself another glass of Scotch.

"Spencer dear heart, you don't know what love is. I once loved your disgraceful father, but that was many years ago" her mother chuckled.

Spencer almost screamed at her mother for her blatant disrespect of her father, but she bit her tongue.

"Even when you ran off all those many years ago, I still loved you. But sweetie, being a lesbian won't get you my acceptance. It will only get you shown to the door," her mother said darkly.

Spencer glared at her.

"You will always be like this. A vile, disrespectful excuse for a woman. I've always wanted your approval. To know that you love me and to hope that one day you wouldn't be the bitch that you are now. But you will always be this…this…fake persona of something that you wish you are. When will you get off your high horse and realize that you are no more important than anybody else. My father made you who you are now and even now you rag on him at any God given moment! He got you into the fashion industry and you act as if you made it on your own!"

"I don't know why I even came to you! You're not my mother and you've made it pretty clear that you don't want to be. I don't need someone like you in my life. Someone so up their own ass and so pathetic. I've never been more prideful to call myself a Carlin right now…but not because of you, because of my 'disgraceful' father that you once loved!"

With that, Spencer stomped out of her mother's house, slamming the door as she went. She didn't even hear the glass break as it slipped out of her mother's hands or her gasp as she watched her only child, her flesh in blood, her daughter as she walked out the door.

XXXXX

"Hello?"

"Aiden? Sorry to wake you up buddy"

"Ashley? Ashley, where the hell are you? Spencer is in complete shambles right now and you're off doing God knows what. Do you know what time it is here? I'm sleeping!"

"Aiden, I'm sorry ok? I just need to spend some time to myself. I'm here in New York with my father."

"Your father? Ashley why would you ever…"

"It's not what you think Aiden. I know, I hated him too, but…I never got the chance to hear his side of the story. He loved me Aiden. Even now he still does." I pleaded.

"That's great and everything, but what about Spencer, Ashley? What are you gonna tell her huh? 'I needed to reconnect with my father and I'm so sorry for hurting you'."

"…I love her."

"What?"

"I'm in love with her, Aiden," I repeated.

"…Then why the hell are you in New York? Get your ass back here." He replied, shocked.

"I can't."

"Why the hell not? You just told me you love the girl, which I haven't heard come out of your mouth since Michellle."

"…I need to clear my head. I needed to get closure from my dad and…I think things with Spencer and I are moving too fast. I mean, it's only been a month and 2 weeks Aiden and I already can't get her out of my mind. I just love her so much."

"And I'm sure she loves you too Ashley. You can't be afraid of giving your heart to her."

"But what if I do to her what I did to Michelle? What if we get in too deep and she leaves? What if I just give up on her and let her walk away?"

"Ashley…we both know Spencer would never leave you. She loves you way too much. I think, and call me corny all you want, but it was destiny for me to pick up that Platinum Magazine. It was destiny for me to get free tickets to their runway show. It was destiny for you and her to meet and everything else that happened in between."

"Her father was my dad's doctor."

"…Once again; Destiny. If this isn't fate then I don't know what it is. But things like this don't come around twice Ashley…how long are you gonna be gone?"

"…A month."

"A month?"

"A month."

"Geez, Glen is going to kill you."

"Ha. Yeah I know. I'm just gonna spend some time with my dad and I'll be back in November, before Thanksgiving. That way, Glen can't kill me."

"Oh trust me buddy. He'll crave into you deeper than the turkey."

"Ha. Whatever. Good night Davey." I replied jokingly, but could actually imagine Glen doing something like that.

"Good night."

"Oh! And Aiden?"

"Yeah?"

"…Tell Spencer to wait for me."

"…I will. Night Ash."

"Night."

XXXXX

"Spencer, please open the door. We need to talk to you" Chelsea pleaded from the other side of Spencer's room. She slowly opened the door and looked at Chelsea and Glen's sad faces.

"How long?" she asked bluntly.

"Aiden talked to her last night. She said a month" Chelsea replied.

Spencer burst out into tears and Chelsea pulled her into a hug.

"Spence, Ashley loves you. She wouldn't hurt you this way if she didn't. But Spencer, do you love her?" Glen asked, pulling her gently over to the bed.

"Of course I do! Every night I sleep with her pillow crushed against me. I can't sleep without the smell of her scent. I wake up every morning, hoping she'll come walking through the door and pull me into her arms and kiss me…but I just wake up to Aiden walking in to say hello".

"I've never felt this way before and…it hurts. It hurts so bad Glen" Spencer sobbed. Chlesea looked over at Glen and she nodded at her.

"Apparently, the public is as upset as you are. There are articles about you and Ashley everywhere. I've talked to some people and we've decided…it would be a good idea to take you out of the public eye for awhile" Chelsea said gently.

Spencer nodded.

"I don't care. I don't care about the fame anymore. Just like Ashley didn't care about the money. Things have changed", she said sniffling.

"Spencer, Ashley will be back in time for Thanksgiving. Would you like to stay with me until then?" Glen asked. Spencer nodded and Chelsea sat beside her.

"I understand that you went to see Paula. How did that go?" she asked. Spencer growled.

"She didn't care, as usual. But you know what, I don't care about her. Chels, I consider you to be my mother, more than I ever would consider her to be, you're just not old enough. You took me in when I needed it most and I will always thank you for that" she replied.

Chelsea smiled and kissed Spencer's head.

"No need to thank me, love. I would do it all again" she said gently. They stayed and talked with Spencer for the rest of the night. All three of them hoping that Ashley would soon return home.


	18. Chapter 18

***This story belongs to MonkeyXMonkey. You can read more from MonkeyXMonkey at FictionPress or FanFiction. I have made some slight changes to names of characters (making this a Spashley fanfic) and some content changes. I do not own SoN (the characters) or The Runway Queen (the story). Props to those who do. Feel free to go read the original. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: Let's Go Skiing**

"We should get out and go somewhere. How about we go skiing?"

"Skiing? Seriously Aiden?"

"Yeah. It's been 3 weeks and we haven't taken Spencer anywhere. Don't you think it's about time she got out of your house?"

"Yeah true, but…is she really gonna be comfortable hanging out with us? I mean, I thought Ashley was her only friend."

"Hey! That's my best friend you're talking about."

"Sorry Madison. But Aiden, do you really wanna get her out the house? What if the press spots her?"

"We'll flip 'em off and continue on our way. Look, Spencer is finally calming down about everything that happened with Ashley. I think she wants to get out of the house more than any of us. Besides, It'll be fun. We can stay up there for 3 days, 2 at the max. Come on, what do you say Glen?"

"Skiing it is," he said bluntly. Aiden cheered and Madison laughed at her boyfriend's antics.

"What's going on?" Chelsea asked.

"We're all going skiing. You in?" Aiden asked, sitting on the couch next to Madison. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Hell yeah. It'll give me some time to catch up on my tricks. By the way Aiden, I think I've got you beat on the slopes" she said smugly. Aiden scoffed.

"Yeah right. I'm sorry, but I am still master of the slopes". They teased each other back and forth and a very tired Spencer walked out of her room.

"Good morning all, whom never seem to be at their own home" she greeted.

"Hey! We have just been checking on you" Aiden said, sticking out his tongue at her.

She laughed and sat down at the kitchen table. Madison nudged Aiden. She motioned toward Spencer and he nodded in response.

"Hey um… Spencer, how would you feel about going skiing tomorrow and staying in Glen's cabin for a good 2 days?" he asked.

"Sounds like fun. Are you guys going too?" she asked in excitement.

Aiden nodded.

"Then yeah! It will take my mind off…um…certain things," she said softly. Everyone in the house had agreed not to talk about Ashley around Spencer. Actually, Glen made everyone in the house agree not to talk about Ashley around Spencer.

"Yeah. So pack your things. We're leaving tomorrow," Glen said.

XXXXX

I woke up in my father's guest room and rolled off of the bed. It's been 3 weeks and I've finally cleared my head. I've actually considered coming back home early, but…I said a month and I'll deal with a month. Even though a month without Spencer is torture.

I've been on the computer a lot lately. Found myself a job in California close to where Glen lives. I thought it would be a good idea to be somewhere close so that he wouldn't complain about never seeing me around.

Dad thought it was a good idea. He said I wouldn't be able to live on Spencer's money alone and I told him that I didn't want too. I was tired of being a burden and it was about time that I started living again. Hopefully this job would be a fresh start.

I also found an apartment, but after talking to Aiden, he told me not to. He was going to move in with Madison and told me that he would sign the apartment over to me when I got home.

I had the job. I had the house. Now all I needed was the girl. Things were making sense again and when I got back, I would be a completely new person. Well ok, not completely new, but I wouldn't be lacking ambition.

I put on another heavy sweater and some jeans before walking downstairs to see my father. He was looking at an old family photo and I smiled when I realized it was a baby picture of me.

"Dad…I want you to come back with me," I said, standing on the bottom step. He looked up at the sound of my voice and shook his head.

"I couldn't. You're mother wants nothing to do with me. All of the lies that I told her and everything that I left her with. I'm sure she would kick me out before I even walked in the door" he sighed.

"Dad, you don't know that, but you wouldn't have to go back to her. You may not have moved on, but I think Christine has. Did you ever stop and think that maybe you could just live near me? Maybe you and mom aren't met to be, like Spencer and I are." I said. He smiled up at me.

"You really love this girl," he teased. He looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Well, yeah. I really do, but that's not the point. You coming back would be best Christmas present I could ever get from you." I said chuckling.

He laughed as well and then put the picture back on the table. "You're right Ashley. I've got to stop running from the past and own up to the things I've done. When do you go back?" he asked, staring at me with new hope shinning in his eyes.

"Next week" I replied.

"Then, it looks like I've got some things to do before we leave next week" he said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

XXXX

"Glen, this place is huge!" Spencer exclaimed as she walked around the cabin in awe.

After everyone inspected the cabin, they got ready to go skiing.

Spencer walked out of her room with her winter clothes on and jumped on Aiden's back.

"Carry me outside" she said. Aiden laughed and carried her out toward the car.

Madison spotted them and laughed when Aiden dropped Spencer in the snow. Spencer threw a snowball at Aiden and then Chelsea joined in. They started a small snowball fight and someone threw one at Glen.

"Ok! That's it!" he growled before joining in on the fun. Madison watched them from the sidelines and Aiden smirked when he spotted her. She shook her head as he approached her.

"Aiden, get away from me with that or I will never sleep with you again" she threatened. Aiden stood there in thought for a minute before walking toward her again.

"I can live with that" he said, throwing the snowball at her legs.

Madison laughed and Aiden tackled her into the snow. He kissed all over her face and tickled her sides.

"Aiden! Stop!" she said, laughing. Glen threw a snowball at the side of his head and he growled before playfully throwing Glen over his shoulder and wrestling him to the ground.

Spencer jogged over to Madison, her hair covered in snow.

"Didn't I tell you there's never a boring moment with them around?" she joked, crossing her arms over her chest. Madison smiled as she watched the two men wrestle each other in the snow.

"Yeah. And I hope it stays like this…of course, with Ashley included as well," she said in a whisper.

Spencer looked over at her and then back at the guys. She smiled before saying, "Yeah…with Ashley included too."

XXXX

Aiden jumped off another slope and dodged a tree with Chelsea right behind him.

"Try and keep up," he yelled over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. You just watch for those trees," Chelsea yelled back.

The two of them continued to race as Spencer and Madison stuck to the small slopes. Glen slid over to them and stopped, brushing snow on them. Spencer shrieked.

"Glen!" she yelled before skiing after him.

Madison smiled and watched as Spencer chased after Glen. Ever since Ashley left, the two of them had become closer.

Madison saw Aiden skiing up to her and she opened her arms as he slide into them; hugging her around the waist.

"I'm glad they're getting along," he mumbled against her winter jacket. She chuckled and looked up at him with his ski goggles on.

"Yeah, I am too. When are you going to tell her that you've been talking to Ashley?" she asked.

Aiden shook his head.

"Ashley told me not to tell her anything. She wants to tell her herself. She's really changing into a more responsible person you know? Got a job and everything. It's more like she's planning for their future together," he said smiling.

Madison got quiet.

"Right…planning for the future. Aiden, I have to tell you something by the way," she said shyly. Aiden noticed her change in attitude and held her closer.

"Are you ok? Whatever you have to tell me, I'll listen," he said in concern.

She bit her bottom lip and leaned up on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"I'm pregnant," she said nervously. Aiden's eyes widened before looking down at her.

"A-A-Are you sure?" he asked slowly, trying not to scare her.

She nodded. Aiden tried to think of why he wasn't upset or scared or even unease. He felt…fine. Almost normal. Even though they had only been together for a short time, Aiden wasn't scared of this. He had thought of a future with Madison and Madison alone so…why should he be worried?

"Aiden? Please say something," she pleaded, holding onto him tighter, as if she was scared that he would run if she didn't. Aiden smiled at her.

"Do you like the last name Dennison? I mean, if you don't I could always change it. Dennison may not be the most ideal name for you or the baby. I mean, Madison Dennison? It doesn't sound very nice," he rambled.

Madison leaned up and pressed her lips against his, stopping him from rambling on any further.

"Aiden…I love the last name Dennison," she said, smiling at him.

Chelsea rode up to them with Spencer and Glen behind her.

"Hey, what's going on up here? You don't get to be a couple when everybody here is single," she teased. Spencer cleared her throat.

"Well, when everybody here except Spence is single" she added.

Aiden looked over at them and took Madison's hand.

"Um…sorry, but I just recently found out I'm going to be a father, so I think that overrules you" he teased. Everybody's jaw dropped and Spencer smiled.

"Oh my God! Madison, are you…you are! I can't believe it! Um…congrats!" she exclaimed happily. They all congratulated the couple and Aiden put his hand on Madison's stomach.

"Things are really looking up this year," he said to himself.

XXXXX

I pulled my luggage along with me as we headed towards the airport. Dad was right behind me with his own luggage. A good 3 bags of it, if I remembered correctly. He seemed kind of on edge and I didn't blame him. Trying to make something right that had been wrong for 18 years wasn't an easy task.

We went through the airport and I handed the flight attendant our tickets. We took our seats and Dad looked around nervously.

"I hate planes," he groaned, trying to get comfortable in his seat. I laughed. There was no doubt this man was my father.

"Hey Ashley? Do you think that um…Aiden would be able to forgive me? I'm pretty sure that it was hard for him to take care of you for me. Even harder for you. I just, can't believe I could run from you all," he said, hanging his head.

"Dad, whether anyone likes it or not, you're my father. I had to accept that and I'm sure everyone will be fine. The only person you have to worry about is Christine when she finds out. I'm sure it will be harder on her than anyone else." I said, pulling out a magazine.

I smiled when I saw the cover and I handed it over to my father. It was the very magazine Aiden had showed me that started this whole journey.

"Dad, that's Spencer." I said, pointing to the cover. He took it from me and put his glasses on.

His eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Little Spencer? But…she's…oh Ashley. What did you do to the girl?" he said, looking over the cover. I laughed.

"Actually dad, this was taken before I met her." I replied, leaning back in my seat.

"I guess the only thing I can say Ashley is that, you are one lucky girl," he chuckled. I smirked at him and looked out the window.

"Yeah dad. I guess I am," I said to myself as the plane took off and headed toward home. Hold on Spencer. I'm coming.


End file.
